Love So Fearful
by Beatiful Blush
Summary: ¡No tengas nunca una aventura amorosa con tu jefe! Esa era la primera regla laboral que Bella Swan había aprendido. Sin embargo, desde el principio el as del rodeo, Edward Masen, demostró claramente que la amaba… Summary completo adentro/TH
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de Nina Coombs. Yo solo junto ambas cosas, para dar a conocer la historia por estos rumbos._

**Summary:** _¡No tengas nunca una aventura amorosa con tu jefe! Esa era la primera regla laboral que Bella Swan había aprendido. Sin embargo, desde el principio el as del rodeo, Edward Masen, demostró claramente que la amaba… y no porque su rancho necesitara desesperadamente una veterinaria. Ella juró que no cedería, que lo obligaría a tratarla como a una profesional. Pero no podía negar que la persistencia del rudo vaquero debilitaría todos sus buenos propósitos…_

_

* * *

_

**Love So Fearful**

**.**

Bella Swan se echó su nuevo _Stetson_ hacia atrás, sobre su largo cabello castaño rojizo, y contempló su imagen en el espejo del probador. La nueva camisa a cuadros que le caía a lo largo del cuerpo ya no le daba un aspecto tan serio, pero de ese modo conseguiría al menos no llegar al rancho con el aspecto de una estúpida chica de ciudad. Había tenido suerte al conseguir ese trabajo, mucha suerte, se dijo a sí misma. El venir al Oeste había sido toda una aventura y ahora iba a iniciar su trabajo como veterinaria residente en el Rocking D, en las afueras de Miles City, Montana.

Tras haberse graduado en la facultad de Veterinaria, había trabajado en varias clínicas de animales domésticos de Cleveland, Ohio, pero Bella era una verdadera chica de campo, nacida y criada en una granja, y lo que más le gustaban eran los caballos. Y no era nada sorprendente que los caballos no aparecieran por los hospitales de animales domésticos de las ciudades. La granja fue vendida tras la muerte de sus padres y el dinero obtenido apenas alcanzó para liquidar las deudas. No tenía nada que la atara en Ohio, ni en ninguna parte. Así que, llena de esperanzas, solicitó el trabajo en Montana. Tenía que admitir que fue toda una sorpresa el conseguirlo. Pero la perspectiva de trabajar como veterinaria en un rancho lleno de caballos le sonaba a música celestial.

Los ojos de Bella –del color café chocolate– se deslizaros sobre el resto de su figura, con los vaqueros adaptándose graciosamente alrededor de sus caderas y las nuevas botas enfundadas en sus pequeños pies. Puede que no fuera muy alta, pensó, pero su 1,62 de estatura podía ser resistente. Eso lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión.

Se apretó un poco más el cinturón alrededor de su delgada cintura y recogió el montón de ropa que había llevado hasta entonces.

–Éstas me parecen bien –le dijo al empleado, a quien ya antes le había preguntado qué solía llevar por allí la gente. Y, con una sonrisa, añadió–: Si le quita las etiquetas, me las llevaré puestas.

En realidad, y aparte de las botas, sus ropas nuevas no se diferenciaban mucho de las que acababa de recoger. El ir de compras le había dado la oportunidad de relajarse un poco antes de entrevistarse con su nuevo jefe. Le había explicado muy claramente como llegar al Rocking D, y Bella no esperaba tener problemas para encontrarlo.

Recogió sus paquetes y, dirigiendo una nueva sonrisa al empleado, se encaminó hacia la calle. El sol estaba alto en un cielo azul brillante y Bella cerró los ojos ante la luminosidad, asombrada como todas las personas procedentes del Este, para quienes los cielos grises son algo habitual. Se estremeció enérgicamente y se dirigió hacia la calle lateral donde había aparcado el coche. Sus pasos se apresuraron al darse cuenta de que había pasado en la tienda más tiempo del calculado. No deseaba iniciar su estancia en aquella ciudad con una multa de tráfico.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina casi corriendo y tropezó con un duro pecho masculino.

–Tómatelo con calma, jovencito –dijo lentamente el enorme vaquero cuyas rudas manos la sostuvieron por los hombros.

Durante un instante, Bella permaneció quieta, consiente del agradable olor a cuero y caballos que emanaba del hombre. Después, elevó su mirada y se encontró con un par de relampagueantes ojos esmeraldas en un vigoroso rostro bronceado. La sonrisa que él le dirigió adquirió un matiz de disculpa cuando sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo.

–Lo siento, señorita. Desde luego, no es usted un jovencito.

Los ojos del hombre la miraban con apreciación y Bella se puso rígida. Suponía que los vaqueros no eran diferentes a otros hombres. Y los hombres la habían encontrado atractiva durante los años que fue a la facultad, pero invariablemente habían sido de dos clases: los que deseaban correrse una juerga agradable –darse un revolcón, como podría haber dicho este vaquero–, y los que, adoptando una actitud formal, esperaban que abandonara su carrera. Hasta el momento, Bella no había encontrado ninguno capaz de valorar aquello por lo que tanto había luchado. Así que tampoco tenía la intención de enamorarse de alguien tan egoísta. Deseaba el amor, desde luego, pero un amor duradero y rico, no la clase que limitaba y aprisionaba. Estos pensamientos cruzaron rápidamente por su mente mientras contemplaba los atractivos ojos del hombre.

–Perdone –se disculpó, con el tono más frío que pudo encontrar, mientras se apartaba.

Pero él no se desanimó. –¿Por qué? al fin y al cabo, me interpuse en su camino. Dígame, usted es nueva en la ciudad, ¿verdad?

–Si

La respuesta surgió sin haberla podido controlar e instantáneamente se enojó consigo misma. Tenía que hacer un trabajo, y eso no incluía flirtear con el primer vaquero que se encontrara por la calle.

–¿Cómo se llama? –le preguntó, acariciándola con su profunda voz, admirándola ahora claramente con la mirada.

Echando fuego por los ojos, Bella le rodeó, apretando con fuerza el paquete. No le gustaba aquel hombre. Era descaradamente masculino, la clase de hombre al que persiguen las mujeres. Sin duda, esperaba que ella se arrojara a sus pies, pensó malhumoradamente mientras se alejaba, haciendo sonar los tacones de sus nuevas botas sobre el pavimento.

–¡Eh, espere! –La llamó, con un acento divertido en su voz–. No se marche.

Pero Bella le ignoró y, afortunadamente, él no la siguió. Apretó los labios con gesto severo mientras subía a su pequeño _Volkswagen_ de color crema con el que había atravesado el país. Si él hubiera intentado algo, habría mostrado una actitud amable y apenada, se dijo a sí misma.

Arrojó el paquete sobre el asiento de atrás e hizo un esfuerzo por respirar lenta y profundamente. El corazón le latía con violencia, y sentía el cuerpo recorrido por un repentino calor que no era provocado por el sol. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre como aquél la afectara tanto, cuando siempre había despreciado a los de su tipo? Cerró los ojos por un instante, deseando contemplar un frío lago azul, lo que constituía su procedimiento habitual para calmarse. Pero, en esta ocasión, no funcionó. En vez del lago que solía imaginar, apareció en su mente la imagen del vaquero. A pesar de que le había visto una sola vez, aquella imagen era sorprendentemente completa. Coronaba el rudo rostro bronceado una mata de revuelto pelo cobrizo rizos sobresalían por debajo de un maltrecho y polvoriento _Stetson_. Tenía la nariz bien delineada y el mentón firme. Y ahora que Bella recordaba sus facciones, reparó en que una cicatriz le cruzaba la frente en diagonal. Una camisa a cuadros, algo húmeda, cubría el pecho contra el que tan bruscamente había tropezado, y Bella frunció el ceño al recordar el crespo vello cobrizo que sobresalía por encima del botón superior. La imagen de la parte inferior del vaquero era menos nítida, pero durante el breve contacto con su abdomen, las manos de la mujer sólo duro músculo masculino, y la sangre le afluyó al rostro al recordar el choque de los muslos varoniles con los suyos durante el encontronazo.

Bella abrió los ojos con un sobresalto y agitó la cabeza, malhumorada. Aquello era ridículo. Sería mucho mejor que pensara en su nuevo trabajo. Sin duda, Montana rebosaba de vaqueros viriles, y se acostumbraría a ellos. Se concentró en las instrucciones para llegar a su destino.

Una media hora más tarde, el pequeño 'escarabajo' pasaba bajo el gran letrero de madera que indicaba el comienzo del Rocking D. Mientras el vehículo avanzaba traqueteando más allá de la reja metálica de protección para el ganado, Bella se dijo que hasta entonces todo le había salido bien. Condujo lentamente por el sendero, que presentaba algunos baches, y pronto el rancho empezó a desplegarse ante ella. Contempló un rebaño que pasaba en la pradera cercana, y pensó que las instalaciones y el terreno tenían una considerable extensión. Sabía ya que se trataba de un rancho en plena explotación, con un ganado del que tendría que cuidar, pero ella anhelaba sobre todo ocuparse de los caballos, los fuertes, macizos y amistosos caballos.

Los caballos la habían acompañado en sus años juveniles, y para ella eran mejores amigos que los perros. En aquel rancho iba a cuidar de muchos: el anuncio decía claramente que los caballos ocuparían la parte principal de su trabajo. En los carnosos labios de Bella se dibujó una sonrisa. ¡Estaba deseando verlos!

Siguió el sendero irregular, pasando por delante de la casa, bastante anticuada pero de aspecto acogedor, hasta llegar a los establos. El lugar parecía deteriorado por la intemperie, pero Bella consideró que aquello era muy natural. Después de todo, se trataba de un rancho en explotación y no de un lugar de recreo.

Detuvo el vehículo y enderezó los hombros. No era el momento adecuado de sufrir un ataque de nervios, se dijo irónicamente. Hasta entonces no había sido consiente de su nerviosismo. Después de todo, no era probable que el señor Masen permitiera a nadie hacer semejante viaje si no tenía intención de aceptarle a su servicio.

Abrió la portezuela y bajó del coche, colocándose con más firmeza su _Stetson_ nuevo en la cabeza. Ahora tenía que encontrar al señor Masen. Se dirigió a la puerta de lo que parecía ser un cuarto de arreos, preguntándose que aspecto tendría su nuevo jefe.

–¿Hay alguien aquí? –preguntó, mientras golpeaba la puerta con los nudillos.

–Entre –replicó una voz áspera.

Bella abrió la puerta y entró en la estancia. Acostumbrada a la brillante luz del exterior, no pudo ver nada en aquel interior sombrío. Parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de adaptar su visión a la oscuridad.

–Dígame, señorita –la voz áspera pareció ablandarse levemente–, ¿busca a alguien?

Bella asintió. Ahora podía distinguir al hombre ya entrado en años que estaba sentado en un rincón.

–Sí, busco al dueño.

–El jefe aún no ha vuelto –dijo el anciano, cuya mirada recorría a la mujer de la cabeza a los pies–. ¿Sabía que iba a venir usted?

–Sí –respondió Bella, preguntándose si todos los hombres del Oeste miraban a las mujeres de una manera tan francamente apreciativa–. Pero desconocía la hora exacta de mi llegada.

El hombre alzó una mano morena y curtida por el trabajo para rascarse la cabeza.

–Eso no parece propio del jefe. Le gusta que vengan pronto.

Bella se ruborizó.

–Me temo que sufre usted algún error –le dijo en tono tenso–. Soy Bella Swan, la nueva veterinaria.

–¿Cómo? –El viejo vaquero se puso de pie y la miró con fijeza–. ¡No me diga! ¡Usted no puede ser eso!

Bella refrenó la irritación que sentía.

–Por favor, señor…

–Seth Clearwater –dijo él–. Llámeme Seth

–Por favor, señor Clearwater, le aseguro que soy Bella Swan, la nueva veterinaria. El señor Masen esperaba mi llegada dentro de una semana. Mire. –Abrió su bolso–. Tengo esta carta.

–No necesito eso –replicó Seth, lanzando una bocanada de humo de tabaco a una mosca desprevenida–. Se como se llama y conozco sus datos. –la mirada de sus ojos negros reflejaba astucia–. Yo mismo colaboré en su elección, pero no esperaba que fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Pensé que sería una fornida moza irlandesa.

La irritación de Bella se desvaneció.

–Soy irlandesa, en efecto señor Clearwater. Y a pesar de mi constitución menuda, estoy plenamente capacitada. –Le dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa y añadió–: Ya sabe que las cosas buenas van en envases pequeños.

Una sonrisa maliciosa iluminó el rostro arrugado de Seth.

–Ya ha convencido usted a este viejo irlandés. Nunca pude resistirme a una moza guapa. Y tiene buenas credenciales, que las he visto. –Meneó la cabeza–. Pero que me aspen si no parece usted delicada. Por su aspecto se diría que podría romperse con solo que un hombre le pusiera un dedo encima.

Bella se echó a reír.

–Le aseguro, Seth, que soy dura como los clavos. Ya verá.

Seth asintió.

–El que me preocupa ahora es el jefe. No estaba muy decidido a contratar a una mujer- –su curtido rostro se contrajo en una mueca–. La verdad es que estaba en contra. Fui yo quien le persuadió. –Exhaló un suspiro–. Y ahora van a caer sobre mí sus maldiciones.

–Eso es una tontería –dijo Bella, deseando que el jefe estuviera allí–. ¿Qué importa mi talla?

–Mire, los caballos son grandes. Usted sabe montar, ¿verdad?

Bella soltó una risa clara y vibrante.

–Desde los cinco años, Seth. Los caballos fueron mi primer amor. Por eso solicité este trabajo.

–Naturalmente –dijo Seth, cogiendo un viejo _Stetson_ y ajustándoselo a la cabeza–. Solo que… parece demasiado delicada, incluso con esa ropa. ¿Dónde están sus cosas? Será mejor que la acomode antes de que regrese Edward.

–Tengo el coche ahí afuera –replicó Bella–. No cree usted que me rechazará, ¿verdad? –le preguntó con ansiedad mientras le seguía al exterior–. Verá, he hecho un largo viaje desde Ohio.

Seth se encogió de hombros.

–No puedo prometerle nada cuando el jefe está de por medio. Pero es un hombre justo.

Bella le dirigió una fría mirada mientras abría la portezuela de su coche.

–¡Vaya consuelo! –exclamó.

Sacó una maleta y la dejó en el suelo. Seth soltó una risita.

–Permítame darle un pequeño consejo, señorita. No le hable al jefe con ese tono altanero, porque pronto le bajará los humos.

–¡No me diga!

Bella empezaba a dudar seriamente de que hubiera obrado con prudencia al aceptar aquel empleo, pero siguió sacando su equipaje del coche.

–El jefe es un poco quisquilloso de vez en cuando –dijo Seth jovialmente, mientras recogía el equipaje–. Pero tiene sus razones para ello. Ser un capeón mundial como jinete de potros cerriles no es moco de pavo, ¿sabe? Morder el polvo no es como caer en un lecho de plumas. Así se rompen los huesos.

Bella suspiró y siguió al hombre a través del patio, con una maleta en cada mano. Tendría que conseguir trabajo con un hombre que era imposible de complacer.

–Este va a ser su consultorio –dijo Seth, tras abrir la puerta de otra dependencia–. Ahora está algo sucio.

A Bella se le cayeron las maletas de las manos. ¡Algo sucio! La habitación estaba llena de telarañas, como una escena de una película de terror, y el polvo acumulado en el suelo debía tener por lo menos dos centímetros de espesor.

–Tenía la intención de limpiarlo –dijo Seth en tono de disculpa–, pero he estado ocupado –dio unos pasos, dejando las huellas de sus botas en el polvo–. Ahí hay otra habitación. –indicó una puerta abierta–. Había pensado que la moza dormiría aquí. –La miró y volvió a menear la cabeza–. Como le he dicho creía que sería una mozarrona no demasiado fina.

–No se preocupe –replicó Bella, procurando dar la impresión de que aquello era lo que había esperado. Seth dejó la maleta encima del camastro, levantando una nube de polvo que hizo toser a Bella. Cuando pudo detenerse le preguntó–: ¿Cuándo dispondré de una escoba, un cubo y un cepillo de fregar?

–Le conseguiré todo eso –dijo Seth–. Ahora mismo.

–Y será mejor que no traiga nada más –le gritó Bella cuando el viejo ya se alejaba–, al menos hasta que esté limpio.

Se quitó su _Stetson_ nuevo y miró a su alrededor. No había un solo lugar limpio en la estancia donde pudiera dejarlo. Lanzando otro suspiro, regresó al cuarto de los arreos y colgó el sombrero en un clavo de la pared. Luego se arremangó y se puso a trabajar.

.

Dos horas más tarde Bella se enderezó fatigosamente. La camisa recién estrenada se le pegaba a la espalda. Las habitaciones eran cálidas y estaban poco ventiladas. Ni siquiera los dos ventanucos que al fin había logrado abrir al coste de una uña rota dejaban pasar mucho aire. El cabello, húmedo de sudor, se le pegaba al cuello. Tenía la sensación de que se había bañado con los tejanos puestos y las botas nuevas le hacían daño. Aquella clase de trabajo no entraba en absoluto en el trato que habían hecho. Se enjuagó el sudor de la frente, dejando otro manchón de mugre en la mejilla.

Por fin el futuro consultorio quedó en unas condiciones aceptables. Entonces se dispuso a emprenderla con el dormitorio. Sacaría el colchón al aire libre, para que le diera el sol. Por muy cansada que estuviera, le sería imposible dormir en aquel sucio jergón. Con un suspiro de fatiga, bajó las maletas al suelo. Tendría que pedirle a Seth ropa limpia de cama. Sin duda, dormir sin sábanas no era una condición del empleo.

Revisó un momento el repugnante colchón. Ni siquiera el polvo ocultaba varios agujeros en la tela. Después de los comentarios de Seth, no tenía intención de pedirle ayuda al viejo. Cogió el jergón por un extremo y lo enrolló. Aunque era delgado y apelmazado, su volumen era aun excesivo para que ella pudiera abarcarlo con los brazos. Con un gruñido de exasperación, lo dejó caer de nuevo contra los muebles chirriantes. Tendría que arrastrarlo al exterior. No había otra manera de hacerlo, ni había razón para esperar a más tarde. Lo cogió por un extremo y lo arrojó al suelo.

Gracias a Dios, había encontrado un baño rudimentario en un cuartucho junto al llamado dormitorio. No era más que un lavabo, con la pica agrietada, y una ducha con el pie de estaño, pero al menos podría lavarse allí. Le parecía que nunca acabaría de restregarse el polvo y la suciedad.

A fuerza de muchas maniobras, por fin logró salir al exterior arrastrando el colchón. Con una sorda exclamación de fastidio, miró a su alrededor. Debía de haber algún lugar limpio allí. Entonces reparó en el _Volkswagen_, que había lavado el día anterior. ¡Pondría el colchón sobre el techo! Recorrió con el a rastras la distancia que la separaba del coche. Le costó muchos esfuerzos y jadeos, pero al fin logró subir el miserable jergón por el capo del vehículo y retrocedió, con las manos en las caderas, descansando unos instantes antes de volver a la batalla contra el polvo.

Bella no tendía a maldecir, pero la visión de aquel asqueroso cochón, que a la luz del sol parecía todavía peor, la exasperó. ¿Quién podía esperar que nadie, hombre o mujer, viviera en medio de aquella suciedad? Soltó una maldición y giró sobre sus talones. Le esperaba el resto de la mugre… y estaba decidida a vencerla.

–¡Oh! –Bella chocó de nuevo contra un pecho masculino, y no necesitó el olor de los caballos y del cuero para saber que era el mismo vaquero que había visto en la ciudad. La fatiga le había agotado la paciencia, por lo que retrocedió un paso y le miró furiosa–: ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

El vaquero tenía el ceño fruncido.

–Eso es exactamente lo que quiero preguntarle a usted.

–No es asunto suyo –replicó ella–. Resulta que trabajo aquí.

–¿Desde cuando?

–Desde que el señor Masen me contrató.

–El señor Masen –repitió el hombre, enarcando una ceja–. Así que el señor Masen la contrató para trabajar aquí.

Bella asintió.

–Eso es precisamente lo que he dicho. Ahora, si se aparta de mi camino volveré al trabajo.

–¿Qué clase de trabajo? ¿Es usted una señora de la limpieza?

A Bella no le pasó desapercibido el tono jocoso en la voz del vaquero.

–No señor, soy la nueva veterinaria del Rocking D –dijo ella vivamente.

–¿Mi nueva _qué_? –gritó el hombre, cuyos ojos esmeraldas le dirigían una mirada glacial y perforadora.

A Bella le tocó el turno de mirarle a su vez.

–¿Ha… ha dicho _su_…?

–Así es. Soy Edward Masen. Y usted es en realidad…

–Bella Swan. Lo siento, señor Masen. No tenía idea de quien era. Pensé… –sonrió desconsolada y deseó que él no la mirase de aquella manera–. Estoy acalorada y cansada. Y me temo que también malhumorada.

El vaquero asintió.

–¿Qué está haciendo con eso?

–Aireo mi colchón –dijo Bella con calma–. Acabo de limpiar la habitación. –Edward Masen se la quedó mirando un largo momento, y ella se preguntó si la habría oído –. Señor Masen…

–Me llamo Edward –dijo él distraídamente–. Pero esto no era para usted. Le dije a Seth que contratar a una mujer sería un error, pero el viejo chiflado se aferró a la idea. Dijo que animaría al lugar, que sería bueno para la moral.

El genio de Bella, que nunca podía dominar bien, amenazó con exaltarse de nuevo.

–Soy veterinaria, señor Masen, no un objeto decorativo. Si quiere animar el lugar –añadió en un tono tajante–, sería mejor que contratara a otra persona. Yo voy a estar ocupada tratando a los caballos.

–No serán los míos –replicó él.

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –le preguntó, deseando encontrarse de nuevo en Ohio, donde la gente se comportaba con decencia.

–Lo que he dicho. Usted no es más que un tapón.

Como aquel hombre la miraba desde su 1,85 de estatura, Bella difícilmente podía refutar aquello, pero intentó replicar por dignidad.

–Mi estatura no tiene nada que ver con la eficacia en el trabajo. Lo aceptaré si no me pide que coja a los caballos en brazos.

Su sarcasmo causó poca impresión en el vaquero, aunque vio que éste alzaba momentáneamente una negra ceja.

–Claro que no, pero este trabajo exige energía.

–Tengo toda la necesaria –le aseguró Bella.

–¿Usted? –Su mirada expresaba claramente incredulidad–. Parece como si no hubiera levantado un dedo en toda su vida.

Como acababa de pasar largo rato limpiando una habitación que no era adecuada siquiera para albergar a un cerdo, y como sabía que estaba sucia y llena de polvo, su genio estalló.

–Me tiene sin cuidado lo que le parezca –dijo, alzando la voz. Aquel hombre la ponía furiosa–. ¡Puedo hacer el trabajo tan bien como cualquier hombre!

El vaquero se echó sus _Stetson_ atrás, y un rizo de pelo cobrizo cayó sobre la frente.

–Tal vez pueda usted manejar a las yeguas, y hasta algún novillo enfermo de vez en cuando. Pero acabo de adquirir un nuevo semental, Diablo se llama, y el nombre no puede ser más adecuado. Es el diablo más traicionero que he visto jamás. Pero lo domaré.

–¿Cómo se comporta ese caballo? –le preguntó Bella, frunciendo el ceño.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

–Debe estar loca, muchacha. ¿Qué cómo se comporta? Se lo diré. No le basta con derribar a los vaqueros, lo que es natural que hagan los caballos salvajes, sino que ese bruto loco cree que es un toro e intenta pisotearlos. Ni siquiera lo quieren en los rodeos, y las empresas ganaderas lo consideran demasiado malo para quedárselo. Pero tiene una estampa magnífica. Por eso lo compré. Tengo la intención de domarlo. –su mirada se endureció y añadió–: Y lo domaré.

–¿Sabe algo sobre los antecedentes del animal? Por ejemplo, ¿cuándo empezó a comportarse así?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–¿Quién demonios lo sabe? Voy a criarlo, no a casarme con él.

–Probablemente le han tratado mal –dijo Bella, siguiendo la misma línea del pensamiento–. Un poco de amabilidad podría hacerle cambiar por completo.

Edward Masen soltó un bufido.

–¡Un poco de amabilidad! Está usted loca. Lo que ese caballo necesita es mano dura, auténtica disciplina.

Bella solo podía mirarle enfurecida.

–Muy propio de un hombre… arreglarlo todo con la fuerza, hacer que todo el mundo se rinda.

Edward asintió.

–Los hombres somos más fuertes que las mujeres, y más listos que los caballos.

Bella apenas pudo reprimir una exclamación de disgusto, y la sonrisa del vaquero le dijo que la había oído.

–Los animales no son como las personas –replicó ella–. En general tienen una buena razón para comportarse como lo hacen.

Él no se molestó en replicar, mientras la examinaba una vez más, pensativo.

–De acuerdo, puede quedarse. Pero durante un mes estará a prueba.

El júbilo de Bella se disipó pronto. ¡A prueba! Pero entonces el sentido común pasó a primer término, junto con su testarudez irlandesa. No era de la clase de personas que se rinden. Edward Masen lo descubriría.

–Y deseo que quede clara una cosa –añadió él, con expresión seria–. No quiero que ponga en práctica ninguna de sus teorías sobre la amabilidad. No deberá acercarse al semental a menos que esté realmente enfermo. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –dijo ella con desgana, pero sabiendo que debía decirlo. Se sentía completamente debilitada, abrumada por el calor, y se enjuagó la frente con una mano sucia–. Y ahora, si me permite continuar con la limpieza…

Edward Masen agitó de nuevo la cabeza.

–¿Dónde están sus cosas?

–Parte en el coche y parte ahí dentro… en mi habitación.

Pronunció la última palabra con un estremecimiento de repugnancia.

–No va a dormir ahí –dijo él con brusquedad–. Olvídelo. Ocupará uno de los dormitorios de la casa. –Ceñudo, empujó el colchón y abrió la portezuela del coche–. Le mostraré su habitación y luego enviaré a alguien para que recoja el resto de su equipaje. Espere a que coja a ese Seth por mi cuenta. Le daré a ese viejo demonio un buen tirón de orejas.

Bella pensó en protestar, pero cuando se imaginó pasar la noche en aquel pequeño y horrible cuarto, decidió guardar silencio. Cogió dos maletas y siguió al vaquero por el sendero que conducía a la casa.

La habitación que le dio era clara y soleada, con grandes ventanas y un baño adjunto. Bella trató de reprimir un suspiro de alivio al verlo.

–Gracias, señor Masen –le dijo con verdadera sinceridad.

–Prefiero que me llame Edward –dijo él–. Aquí no somos muy formales. Comerá también en la casa. La señora Weber es una excelente cocinera. Sólo tiene que decirle lo que desea.

–Eso no es necesario –empezó a decir Bella–. Puedo cocinar yo misma.

Él sonrió de un modo inexorable.

–No cocinará en los dominios de la señora Weber. Es la mejor cocinera del condado, se marchará con más rapidez de la que emplea una serpiente cascabel para atacar. –Alzó un dedo en un gesto de advertencia–. Y usted también se irá. ¿Comprendido?

Bella asintió.

–Comprendido, señor Masen.

–Edward –le recordó él. Consultó su reloj–. Ahora he de apresurarme. He de reunirme con alguien para cenar. La veré mañana por la mañana. Pídale a la señora Weber cualquier cosa que necesite.

–Gracias –replicó Bella mientras le veía cruzar la habitación. Sus largas y musculosas piernas tensaban los polvorientos tejanos en que estaban enfundadas.

Así que aquél era Edward Masen, su nuevo jefe, se dijo Bella mientras abría una maleta y sacaba una muda de ropa. No podía haber encontrado a un hombre más atractivo e irritante a la vez.

* * *

He aquí el primer cap! Espero les guste la historia, ami en lo personal cuando lo leí me gustó. Ya saben, si les gusta no duden en dejar sus reviews para así saber si subir el siguiente cap.

**Beatiful Blush**


	2. Chapter 2

_Lamentablemente ni la historia ni los personajes son mios. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de Nina Coombs._

* * *

**Love So Fearful**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

El canto de un pájaro despertó a Bella por la mañana. Se desperezó y se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir que no estaba rígida ni dolorida. Retiró las mantas y se acercó descalza a la ventana. Miró al exterior, bajo la luz que precede al alba, y sonrió. Parecía el principio de un hermoso día.

Unos minutos después salió del baño y se puso ropa limpia. Aunque el día anterior estaba acalorada y exhausta, no había olvidado regresar al establo para pedirle al sonriente Seth que le asignara un caballo y una silla de montar. Le gustó la pequeña yegua zaina, Darling, que el viejo le mostró, y pidió que la cobijara en el corral.

–Me gusta empezar el día cabalgando un poco –explicó a Seth, entusiasmada por la perspectiva.

Ahora, con las botas en la mano, salió sigilosamente al pasillo y bajó las escaleras. Edward Masen aun no había regresado a casa cuando ella, rendida del cansancio, se retiró a dormir, por lo que no tenía idea de cuando había vuelto. Y, desde luego, no deseaba empezar el día encontrándose con él.

Cogió su _Stetson_ y la chaqueta, que colgaban de sendos clavos en la cocina, y observó que el sombrero de Edward no estaba allí. Tal vez dormía con él, se dijo con un humor burlón. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a trabajar para Edward Masen.

Entró en los establos, tras haber recibido la caricia del fresco aire matinal, y husmeó apreciativamente. ¡Cuánto le gustaba el buen olor cálido de los caballos! Significaban para ella un hogar y seguridad.

Descolgó una brida y se dirigió a la casilla donde estaba la yegua. Un suave morro aterciopelado asomaba por encima de la puerta, y Bella lo acarició.

–Buenos días, chica. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

La yegua resopló y apartó la cabeza cuando Bella le colocó la brida.

–Tranquila, pequeña –le dijo, mientras la guiaba hacia el exterior–. Pronto correremos por ahí.

Ensilló rápidamente al animal, que estaba deseoso de salir, tanto que ni siquiera se molestó en henchir el vientre contra la cincha.

Bella inhaló profundamente el fresco aire de la mañana mientras subía a la silla de montar. ¡Qué paisaje tan maravilloso! Dirigió a la yegua al este, donde el sol empezaba a salir sobre la pradera. Una leve brisa le agitaba el cabello, haciendo que flotara tras ella, y olvidó sus preocupaciones por el nuevo trabajo, su irritación con Edward Masen, se olvidó de todo excepto de la fresca caricia del viento en su rostro y del ritmo estimulante del caballo entre sus rodillas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cabalgaba, y ahora pensaba hacerlo todas las mañanas. Se encasquetó su _Stetson_ y dejó que su mirada recorriera la pradera que se extendía ante ella.

Una luz rosa pálido teñía el horizonte, mezclada con franjas anaranjadas y amarillas. A medida que Bella avanzaba, los tonos luminosos se ampliaban y combinaban en un caleidoscopio de formas diversas que se extendía por el cielo. Bella respiraba con delicia el aire puro mientras los colores combinaban y se movían por el horizonte. Los hermosos colores se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba su vista a cada lado, en una impresionante exhibición de matices cambiantes.

Bella suspiró. Allá, en el Este, una nunca podía ver una salida del sol semejante. Siempre había edificios, altos o bajos, cables telefónicos o cualquier otra clase de obstrucción. Allí, la ancha extensión de la pradera parecía interminable. No faltaban los edificios naturalmente, pero estaban ocultos por la naturaleza del terreno. Los naturales del Oeste sabían que la aparente llanura de la pradera era un engaño. En realidad, se trataba de una gran parte de extensión ondulante, en la que ranchos, e incluso poblaciones enteras, podían desaparecer de la vista.

Bella descendió por una pendiente hasta un pequeño bosque de chopos y se detuvo junto al arroyuelo que gorgoteaba allí. Al este la luz del sol se extendía por el cielo en franjas de color gradualmente más anchas. Apoyada en la silla de montar, Bella se relajó y absorbió la belleza que la rodeaba. Iba a gustarle Montana. Sí, le gustaría mucho.

El horizonte fue adquiriendo brillantez a medida que la luz se extendía. El acre olor de la artemisa le cosquilleaba en la nariz al inhalar profundamente. Recorrió el horizonte con la mirada, asombrada de su enorme extensión, de aquel inmenso espacio. Suspiró y de pronto reparó en la intensidad del sonido. El silencio de la pradera era profundo, más que cualquier otro silencio que jamás hubiera escuchado. Una sensación de paz la inundó furtivamente. Aquello era lo que necesitaba la gente. Espacio y silencio. Volvió a aspirar hondo.

Una manchita que se movía en el horizonte llamó su atención. Alguien más gozaba de la mañana. Bella observó ociosamente la figura que avanzaba en su dirección. Luego, cuando se aproximó más, sintió una débil picazón en los finos cabellos de la nuca. No era posible, pero aquella figura le parecía familiar.

El jinete se aproximó rápidamente. La luz, a su espalda, silueteaba la anchura de sus hombros, y Bella sintió que se le cortaba el aliento. No podía ser Edward Masen. ¿Qué hacía allí a aquella hora del día? Todavía no podía ver el rostro del hombre, pues la luz a sus espaldas era demasiado brillante. Tal vez sería mejor que diera la vuelta y regresara al rancho, evitando a aquel jinete, quienquiera que fuese. Pero decidió no huir. Tenía que trabajar con aquel hombre, y no le permitiría pensar que la atemorizaba.

Se enderezó en la silla y colocó los pies en los estribos. Ahora el jinete estaba muy cerca, y unos instantes después se detuvo a su lado.

–Bien, bien, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Creía que las muchachas del Este dormían hasta el mediodía.

Por un momento, Bella sintió deseos de espolear a la yegua y partir al galope en busca de seguridad, pero reprimió aquella sensación, irritada. No iba a permitir que aquel vaquero la dominara.

–Buenos días, señor Masen –le dijo en un tono reservado.

–Me llamo Edward –respondió él, sonriendo y mirándola fijamente.

–Buenos días, señor Masen –repitió Bella.

El vaquero se encogió de hombros y Bella reparó de nuevo en la anchura de aquellos hombros musculosos.

–Buenos días, señorita Swan. Repito mi pregunta. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

–Disfruto de la salida del sol. –hizo un esfuerzo para no devolverle la sonrisa y observó por primera vez que su jefe tenía unos labioso carnosos y sensuales–. Me gusta levantarme temprano –siguió diciendo–. Las primeras horas de la mañana son las mejores del día.

La yegua se agitaba inquieta bajo Bella, consiente, incluso en demasía, de la proximidad del semental. Bella le acarició el cuello suave y sedoso para tranquilizarla. Pensó con ironía que podía comprender la inquietud de la yegua, pues ella misma notaba el impacto de la fuerte masculinidad de Edward Masen, que la enervaba y le dificultaba la respiración.

Mientras Edward dirigía al semental para ponerse junto ella, Bella vio que su mano enguantada se aferraba a las riendas, pues el gran caballo se resistía a que lo montara. A través de la corta distancia que los separaba, percibió una vaharada a cuero y caballo, un aroma que ya asociaba a Edward y que ahora tenía también un débil olor a artemisa.

El vaquero extendió su mano libre, tocando ligeramente el brazo de Bella.

–Es usted una chica caprichosa –le dijo en un tono acariciante–. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido venir aquí?

Bella se obligó a permanecer en calma e ignorar la mano del hombre que parecía quemarle el brazo.

–Me gustan los caballos, señor Masen. La verdad es que los amo. Por eso acepté este trabajo.

Edward le acarició el brazo cariñosamente; cada contacto producía a Bella una extraña sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo tenso.

–Ha hecho un largo viaje por este empleo. Una chica como usted, cruzando el país completamente sola…

–Eso no me ha preocupado lo más mínimo –replicó ella en voz queda.

Empezaba a sentirse curiosamente relajada, como si flotara en un estanque profundo de agua caliente. La mano de Edward se deslizó por su brazo hasta tocarle el hombro.

–Su novio debe de estar loco al permitir que una chica como usted viaje así.

–No tengo novio… –empezó a decir ella, casi hipnotizada por aquella sonrisa fascinante.

–Eso no puedo creérmelo –dijo Edward en tono cálido.

En aquel momento, la yegua, nerviosa, se hizo a un lado, apartando a Bella de la mano de Edward.

Durante unos instantes, Bella concentró toda su atención en dominar al animal. Cuando lo consiguió, el hechizo se había roto. ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que le hablara y la tocara de aquel modo? Como si ella fuera una, una… el mero pensamiento le arreboló sus mejillas.

Cuando Edward acercó de nuevo su semental, Bella no pudo contenerse más. Con un rápido movimiento, hizo girar a la yegua en dirección al rancho y partió al trote, lanzando una entrecortada despedida por encima del hombro. A pesar de la distancia, sentía la mirada del hombre fija en su espalda y, enfurecida, espoleo a la yegua para que emprendiera el galope. Oyó un grito tras ella, pero hizo caso omiso. Una especie de pánico se apoderó de ella, e impulsivamente dio rienda suelta al animal. Solo sabía que debía alejarse del hombre cuyo contacto le había afectado de un modo tan extraño.

Le pareció increíble, pero oyó el ruido de otros cascos tras ella. Edward no podía seguirla… ¡Pero la estaba siguiendo! Volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro y vio que el vaquero ya casi estaba a su lado. En aquel instante el semental alargó el paso y Edward se puso estrepitosamente al lado de Bella. Ésta solo tuvo tiempo de dirigirle una mirada de disgusto antes de que él se inclinara lateralmente para coger las riendas de la yegua. No le llevó más que unos segundos detener al animal.

Bella se volvió hacia él con expresión airada.

–¿Quién se figura que es? –le gritó, confiando en que su ira sería una defensa contra él–. ¡No tiene derecho a detener mi caballo de esa manera!

–Tengo todos los derechos –replicó él, echándose atrás el _Stetson_–. Usted es tonta, una tonta de remate.

–¿De qué habla? –preguntó ella.

Edward Masen la miraba exasperado.

–Si no le importa su propio cuello, al menos piense en el de la yegua.

Bella le devolvió la furibunda mirada.

–Eso es una pura tontería –dijo abruptamente–. No corríamos ningún peligro.

–¿Ah, no?

El hombre tenía una expresión sombría. Sosteniendo todavía las riendas de la yegua, bajó al suelo y se acercó a ella.

Bella le miraba furiosa desde lo alto de su montura.

–¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz? No le necesito, como tampoco necesito sus estúpidos consejos.

Vio que las facciones de Edward se endurecían. De repente, el vaquero soltó las riendas de la yegua y alzó los brazos, cogiendo a Bella por la cintura. Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras la levantaba con facilidad de la silla y la depositaba en el suelo, frente a él. Tuvo que echar la cabeza atrás para mirarle, lo cual aumentó todavía más su enojo. Bajó los puños y sus dedos trataron inútilmente de separar las manos las manos que todavía la sujetaban por la cintura. No podía librarse.

–¡Déjeme! –Exclamó fuera de sí–. ¡Déjeme!

–Todavía no –dijo él con voz enronquecida por la cólera–. No hasta que haya escuchado lo que tengo que decirle.

–No necesito escucharle –le espetó–. Déjeme en paz y permítame hacer mi trabajo. Váyase, por favor, váyase.

Entonces Edward la agitó, con tanta violencia que a Bella le rechinaron los dientes y su _Stetson_ nuevo le cayó y quedó colgando de su cinta, a la espalda.

–¿Qué diablos le ocurre? –Gruñó el vaquero–. ¿Se ha dejado todo su sentido común allá en el Este? Esta región está llena de marmotas de las praderas. No puede ir galopando por ahí a media luz. Si su yegua mete una pezuña en el agujero de una marmota, se romperá la pata… y usted el cuello.

Bella le miró con fijeza. Había oído sus palabras, e incluso se daba cuenta de que tenían sentido, pero parecían llegar desde muy lejos. Las manos en su cintura le quemaban. Había renunciado a seguir intentando librarse de aquellas manos, y ahora sus dedos empujaban débilmente los duros músculos de su pecho masculino. El contacto de aquel hombre había enloquecido todo su cuerpo. Tenía la boca reseca y sentía las rodillas débiles. Bajo la chaqueta abierta, sus senos se alzaban y bajaban rápidamente, siguiendo el ritmo de su corazón.

Cuando alzó los ojos para mirarle sintió un estremecimiento, un temblor de deseo. Empujó con más fuerza el pecho de Edward, consiente del calor bajo su camisa. Tenía que marcharse. El rostro oscuro y duro del hombre estaba cerca del suyo, su mirada la taladraba, la mantenía fascinada.

Consiguió desviar la vista, bajar los ojos y detener su mirada en los labios carnosos y sensuales. Los miró fascinada. Notaba con intensidad el olor del hombre. Bella se sentía débil, impotente. Ella, que jamás en su vida había temido a un hombre, temblaba ahora bajo la presa del vaquero, y su labio interior se estremecía.

Con una exclamación ahogada, Edward apartó las manos de la cintura de Bella, pero no para soltarla. Una de ellas se deslizó por su espalda para acercarla más a él, amoldando el cuerpo contra sus duros muslos, y con la otra la cogió por el mentón, alzándolo y manteniendo la cabeza inmóvil.

Las manos de Bella quedaron atrapadas entre su cuerpo y el pecho de Edward. Vio, impotente, como la boca del hombre se aproximaba más y más. Abrió la suya para protestar, pero no pudo articular palabra. Y entonces los labios del hombre cubrieron los suyos. Duros y exigentes, atacaron su boca. Bella intentó resistirse, pero era inútil. El brazo que aprisionaba su cuerpo era duro como el hierro, y la mano bajo su mentón oprimía cruelmente su carne. La boca de Edward devoraba la suya, obligándola a abrir los labios. Entonces la lengua invadió su boca, buscando la suya. La lengua de Bella retrocedió, ocultándose tras los dientes, pero era una retirada inútil. Ahora, él dominaba la situación por completo y tenía intensión de que siguiera siendo así. La mano extendida el la espalda de Bella amoldaba su cuerpo suave contra los duros músculos masculinos.

Bella intentó cerrar los labios, librarse de la mano que sujetaba su mentón y de la lengua que buscaba la suya con tanta insistencia. Pero él persistía, y aunque la muchacha había logrado liberar sus manos en el forcejeo, no le servía de nada, pues por muy fuerte que golpeara la espalda del vaquero con los puños cerrados, sus golpes no producían en él ningún efecto.

Supo instantáneamente que aquel no era un beso ordinario. Era producto del enojo de aquel hombre contra ella. A su manera, era una especie de castigo, una nueva expresión de su ira, no sólo por los acontecimientos de aquel encuentro, sino por los precedentes.

Pero fuera cual fuese su origen, el efecto del beso era devastador. Bella se esforzaba por controlar sus vertiginosas sensaciones. No podía permitirle que le hiciera aquello.

Pero sus golpes fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta que finalmente sus brazos rodearon el cuello del hombre, sus dedos penetraron bajo el_ Stetson_ para entrelazarse entre el rizado cabello cobrizo que rozaba el cuello de su camisa. Su resistencia la abandonaba lentamente. Sentía que le temblaban las rodillas, y su cuerpo quería amoldarse contra el del hombre. Ya no le importaban los motivos de aquel beso, sino sólo los efectos que le causaban. Sus senos se aplastaban contra el pecho de él; podía sentir allí las vibraciones de su corazón desbocado, mezcladas con los latidos de Edward.

Entonces la lengua de Edward encontró la suya, y un largo escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Bella. Él prosiguió su abrazo un instante más. Luego separó los brazos y ella quedó allí de pie, con las piernas temblando, los senos agitados, como si intentara recobrar el aliento.

También él respiraba entrecortadamente. Bella vio que el pecho le subía y bajaba con rapidez y escuchó su aliento. Pero cuando le habló lo hizo sosegadamente.

–Cenemos fuera esta noche, Bella. –acarició su nombre al pronunciarlo, como había acariciado sus labios, y ella se estremeció de nuevo.

Bella vaciló. Quería…, pero se impuso el sentido común. Era un mal asunto tener una aventura con el propio jefe. Y por lo que sabía de Edward Masen, así como por la calidad de aquel beso, aquello era sin duda lo que él pensaba. Bella meneó la cabeza.

–No…, gracias.

No dijo nada más, pues no confiaba en si misma, y se volvió hacia la yegua que aguardaba paciente. Todavía le temblaban las piernas, pero pudo recorrer los pocos pasos que la separaban del animal y montar en él. Se dirigió al rancho, manteniendo a la yegua al paso.

Tardó cinco minutos recuperar la respiración normal. Paso largo rato antes de que se arriesgara a volver la cabeza atrás. No había señal de Edward Masen. La pradera se lo había tragado por completo, _como si nunca hubiera existido_ **(N/A: Snifsnif… Esa frase me recordó a Luna Nueva)**. ¡Y ojalá no hubiera existido!

Pero Bella no podía resolver sus problemas de aquel modo, y quería conservar su empleo.

Se acomodó en la silla y exhaló un suspiro. No había hecho un trato para hacer aquella clase de trabajo con un jefe como Edward Masen. ¿Quién habría imaginado que iba a dar con un vaquero tan pagado de su virilidad, o qué podría afectarla como la había hecho? Aún no era capaz de comprender cómo un hombre que ni siquiera le gustaba podía causarle aquel trastorno. Pero no podía dar media vuelta y huir a Ohio. Nunca se había dado por vencida y no tenía intención de hacerlo ahora. Quería tener éxito en su trabajo, pero no acostándose con el jefe. Su sonrisa reflejaba una decisión inflexible.

* * *

Siento si tarde en actualizar, pero estaba en exámenes & 'esstudiar' acaparaba mi tiempo :)

Reviews? Visiten mis demás historias... si quieren, claro -pero adoraría que lo hicieran.

**Beatiful Blush**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de Nina Coombs._

* * *

**Love So Fearful**

**.**

Bella no vio a Edward durante varios días. Cuando regresó al establo, encontró a Seth allí, y el viejo la acompañó a lo largo de la hilera de casillas, presentándole cada animal y contándole algunas anécdotas.

La pequeña y mal vestida habitación a la que Bella llamaba su consultorio, resultó más agradable cuando dos vaqueros del rancho lograron abrir con palanquetas las otras dos ventanas. Bella pensó que parecía haber por allí bastante gente aparentemente ociosa, y se preguntó si aquello sería normal en un rancho. Pero como los hombres se mostraban siempre tan corteses y dispuestos a hacer todo lo que les pidiera, agradeció su compañía. Sin embargo, durante la tercera tarde después de su llegada, los hombres parecieron esfumarse.

–¿Dónde está todo el mundo –le preguntó Bella a Seth, cuyo lugar habitual de trabajo parecía ser el cuarto de los arreos.

–El jefe les dijo… –Dejó de aceitar una gastada silla de montar y tragó saliva–. Bueno, tienen cosas que hacer. No pueden estar merodeando continuamente por el establo, aunque haya aquí una guapa moza como usted.

Bella no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

–Espero no haber causado problemas a nadie.

Seth sonrió y su viejo rostro se llenó de arrugas.

–Solo a mí. El jefe me dio un tirón de orejas, pero ha tenido que admitir que hace usted bien su trabajo.

–Gracias.

Bella tiró distraídamente de las cintas de su _Stetson_. De modo que Edward había reñido a Seth por dejar que los trabajadores del rancho se acercaban a ella. Mientas recogía la almohaza y el cepillo, se dijo que el jefe se mantenía alejado de ella, lo cual la alegraba, naturalmente, pues aquello simplificaba mucho las cosas. Lo sucedido aquella mañana había sido un golpe de suerte. Estaba nerviosa por su encuentro casual en la ciudad y el descubrimiento de que Edward era su jefe. Y además, tenía que admitirlo, su flagrante virilidad la había afectado. Jamás había conocido a un hombre con semejante atractivo físico. Pero era sólo una atracción química, desde luego. Y, por lo que sabía del hombre, a él no le había sorprendido.

–Voy a almohazar a Arabica –dijo Bella.

–No es necesario que haga eso –replicó Seth, agitando su trapo aceitoso, con un gesto vago.

–Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlo. Además –añadió Bella–, es bueno para ella que se acostumbre a mí. Cualquier día de estos parirá su potro.

Seth asintió.

–Confiemos en que todo salga bien. Edward le tiene un cariño especial a esa yegua.

Bella no pudo ocultar del todo su sorpresa.

–No creía que un caballo pudiera significar tanto para el señor Masen, quiero decir como individuo. Sé muy bien que una yegua gestante es un animal muy valioso.

Si Seth reparó en la formalidad con que Bella se refería a su patrón, no lo mencionó.

–Puede que Edward parezca duro, pero hay en él un rincón de ternura para sus caballos. Y Arabica, precisamente, es hija de una yegua que fue la favorita de su madre.

Nuevamente Bella se vio obligada a hacer una pausa. Era difícil imaginar a Edward Masen como un chiquillo con una madre.

–Por lo menos logró poner de nuevo el rancho en pie antes de que la pobre se muriese. Estaba muy orgullosa de él.

–¿El rancho tenía problemas?

Bella sabía que no era conveniente chismorrear acerca del propio jefe, pero no podía evitarlo. Tal vez si pudiera ver a Edward como una persona, no se sentiría tan amenazada por él.

Seth hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

–Las cosas iban muy mal. El viejo… bebía mucho, demasiado, y el rancho se iba cuesta abajo con rapidez.

Bella guardó silencio. Por alguna razón había supuesto que la vida de Edward Masen había sido fácil, por lo menos aparte de la pista de rodeo-

–Por eso el muchacho triunfó en el rodeo cuando tenía dieciséis años. De algún modo, consiguieron que el viejo no echara mano de aquel dinero, y el rancho fue recuperándose poco a poco. Las cosas fueron mejor cuando el viejo murió. Sí, señor, ese Edward es un muchacho del que uno puede estar orgulloso.

El silencio imperó en la estancia durante un minuto entero, sin más ruido que el que hacía Seth al frotar la silla con su trapo aceitoso. Luego Bella se irguió bruscamente y fue a la casilla de la yegua. Mientras sus manos se deslizaban acariciantes por los flancos del animal, pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar.

Inhaló el olor cálido y confortante de la yegua. Siempre había pensado con mayor claridad en el establo, rodeada por el olor de los caballos. Y ahora tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Escuchar a Seth había sido un error. Era más fácil pensar en Edward Masen como un macho arrogante. Saber algo de su historia, pensar en él como en un ser humano, no le ayudaría a resistir su atracción. Y no podía negar que se sentía atraída por él.

Aunque no le había visto desde aquella segunda mañana, pues comía sola en el comedor del rancho, siempre parecía tener a aquel hombre en la mente. A pesar de sus resoluciones, aquella misma mañana había ido al bosquecillo de chopos donde encontró a Edward la primera mañana. Cada vez que entraba o salía de la casa, que oía pisadas fuera del consultorio, o el sonido de un caballo o un coche en el patio, aguzaba al instante sus sentidos, deseosa de ver a Edward, y sabiendo que no debería hacerlo.

Distraídamente, apoyó la cabeza en el costado de la yegua. ¿Había cometido un error al ir al Oeste? ¿Y si no podía liberarse de aquel alocado sentimiento hacia Edward Masen? ¿Y si éste hacía otro avance? ¿Si intentaba besarla de nuevo? Mientras reanudaba el almohazado de la yegua, se dijo que no era probable que aquello sucediera. Después de todo, no había visto a Edward desde aquella mañana.

Estaba decidida a resistir, al menos hasta que finalizara el mes de prueba. No sería ético que se marchara ahora, cuando la yegua estaba a punto de parir. Tal vez ésa era la razón por la que Edward había querido contratar a un veterinario fijo. Dio la vuelta para acicalar el otro costado de la yegua. En cualquier caso, se dijo, el jefe necesitaba sus servicios…, o al menos la yegua. No podía pensar en marcharse hasta que naciera el potro.

Almohazaba las crines flotantes de Arabica, cuando oyó el ruido de un camión que subía por el sendero. Bella pensó que probablemente era un vaquero al que Seth había enviado a la ciudad en busca de provisiones, y siguió con la faena que ella misma se había impuesto. A la yegua le encantaba la atención que le prestaba, y el hecho de que Bella le agradara sería de gran ayuda cuando llegara el momento del parto.

Se abrió la puerta del establo, pero Bella, concentrada en su tarea, fingió no oír a Seth, que saludaba al recién llegado con un sonoro: 'Hola, jefe'. Pero entonces el viejo añadió, evidentemente complacido y sorprendido:

–¿Cómo está, señorita Tanya? Hacía tiempo que no la veía por aquí.

Bella no pudo evitar un sobresalto de sorpresa.

–He estado bastante ocupada con la organización de los rodeos. Ya sabe cómo son esas cosas.

–Sí –replicó Seth–. Soy viejo, pero no tanto como para olvidar cómo es el rodeo. Aunque la verdad es que no parece usted muy fatigada.

Tanya se echo a reír, con una risa clara y gangosa.

–Es usted un viejo adulador, Seth Clearwater, y eso me gusta.

Bella continuó cepillando a la yegua. Ojalá se marcharan del establo sin verla siquiera. Se dijo, irónicamente, que estaba acalorada y sudorosa, y olía a caballo. La mujer visitante, aunque tuviera algo que ver con el rodeo, debía de ser hermosa. Su tono de confianza no solía resonar en la voz de mujeres poco atractivas.

–¿Dónde está Bella? –oyó preguntar a Edward–. Quiero que Tanya la conozca.

–Está con Arabica –contestó Seth–. Se pasa mucho tiempo con esa yegua. Se diría que es como su hija.

La risa apagada de Tanya no hizo nada por aliviar el azoramiento de Bella, ni tampoco sus siguientes palabras:

–Parece que has conseguido una veterinaria concienzuda, Edward.

Aquellas palabras parecían sinceras, pero aun así Bella se sintió incomoda. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero no quería que Edward pensara en ella sólo como una profesional escrupulosa.

Oyó ruido de pasos que se aproximaban a la casilla, y rodeó a la yegua para quedar de cara a la puerta, sin dejar de restregar con firmeza al animal. Cuando Edward llegó a la casilla, Bella alzó la cabeza y le miró.

–Hola, Bella. Veo que se ha hecho buena amiga de la yegua.

Su tono era neutro y formal.

–Sí, pensé que sería útil –dijo ella, y se obligó a sostener la mirada de aquellos brillantes ojos esmeraldas, una mirada simplemente amistosa.

–He traído conmigo a una vieja amiga, para que vea a la yegua y la conozca a usted.

Se volvió hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado y Bella la miró también. Lo que vio confirmó sus peores sospechas. Aquella Tanya era alta, casi tanto como el mismo Edward. Una larga cabellera rubia rojiza enmarcaba un rostro de rasgos clásicos, y los tejanos y la camisa no ocultaban en absoluto la voluptuosidad de su cuerpo.

–Te presento a Bella Swan, Tanya. Esta es Tanya Denali. Somos viejos amigos.

Tanya soltó de nuevo aquella risa apagada y atractiva.

–Muy viejos amigos –admitió, cogiendo a Edward del brazo–. No puede imaginarse las diabluras que cometíamos juntos de pequeños.

La risa de Edward era profunda y cálida. Bella se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que la oía.

–Vamos, Tanya, dejemos aparte las anécdotas de la escuela.

–Si tú lo dices, Edward.

De repente, Bella se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo cepillando la misma parte de la yegua, y se movió un poco.

–La yegua parece perfecta –dijo Tanya, examinándola con ojo crítico–. Tiene que darte un precioso potrillo.

–Así lo espero –dijo Edward, asintiendo–. El padre es Trueno, ¿sabes? Aún pasará algún tiempo antes de que podamos utilizar a Diablo.

Tanya asintió, pero frunció el ceño, ensombreciendo se bello rostro.

–No sé por qué insististe en comprar ese bruto. Es peligroso, Edward.

Él se encogió de hombros y rió.

–Ya sabes por qué lo compré. Estuvo a punto de aplastarme los sesos aquella vez que me pisoteó.

–Pero ya te habían pisoteado antes –señaló Tanya.

Edward meneó la cabeza y sus facciones se endurecieron.

–No es lo mismo. Las otras veces fueron accidentales, pero la última vez ese bruto tenía intención de hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo va a lamentar.

Bella sintió que la acometía un escalofrío de temor, y la yegua se movió nerviosa bajo sus manos. Desgraciado de quien se cruzara en el camino de Edward Masen, pensó; aquel hombre era duro como el pedernal.

–Y ya que hablamos del viejo diablo, ¿qué te parece un paseo a caballo hasta la dehesa occidental? Podríamos darle un vistazo.

Tanya rió de nuevo.

–De acuerdo, Edward. Es agradable cabalgar sólo por diversión. Además, no quiero ablandarme.

–Eso no es probable –replicó Edward–. ¿Creería usted, Bella, que esta pequeña dama es una campeona de carreras de velocidad?

–Eso debe ser apasionante –dijo Bella, tratando de mantener un tono neutro. ¡Le había dicho _pequeña_ dama, nada menos! –. Creo que requiere mucha habilidad.

–Sobre todo requiere un buen caballo –dijo Tanya, sonriente–. El caballo te proporciona el triunfo o hace que te rompas la crisma. Quizá le gustaría probarlo alguna vez.

Era una oferta sincera, de ello Bella no tenía duda alguna. Se rió, un poco tensa.

–Creo que no, señorita Denali.

–Llámeme Tanya, por favor.

–De acuerdo, Tanya. Me temo que no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Soy ante todo veterinaria. Sólo cabalgo por placer.

–Bueno, si cambia de idea, será un placer darle algunas indicaciones.

–Es usted muy amable –replicó Bella–, pero creo que voy a concentrarme en mi trabajo como veterinaria.

–La comprendo –asintió Tanya–. Debe de ser maravilloso saber lo que es necesario hacer cuando un caballo se pone enfermo –su voz había adquirido un deje melancólico–. Yo siempre me siento triste e inútil en esas ocasiones.

Con cierta sorpresa, Bella descubrió que aquella mujer empezaba a gustarle.

–Sé a qué se refiere –le dijo–. Yo sentía lo mismo de niña, en la granja. Fue entonces cuando decidí hacerme veterinaria.

–Debe haber tenido que trabajar muy duro… años de universidad.

Bella asintió.

–Pero valió la pena, así como estoy de que su triunfo en las carreras merece las horas que dedica a entrenarse.

Al margen de lo que aquella mujer representara para Edward, no podía evitar sentir amistad hacia ella.

–Supongo que sí –dijo Tanya quedamente–. Pero a veces me pregunto si realmente merece la pena.

Su rostro adoptó de pronto una extraña expresión de lejanía.

–Nada de eso –terció Edward jovialmente, apretando la mano de Tanya–. Vamos, montemos en seguida.

Tanya volvió a animarse.

–Claro, Edward. Espera un momento. –se volvió hacia Bella–: ¿Qué opina usted de Diablo?

Bella miró automáticamente a Edward.

–Todavía no lo he visto. Está en la dehesa desde que llegué.

–En ese caso, también usted debe venir –dijo Tanya–. El paseo a caballo le sentará bien. Seth, ensille el caballo de Bella, ¿quiere?

Bella sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro.

–Oh, no es necesario. No deseo entreme… bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Tanya se volvió bruscamente hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado.

–¿Qué clase de jefe eres, Edward? –le preguntó en tono risueño–. Vamos, dile a Bella que no es una esclava del trabajo.

Edward sonrió, pero no había afabilidad en su mirada.

–Bella sabe que no soy un esclavizador. Además, te has adelantado a mí. Precisamente iba a decirle que nos acompañara cuando empezaste a meterte conmigo.

–Estupendo –dijo Tanya, riendo–. Entonces, todo está arreglado. ¿Seth?

Bella salió apresuradamente de la casilla, consiente de la mirada de Edward sobre ella, de lo pequeña e infantil que debía parecer al lado de la belleza escultural de Tanya.

–No es necesario que Seth se moleste. Yo misma ensillaré a la yegua. Estaré con ustedes en un momento.

No le pasó desapercibida la momentánea expresión de alivio en la mirada de Edward, y supo que había juzgado acertadamente: no quería que Tanya creyera que trataba mal a su nueva veterinaria.

Mientras colocaba en el estante la almohaza y el cepillo, Bella se preguntó qué pensaría aquella mujer si estuviera enterada del beso que le había dado Edward aquella mañana en la pradera. Su rostro volvió a teñirse de rojo. Levantando su silla de montar con una expresión de fastidio y corrió a la casilla de Darling. Afortunadamente, Edward y Tanya habían salido del establo y no había allí nadie que pudiera observar sus esfuerzos para colocar la silla sobre el lomo de la yegua. Años de experiencia le habían enseñado cómo realizar la difícil tarea a pesar de su pequeña estatura. Sacó la yegua al patio, donde Edward y Tanya estaban ya montados, él en un ruano castrado y ella en una bella yegua Morgan.

Bella se detuvo un momento, sin sentir siquiera que Darling le tocaba el hombro con su hocico.

–¡Vaya caballo! –exclamó, llena de admiración hacia el animal.

–Se llama Sunshine –explicó Tanya, evidentemente complacida por la reacción de Bella–. Es mi montura favorita cuando estoy en casa.

–Vamos –urgió Edward, con una extraña expresión en el rostro –. Vosotras podéis pasaros todo el día chismorreando, pero esto es un rancho, y tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Obedientemente, Bella montó y dirigió a la yegua tras las otras dos monturas, preguntándose a qué obedecía aquella peculiar expresión de Edward.

Pero Tanya sólo se reía.

–No seas un aguafiestas, Edward. Además, hablar de caballos no puede considerarse un chismorreo. –Se volvió a Bella con una sonrisa y una mirada conspiradoras–. Para saber de verdad lo que es bueno hay que correr en el rodeo. O conocer a alguien que lo haga.

–Bella no tiene tiempo para esas cosas –dijo Edward, espoleando a su caballo para que avanzara al paso largo–. Además, la mitad de lo que se dice del rodeo no es cierto.

Tanya guiñó un ojo a Bella.

–Teme que oiga usted lo que la gente dice de él –comentó, sonriente, antes de azuzar su yegua tras él.

Bella dio rienda suelta a su montura, escasamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír. Era muy cierto que el chismorreo acerca de Edward se mantenía con quien compartía su tiempo libre… y en su cama. Pero aquello, se dijo Bella con severidad, no era asunto suyo.

Los caballos avanzaban a medio galope, y por fin aquel ritmo sedujo tanto a Bella que olvidó sus preocupaciones. Cuando podía cabalgar en una montura como aquella, nada más parecía importarle.

Poco después Edward refrenó a su caballo, poniéndolo al paso, y los otros se detuvieron a su lado.

–Mirad allí –dijo a sus acompañantes.

Bella siguió la dirección de su mano enguantada y retuvo el aliento, llena de admiración. Al otro lado de la pradera galopaba el negro semental. Sus largas zancadas devoraban la distancia, y sus crines ondeaban al viento.

–¡Que estampa tiene! –Exclamó Tanya–. No es de extrañar que lo compraras, Edward. –se volvió hacia él y concluyó–: Es toda una belleza.

–Sí, lo sé.

Algo apartada, Bella miraba el rostro del vaquero sin que él se apercibiera. Su expresión cambió por completo mientras contemplaba al caballo; la satisfacción que le producía la hermosura del animal iluminaba sus facciones.

Si Bella hubiera necesitado algo más que la confirmara en sus suposiciones, aquellos instantes habrían bastado. El amor de aquel hombre por los caballos era tan profundo como el de ella.

Edward se volvió de improvisto y vio que Bella le miraba. Ella desvió la vista, procurando evitar que el rubor acusador aflorase a sus mejillas. Pero no fue lo bastante rápida para perderse el brillo burlón de aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Fijó su propia miraba en el semental negro, extasiándose ante su gracia salvaje e imaginando qué sentiría si pudiera cabalgar sobre aquel ancho lomo, cruzando velozmente la pradera, tan rápido que el paisaje se difuminaría a los lados. ¡Dios! Montar un caballo como aquel debía ser lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Era evidente que Tanya pensaba lo mismo.

–¡Oh, Edward! ¿Podré montarlo cuando lo hayas domado?

Edward soltó una risita sofocada.

–Nadie monta a ese pequeño excepto yo, cariño. Es demasiado caballo para que ninguna mujer pueda dominarlo.

Y acto seguido dirigió a Bella una mirada que encerraba una clara advertencia.

Ella la aceptó en silencio, manteniendo su expresión sosegada. Era inútil discutir con un hombre como Edward. Bella tan sólo esperaba que nunca tuviera que tratar al semental como veterinaria. Si ahora era salvaje, lo sería aun más cuando Edward terminara con él.

–¡Oh, Edward! –exclamó Tanya, a la que tampoco le agradaba aquella clase de superioridad masculina–. Sabes muy bien que manejar un caballo es cuestión de habilidad y no de fuerza.

Edward apretó los labios y su rostro adoptó una expresión inexorable.

–Tal vez sea así, pero deja que un caballo como ese se ponga a galopar con el bocado entre los dientes y seguro que desearás tener unos brazos mucho más fuertes. –Frunciendo el ceño, añadió–: Lo digo muy enserio, Tanya. Ese semental es un animal fuera de serie. Ya le he dado las órdenes oportunas a Bella, ¿no es cierto?

–Así es –asintió ella, dedicando una breve sonrisa a la otra mujer–. Hace poco que estoy aquí, pero por lo menos he aprendido una cosa. Cuando Edward da una orden, no hay más que hablar.

La risa de Tanya fue espontánea.

–Te conoce bastante bien, Edward.

El vaquero dirigió a Bella una mirada penetrante.

–Mientras me obedezca, nos entenderemos bien.

–Naturalmente –dijo Tanya, que con toda evidencia disfrutaba al percibir la incomodidad de Edward–. ¿Quién podría atreverse a desobedecer al gran Edward Masen?

–Tú –replicó él, con una sonrisa algo tensa. Consultó su reloj–. Lo siento, pero debemos regresar. Tengo trabajo pendiente.

Hincó las espuelas en el ruano y partió a través de la pradera. Tanya miró divertida a Bella y azuzó a su montura.

–Así es él –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa–. No aguanta mucho las bromas.

Bella lanzó un último vistazo al gran semental que nunca montaría, y pensó que a su jefe tampoco le gustaba que le desobedecieran.

* * *

Qué opinan? No sé si les gusta la historia, casi no hay reviews :(

Anímenme chicas... & chicos en el extraño caso de que leyera esto un hombre.

Las invito a pasarse por mis demás fics... & por fitas, si son mucho muy amables-lindas-geniales-etc,etc,etc voten o review-en (?) por mi fic _Abigaíl_ para _The Happiness Story Contest_!

**Beatiful Blush**


	4. Chapter 4

_Nada es mío: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de Nina Coombs._

****

_¡Lamento la tardanza!_

* * *

**Love So Fearful**

**.**

Era un sueño delicioso. De algún modo, Bella sabía que se trataba de un sueño. Estaba en la pradera y el sol salía sobre el horizonte. A lomos del gran semental negro, corría por la pradera, y era tan maravilloso como lo había imaginado. Entonces vio a Edward, cabalgando en el ruano, pero ella espoleó a su gran montadura negra y se alejó a toda velocidad. Ningún otro caballo podría darle alcance. Ahora Edward no podría detenerla.

Y entonces sintió el contacto de una fuerte mano en su hombro.

–¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Despierte!

–¡No! ¡No! Déjeme. ¡No me hará daño!

–¡Bella!

La mano agitó de nuevo su cuerpo, con violencia, y Bella recobró abruptamente la conciencia. Aquello era real: la mano de Edward sobre su hombro desnudo. Y ella no llevaba más que un fino camisón de dormir.

–¡Edward! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡Salga de mi habitación!

–¡Bella! –Exclamó él con firmeza–. ¡Despierte! No tengo tiempo para esta tontería. ¡La necesito! Se trata de la yegua. Arabica está a punto de parir.

–¡Oh! –Bella se despertó del todo–. Yo… yo… Lo siento. Enseguida saldré.

Él hizo unrudo gesto de asentimiento.

–No pierda tiempo.

–Sí, sí. En seguida saldré.

Instantes después, Edward salía de la habitación.

–Estaré en el establo –le dijo por encima del hombro.

Bella se vistió precipitadamente, se calzó las botas y se metió la camisa dentro de los tejanos mientras corría por el pasillo. Por la tarde la yegua le había parecido normal, sin ningún signo de que el parto estuviera tan próximo. Todo tenía que salir bien. Edward amaba a aquella yegua.

Cruzó el patio y vio la luz encendida en el establo. Entró en el cuarto de los arreos para coger su bolsa y luego corrió a la casilla de Arabica.

La yegua estaba en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos, y sacudía la cabeza. Edward, a su lado, le hablaba con suavidad y le acariciaba el cuello. Bella efectuó un examen rápido y profesional. Cuando se volvió, su rostro expresaba preocupación.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Edward–. ¿Algo va mal?

–Temía que sucediera esto. La examiné esta tarde… el potro aún no ha dado la vuelta.

–¡Maldición! –Exclamó Edward en tono contenido, pues no quería alarmar a la yegua–. Se estrangulará con el cordón umbilical.

Bella tomó una rápida decisión y se arremangó.

–Tal vez yo pueda darle la vuelta.

–¿Usted? –preguntó él, incrédulo.

–¿No me recuerda? –le preguntó Bella con calma–. Soy veterinaria. Ahora siga tranquilizándola. Seth dijo que éste es su primer parto.

–Lo es.

–Eso la pone más nerviosa.

–¿Cree que puede hacerlo? –inquirió Edward.

–No puedo darle ninguna garantía –respondió ella con firmeza–. Lo único que puedo decirle es que lo he hecho en otras ocasiones. –vio la pregunta en la mirada de Edward y añadió–: Y tuve éxito.

No había necesidad de decirle que aquella experiencia se remontaba a su infancia, cuando ayudaba a su padre en la granja.

Edward no dijo nada más y volcó toda su atención en la yegua, dejando que Bella se dedicara a su tarea. Ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar sus nervios. No se trataba de cualquier potro, sino de uno que era especial, tanto para Edward como para ella. Tenía que lograr que naciera bien.

La noche pareció interminable. Con las manos introducidas en las entrañas de la yegua, Bella notaba que el sudor se deslizaba por su frente. Encogía un hombro y trataba de enjuagárselo antes de que le llegara a los ojos.

–Espere –le dijo Edward en tono amable.

Se aflojó el pañuelo de colores que llevaba en el cuello y secó la frente de Bella, con movimientos suaves. Ella sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva. Por un momento se olvidó del establo, la yegua, el potro… todo excepto el hombre arrodillado tan cerca de ella. Le llegó un buen aroma masculino, mezclado con el inevitable olor a cuero y caballos, y sintió su proximidad a través de todo su cuerpo estremecido.

–Gracias –susurró, mirando aquellos ojos tan próximos a los suyos.

–De nada, doctora.

La mirada de Edward era tan cálida que, por un momento, ella pensó que le diría algo más, pero él volvió a dirigir su atención a la yegua.

Finalmente, Bella se volvió hacia Seth.

–Creo que ya lo tengo. Una cuerda. Necesito una cuerda.

Seth se apresuró a ir en busca de una, y Edward enjuagó de nuevo la frente de Bella, con expresión preocupada. Era por la yegua, naturalmente, pero Bella extrajo fuerzas del contacto de aquella mano.

Seth regresó corriendo con un cabo de cuerda.

–Hágale un lazo –pidió Bella.

–Ahora tranquila, pequeña –le dijo Edward a la yegua–. Ya falta poco. Aguanta.

Bella extrajo una mano y cogió el lazo que había hecho Seth.

–El potro está demasiado resbaladizo. Voy a rodearle las patas delanteras con la cuerda. Así podremos ayudarle a salir.

Seth asintió, con una expresión sombría en su arrugado rostro.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en el flanco sudoroso de la yegua, buscando la cabeza del potro. Deslizó las manos hacia abajo y encontró las patas delanteras. Era difícil trabajar sólo por medio del tacto, sin poder ver, pero finalmente retiró las manos y se puso en pie. Enrolló el extremo de la cuerda alrededor de sus manos, afianzó los pies y se preparó para el momento decisivo. La yegua gimió al sentir otro acceso de dolor, y Bella afirmó bien los pies y tiró de la cuerda.

–Está saliendo –dijo Seth–. ¡He visto los cascos!

Bella aspiró hondo y esperó al siguiente dolor de la yegua.

–Viene otro –dijo Seth, al lado del animal, y Bella tiró de nuevo.

Como se concentraba en la operación de tirar, no vio que Edward abandonaba su lugar junto a la cabeza del animal, dirigiendo una mirada a Seth. Cuando rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Bella, ésta se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de dejar caer la cuerda antes de recobrar el dominio de sí misma. Durante aquellos instantes, la contracción de la yegua se había suavizado.

Por un momento Bella sintió que las manos de Edward le quemaban, como aquella mañana en la pradera. Entonces una mano se deslizó alrededor de su caja torácica, hasta que el brazo del hombre rodeó su cintura por completo. Ella lo sintió como una barra de acero contra la que descansaran sus senos. El pulso le latía con violencia en la garganta.

–Tiraremos juntos –dijo él, junto a su oído.

Entonces la yegua sufrió otra contracción y Bella no tuvo tiempo para entregarse a sus propias sensaciones.

Perdió la cuenta del número de veces que tiraron. El brazo de Edward la mantenía cerca de su pecho. Había doblado el otro brazo alrededor del extremo de la casilla. Bella notaba su cuerpo duro presionado contra su espalda, al tirar de ella. Pensó que iba a quedarse sin aliento. La cuerda le desgarraba la piel de los dedos. Finalmente, cuando ya pensaba que ya no podría soportarlo ni un instante más, la yegua soltó un resoplido convulso y el potrillo salió al exterior, con un impulso que hizo caer a Edward y a Bella sobre la paja, amontonados.

La cuerda se deslizó de las manos de Bella, y por un instante sólo pudo pensar en recobrar el aliento. Luego, cuando empezaba a respirar mejor, se dio cuenta de que, mientras caían, la mano de Edward se había separado de su cintura, y ahora los dedos se cerraban sobre un seno. No podía culparle, naturalmente, puesto que Bella había caído encima de él, pero se puso en pie de un salto, sofocada, y corrió al lado de la yegua.

Seth ya estaba allí y había librado las patas del potro de la cuerda. Una vez concluida su penosa experiencia, la yegua se ocupaba de limpiarlo. Poniendo cuidado para no interferir en sus cuidados maternos, Bella examinó al potrillo.

–Una potranca –dijo en tono de triunfo–. Te dará un montón de buenos potros.

Edward llegó a su lado.

–Así será, gracias a ti.

–Te dije que sabía de qué iba la cosa –dijo Seth, con una sonrisa ancha–. Nunca vi a un veterinario mejor, ni más guapo.

Bella trató de sonreír, sintiéndose casi demasiado agotada para moverse. Edward le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

–Cuida de ellos, Seth. Bella parece muy cansada.

–Y no es de extrañar –dijo Seth–. Va a amanecer.

–Sí, estoy cansada –dijo ella. Sus piernas habían perdido toda flexibilidad, y se preguntaba si podría moverlas. Se miró las manos y los brazos ensangrentados y sonrió débilmente–. Debo de tener un aspecto horroroso.

La presión de la mano de Edward en su hombro aumentó ligeramente.

–Hasta tiene sangre en la nariz –le dijo en tono divertido–. Pero Seth está en lo cierto. En usted todo parece bien.

–Adulador –replicó ella, esforzándose para que el tono de su voz pareciera ligero.

.

Llegaron a la puerta trasera y Edward la abrió para que pasara ella primero.

–¿Por qué no se lava ahí? –Le indicó el baño situado al lado de la cocina–. No sé qué hará usted, pero yo estoy demasiado excitado para dormir. Necesito sosegarme. ¿Le apetece una taza de chocolate caliente?

Bella asintió.

–Me parece muy bien.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras ella, permaneció inmóvil un largo rato, con la sensación de que sus fuerzas la habían abandonado. Luego enderezó los hombros fatigados y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. La colgó del respaldo de una silla y se enjabonó generosamente manos y brazos.

Hizo una mueca al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Su sostén de encaje parecía fuera de lugar cuando tenía el rostro tan sudoroso y mugriento. Y, en efecto, había sangre en su nariz. Pero tras aquel breve repaso a su lamentable aspecto, se encogió de hombros. Aquella había sido una veterinaria, no una mujer…, excepto en los escasos momentos en que había sentido con tanta intensidad la presencia de Edward, la mano del hombre que le quemaba en el seno.

Suspiró y empezó a enjabonarse la cara. Ahora no podía permitirse pensar en eso; debía seguir siendo una veterinaria.

Se había aclarado el rostro y tanteaba en busca de una toalla, cuando oyó el crujido de la puerta. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y vio a Edward en el umbral, con una descolorida camisa a cuadros en su mano extendida.

Bella se quedó un instante como transfigurada, sin saber qué hacer. Luego, al notar que la mirada de Edward se posaba en los hacecillos del encaje que cubrían sus senos, sintió que se ruborizaba y su mano se movió con un gesto automático para coger una toalla y utilizarla como protección.

–Perdone –dijo él, alzando la vista de sus senos para mirarla a la cara–. Pensé que quizá querría una camisa limpia, porque la suya se había ensuciado bastante. Esta es mía. No me pareció bien ir a su cuarto para buscar una de las suyas.

–Gracias –Bella cogió la camisa con una mano, manteniendo la toalla ante ella con la otra–. Saldré en seguida.

–Bien –asintió Edward–. El chocolate caliente ya está casi listo. Creo que le vendrá bien una taza.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Edward se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Bella se puso la camisa con una mano temblorosa. La prenda tenía aquel olor a artemisa y cuero que parecía formar parte de Edward. Titubeó mientras intentaba abrocharse los botones, pues los dedos habían empezado a endurecerse a causa de las rozaduras producidas por la cuerda. En algunos lugares le habían salido ampollas, y en otros tenían la piel rasgada.

Por fin terminó de abrocharse y volvió a mirarse al espejo. La camisa le venía demasiado grande, las mangas le rebosaban las puntas de los dedos y la parte inferior le llegaba a las rodillas. Con el cabello echado atrás y recogido con una goma elástica, y aquella enorme camisa, casi parecía una niña pequeña. Una niñita cansada, pensó exhalando un suspiro. Demasiado cansada hasta para meterse los faldones de la camisa en los tejanos.

Abrió la puerta e hizo una mueca cuando sus dedos doloridos hicieron girar el pomo. Edward estaba al lado de la cocina. Se volvió cuando la oyó entrar en la estancia. La sonrisa de su rostro era burlona, pero ella no se enfadó. Sabía que tenía un aspecto gracioso con aquella camisa demasiado grande.

La sonrisa se desvaneció, sustituida por una expresión preocupada.

–Parece agotada. Tenga, tome una taza de chocolate.

–Me apetece mucho –dijo Bella, y sin pensarlo dos veces tendió la mano para coger su taza humeante.

Sus dedos magullados soltaron la taza en el mismo instante en que un grito de dolor salía de sus labios. La taza se rompió al caer sobre la mesa, y el líquido caliente le empapó la pechera de la camisa.

Bella se quedó paralizada. Su mente se negaba a funcionar. Pero mientras estaba allí inmóvil, con el líquido caliente quemándole la piel, Edward se aproximó rápidamente y le desgarró la camisa con solo un movimiento violento. No necesitó, más que otro instante para romperle el sostén, cuya finísima tela se partió fácilmente en sus manos. Luego cogió a Bella en brazos y la dirigió al fregadero, depositó su carga sobre el aparador y le echó encima agua fría.

Bella chilló cuando el agua helada bañó su piel tierna, pero Edward no se detuvo. La sostenía con una mano alrededor de los hombros, mientras que con la otra, provista de un vaso, le remojaba generosamente el pecho.

–¡Por favor, Edward! –exclamó con voz temblorosa, no por el cansancio o la frialdad del agua, sino por el hecho de que tenía los senos desnudos y sabía que los pezones se le estaban endureciendo–. Estoy bien, de veras. –se esforzó por enderezarse, deseando haberse dejado el pelo suelto para que cayera ante ella como una capa protectora–. No me he quemado, pero siento un frío horrible. –Él no podía saber que sus estremecimientos no se debían del todo al frío–. Por favor, dame una toalla.

–¿Estás segura? –le preguntó él, absolutamente serio–. Los líquidos hirvientes pueden producir serias quemaduras, ¿sabes?

–Lo sé –asintió Bella–, pero me has ayudado a tiempo.

Quería evitar la mirada de Edward, pero no podía. Al menos, mientras él la miraba a los ojos no miraba ninguna otra parte.

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando vio que la mirada de Edward cambiaba, que a la preocupación sucedía la afabilidad. Bella se obligó a hablar.

–Por favor, Edward, dame una toalla. Y otra camisa, si no te importa. –Miró los jirones de la camisa en el suelo y añadió–: Siento habértela estropeado.

–Era ya vieja –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella vio que el rubor afloraba bajo el bronce intenso de la piel de Edward.

–Lamento haberte roto el sostén.

–No te preocupes. –Bella le dirigió una sonrisa algo tensa, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo–. Ha sido en cumplimiento del deber.

Él asintió y dio media vuelta.

–Tienes una toalla detrás de ti.

–Gracias.

Bella buscó tras ella. Ahora que Edward se había vuelto de espaldas, podía mirarse sin embarazo. El chocolate caliente no parecía haberle causado ningún daño. Se oprimió la piel con cuidado, pero no estaba tierna. La rápida acción de Edward le había evitado cualquier lesión seria. Con un rápido movimiento, se quitó el elástico del pelo y dejó que le cubriera los hombros. Luego se tapó el pecho con la toalla.

Él se volvió en aquel momento. Se había desabrochado la camisa, y se la quitó.

–Probemos de nuevo –le dijo, ofreciéndole la prenda.

La idea de ponerse su camisa, que conservaba aún el calor de su cuerpo, hizo temblar a Bella. Pero no podía rechazarla.

–De acuerdo.

Pero cuando tendió una mano para cogerla, Edward soltó una viva exclamación.

–Caramba, muchacha. No es raro que dejaras caer la taza. ¡Cómo tienes la mano! Déjame ver la otra.

–No…, no puedo –dijo Bella en voz baja

–No seas estúpida –gruñó él–. Ya he visto lo que tratas de ocultar con esa toalla. Pero toma, ponte esto.

Sostuvo la camisa, y ella deslizó los brazos en las mangas. Notó el calor de la prenda contra su piel, el calor de Edward, y se estremeció. Bajó del aparador y dio la espalda al hombre mientras trataba torpemente de abrocharse. Edward la cogió por los hombros, dándole la vuelta.

–Déjame hacer eso.

Bella sabía que, tal como tenía las manos, tardaría mucho tiempo en abrocharse, así que permaneció quieta y en silencio mientras él lo hacía, procurando contener el aliento y no mirarle. Pero tenía que mirar a algún lado, y no podía ser más que hacia arriba, a su rostro, o a su pecho desnudo. No se atrevía a enfrentarse con su mirada, ahora que el pulso le latía con fuerza en la garganta y los dedos de Edward estaban tan cerca de su cuerpo. Pero mantener la mirada fija en el pecho masculino no era mucho mejor. Era ancho y bien musculado, el pecho de un atleta. Y bajo el fino vello oscuro, Bella podía detectar el latir de su corazón.

Cuando él se agachó, acercándose más para abrocharle los botones inferiores, su aroma masculino la envolvió, y su pecho le rozó levemente la mejilla. Bella se alegró entonces de que las largas mangas le ocultaran las manos, pues tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no tocarle. Tenía dificultades para no ceder al impulso de apoyar el rostro contra el ancho pecho que tenía tan cerca.

–Ya está –le dijo al fin, enderezándose y mirándola.

Ahora Bella reparó en la red de finas cicatrices que recorrían en diagonal sus costillas, hasta llegar al vello, donde se ocultaban. Seth tenía razón. Edward había sufrido unos cuantos accidentes.

De repente, la habitación pareció girar a su alrededor, y Bella se tambaleó. Al instante, la mano de Edward la cogió por el codo, la condujo a la mesa y la acomodó en una silla. Luego se arrodilló ante ella.

–Ahora déjame ver esas manos, las dos.

Obediente, le tendió las manos. En primer lugar, Edward le subió las mangas grotescamente largas, con diestros movimientos de sus grandes dedos. Luego le examinó las manos y agitó la cabeza.

–Qué tonta has sido. Tendrías que haberte puesto guantes.

–No podía –dijo Bella–. No puedo palpar con ellos.

–Debiste ponértelos después de colocar la cuerda en su sitio.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que sí. No pensé en ello.

–Tampoco yo –dijo él, apesadumbrado. Se puso en pie–. No te muevas. Tienes que ponerte algo en esas manos.

–Buscaré algo arriba –dijo Bella, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

Una manaza en su hombro la obligó con firmeza a sentarse de nuevo.

–No, quédate aquí y deja que me encargue yo.

Bella no insistió. Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir.

–De acuerdo –le dijo.

Se hundió en la silla mientras aguardaba. Sólo deseaba apoyar la cabeza en la mesa y dormir. Era todo lo que podía hacer para mantener el cuerpo erecto. Sus ojos parecían empeñados en cerrarse, aunque ella quería mantenerlos abiertos.

–Bella.

Aunque Edward pronunció su nombre suavemente, ella se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos.

–Me había adormilado –le dijo, en tono de disculpa.

–Extiende las manos. Esto te va a escocer un poco, así que haz un esfuerzo para aguantarlo.

Bella pensó que estaba demasiado fatigada para sentir escozor del antiséptico, pero el dolor fue intenso. Apretó los dientes para refrenar un grito.

Tuvo la impresión de que Edward se quedaría allí eternamente, untándole las manos de antiséptico, pero al fin quedó satisfecho. Dejó el frasco sobre la mesa y cogió un rollo de gasa.

–¡Edward! –exclamó, mirándole fijamente mientras él comenzaba a vendarle las manos.

–No hay discusión que valga –dijo él con firmeza–. Aquí soy el jefe. –Terminó fijando el vendaje con esparadrapo y examinó su obra con una evidente satisfacción–. Debería de haber sido médico –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bella se miró sus manos vendadas y rió débilmente.

–Pero no precisamente cirujano.

–Ven aquí. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Le colocó las manos bajo las axilas y la alzó de la silla. Por un instante ella notó la cálida presión de aquellas manos contra los lados de sus senos. Luego, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo, Edward la condujo hasta la sala de estar. Allí, un gran ventanal permitía ver la pradera. Estaba amaneciendo y un brillo amarillo y rosado se destacaba contra el azul pálido del cielo.

Permanecieron de pie ante la ventana. Edward mantenía su brazo amigablemente posado en los hombros de Bella. El incidente del chocolate caliente había sido olvidado por completo.

–Hermosa salida del sol, ¿verdad? –dijo él, con los labios muy cerca de la oreja de Bella.

–Sí, es preciosa.

Y era, en efecto, preciosa, sobre todo estando junto a él, rodeada por su brazo, envuelta en su aroma embriagador. Era encantador… y peligroso.

–Voy a ponerle ese nombre a la potranca de Arabica –dijo Edward–. Sunrise, salida del sol.

Las lágrimas afluyeron de súbito a los ojos de Bella. Aquel no era el hombre al que había creído conocer. No era insufrible, jactancioso, que atropellaba a la gente con su arrogancia, sino un hombre tierno y sensible.

Edward se volvió hacia ella, le puso las manos en los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Bella vio que su boca se aproximaba, lenta, inexorablemente, a la suya. No podía protestar ni presentar resistencia. Sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla. Se mantenía de pie porque él la sujetaba con sus brazos.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave, tierno, consolador. Bella se abandonó, rodeó el cuello de Edward con sus manos vendadas y su cuerpo se amoldó a los fuertes músculos del hombre. Cuando finalizó el beso, él la cogió en brazos como si fuera una pluma.

–Ahora voy a llevarte a la cama.

–Puedo andar –protestó ella débilmente.

La fatiga nublaba la sonrisa de Edward.

–¿Quieres que hagamos una apuesta? A que no te sostienes en pie.

–Tampoco tú pareces en perfectas condiciones –dijo ella quedamente, reparando por primera vez en la barba incipiente que oscurecía el rostro de Edward.

–Oye, encanto –su sonrisa se ensanchó–, puedo llevarte con una sola mano.

Y dicho esto la alzó en brazos y la mantuvo equilibrada en lo alto. Bella no pudo evitar un grito.

–¡Edward! ¡Bájame!

La risa franca y plena de Edward ensanchó su corazón.

–No te preocupes. Voy a llevarte a la cama. Eso es todo.

La fatiga volvía a hacer presa en ella. Llegaba en oleadas que pugnaban por cerrarle los parpados.

–Tú ganas –musitó.

Pero aunque estaba rendida, era consiente de que su mejilla descansaba contra un cálido hombro desnudo, y que si él inclinaba un poco la cabeza podría volver a besarla.

Subieron las escaleras sin ningún incidente, y Bella se relajó en los brazos que la sostenían. Edward abrió la puerta del dormitorio y depositó a Bella en el lecho.

–Es hora de dormir, ojos castaños –le dijo, separando los brazos de ella.

Bella suspiró, renuente a perder el contacto de Edward, deseosa de seguir en sus brazos.

–Supongo que no puedo dejarte dormir con las botas puestas –dijo él de repente, y empezó a descalzarla y luego a quitarle los calcetines.

Bella notó que sus grandes manos manipulaban la hebilla de su cinturón, pero no sintió temor. Le parecía perfectamente natural que él la desvistiera. Le quitó los pantalones, que arrojó sobre una silla, y la levantó para retirar las sabanas y arroparla luego.

–Bueno –dijo él al fin, con un tono extrañamente áspero–, ahora a descansar. Mañana me darás mi camisa. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

Bella oyó aquellas palabras como si flotaran entre ellos, pero no parecían haber salido de su boca. Se sentía encerrada en un cálido capullo, rodeada por el aroma de la camisa de Edward, cuyo aliento le acarició la frente mientras la besaba.

–Buenas noche, bella durmiente –le susurró.

–Buenas noches, príncipe mío.

Estaba convencida de que ya soñaba, por lo que apenas importaba lo que dijera. Una sonrisa divertida iluminó el rostro de Edward, y la sorpresa se reflejó brevemente en su rostro antes de que se volviera, pero ella ya se había puesto de lado, acurrucada, vencida por el sueño.

* * *

¡Hey, de verdad lamento tardarme en actualizar!... pero eh aquí otro cap :)

Gracias a las que dejan sus hermosos reviews, ponen el fic en alert o favoritos, motivan a seguir actualizando :DD

**Beatiful Blush**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ya saben... nada es mio :( Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de Nina Coombs._

_

* * *

_

**Love So Fearful**

**.**

El sol estaba en lo alto cuando Bella se despertó. Una mirada a su reloj le dijo que eran casi las nueve. Ya tendría que estar junto a la yegua, comprobando su estado. Miró sonriente sus manos vendadas. Edward nunca sería un buen medico, pensó mientras se quitaba las vendas. Tenía los dedos doloridos, pero ya habían empezado a curarse. Con un poco de cuidado, no tardarían en estar perfectamente.

Apartó las sábanas y volvió a sonreír. Le gustaba llevar la camisa de Edward. Era como si parte de él estuviera todavía con ella. Recordó vagamente que la había subido en brazos hasta la cama. Le parecía que habían intercambiado unas palabras, pero todo estaba cubierto por una fina niebla de fatiga, como una imagen vista a través de una ventana empañada por la escarcha, borrosa, difuminada.

Se vistió y, sin preocuparse por el desayuno, corrió hacia el establo, ansiosa de ver a la potranca y la yegua.

Encontró a Seth sentado a horcajadas en una silla de montar.

–Buenos días, doctora. ¿Ha dormido bien?

–Como un tronco –rió Bella–. No oí el menor ruido. ¿Dónde está Edward? –preguntó, incapaz de ocultarla ansiedad de su tono.

Seth, que tallaba un trozo de madera con una navaja, no hizo ningún movimiento en falso.

–Salió hacia las ocho, en dirección a la casa de los Denali. Dijo que volvería después de comer.

Bella trató de mantener la sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿Cómo está la yegua?

–Va muy bien –respondió Seth–. Y también la potranca.

–Voy a echarles un vistazo –dijo ella.

–Muy bien. Yo voy a seguir sentado aquí, tomando un poco más de este estupendo sol.

Bella se esforzó por mantener la cabeza bien alta mientras se dirigía al establo. Así que Edward había ido a ver a Tanya. Lo sucedido la noche anterior no había significado nada. Había sido una ocasión especial. Ambos estaban exaltados tras el nacimiento del potrillo, exhaustos y, no obstante, agitados. Y se había producido una tensión sexual entre ellos desde el principio. Bella supuso que era muy natural que sucediera algo cuando la fatiga bajaba las barreras.

El beso no había sido nada especial. Solo una manera de exteriorizar su satisfacción. Bella no podía evitar que la sangre afluyera a sus mejillas al recordar los acontecimientos de la víspera. Primero él la había visto sin camisa, con los pechos apenas cubiertos por el minúsculo sostén. Luego, cuando ella derramó el chocolate, Edward le desgarró la camisa y vio sus senos desnudos. Y cuando la depositó en la cama, le quitó los tejanos. Prácticamente había visto de ella todo lo que había que ver.

Pero volvió a decirse que nada de ello había tenido la menor importancia, y había sido absurdo por su parte pensar otra cosa. Parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas mientras se inclinaba por encima de la barandilla para mirar al interior de la casilla. La yegua parecía totalmente recuperada, y el potrillo, cuyas patitas apenas parecían poder sostenerle, se estaba alimentando ávidamente.

Bella sonrió. Allí todo parecía estar en orden. La yegua alzó la cabeza de la paja y lamió el velludo hocico del potrillo. Las lágrimas brotaron entonces y Bella ahogó un sollozo. Los animales recién nacidos le hacían sentirse sentimental, pero en esta ocasión había algo más. En el momento en que la yegua mostró su amor maternal, Bella experimentó un dolor casi físico. Quería tener un hijo. Su deseo era tan intenso que le hacía daño. Pero aquello no era lo peor. Veía al niño en su mente… un pequeñín de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeraldas. ¡El bebé de Edward Masen!

Se enjuagó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y entró en la casilla para examinar a los animales. Todo iba bien. Cuando terminó su examen, volvía a ser dueña de sí misma. Aquel comportamiento era estúpido y no venía a cuento. Había compartido con Edward el nacimiento del potro, él la había tratado con ternura e interés… pero, desde luego, nada de aquello significaba algo especial para él. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar a las mujeres. Sabía como hacerlo, ya fuera castigándolas con besos, ya arropándolas tiernamente tras una dura noche de trabajo.

Bella acarició con gesto distraído el morro aterciopelado de la yegua. Había un problema que no había tomado en consideración. Antes de aceptar el empleo había reconocido que quizá no le gustara el clima, o las condiciones de trabajo, o incluso el jefe. ¡Pero nunca había pensado que podría enamorarse de él! Y ahora eso era lo que parecía haber sucedido, pues en otro caso, ¿qué podía significar su fantasía acerca de tener un hijo de Edward?

Con el ceño fruncido, dio unos cariñosos golpecitos a la potranca y abandonó la casilla, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente tras ella. Aquella manera de pensar no la conduciría a ninguna parte. Estaba claro que no podía renunciar a su trabajo sin una razón. ¿Y qué razón podría aducir? No tenía nada de qué quejarse, salvó quizá la manera despótica con que él la trataba. Y usar eso como excusa sólo le haría parecer ridícula.

Enderezando los hombros, salió a la luz del sol y se acercó a Seth. Nunca había huido de sus problemas, y ahora tendría que resolver aquel.

–Los dos parecen en perfecto estado –le dijo al viejo, sentándose en una piedra–. Estoy muy contenta de que todo saliera bien.

–Los dos lo estamos –dijo Seth–. Tendría que haber oído al jefe esta mañana. Se deshacía en elogios por el gran trabajo que hizo usted. No paraba de hablar de lo mismo.

Bella sonrió débilmente.

–Tampoco a mí me hizo daño –siguió diciendo Seth–. Soy el responsable de haberla contratado, por así decirlo. –le dirigió una mirada maliciosa.

–Me alegro de haberle ayudado a congraciarse con el jefe –replicó ella–. Pero tengo la sospecha de que en realidad no necesitaba mi ayuda. Hace mucho tiempo que está con Edward, ¿no es así?

–Así es. –Seth frunció el ceño, en actitud pensativa–. Ya estaba aquí cuando nació el muchacho, y le he visto crecer. –Sus ojos adoptaron una expresión de lejanía–. Era un pequeñajo valiente. La niña de los ojos de su madre.

Bella percibió emoción en la voz del viejo, pero no le interrumpió.

–Yo le enseñé a montar y usar el lazo. Su padre ya se había aficionado claramente a empinar el codo. Sí, nunca tuve familia propia. Pero ese chico…

Bella suspiró quedamente.

–Qué afortunado ha sido al tenerle a usted.

Seth sonrió con dulzura.

–Reconozco que los dos hemos tenido suerte. –la sonrisa se desvaneció–. Estoy realmente orgulloso del muchacho, pero últimamente me preocupa.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

–¿Por qué?

–Ese chico necesita una mujer.

–No creo que tenga que preocuparse por las mujeres –opinó Bella, revelando por su tono más de lo que ella creía–. Probablemente le persiguen.

Seth la miró serio y soltó un bufido.

–No me refería a las mujeres. Cualquier hombre puede encontrarlas. Me refiero a _una_ mujer, con la que establecerse y formar una familia. Va a cumplir treinta años. Lleva demasiado tiempo en el rodeo y se ha roto ya unos cuantos huesos. Es hora de que se retire.

Se produjo un silencio mientras Bella se esforzaba por no formular la pregunta que llevaba en su mente. Finalmente no pudo más.

–Creía que Tanya…

Seth se encogió de hombros.

–Eso creía mucha gente, pero aún no ha sucedido. Edward parece bastante dispuesto, pero ella quizá no esté decidida a retirarse. Lleva el rodeo en la sangre, y las carreras de velocidad no rompen los huesos.

Bella no hizo más preguntas. No podía imaginarse así misma posponiendo el momento de ser la esposa de Edward, si se le ofrecía aquella oportunidad. Pero, naturalmente, eso no sucedería.

De repente le pareció opresiva la compañía de Seth. Necesitaba estar sola.

–Creo que voy a cabalgar un poco.

Seth no apartó la vista de su navaja.

–Darling está en el corral trasero. Pero no se acerque a la dehesa del oeste. Ni siquiera el trabajo de anoche le salvaría la piel si Edward la descubriera merodeando por donde está ese semental.

–De acuerdo –dijo ella en tono neutro.

Hasta aquel momento no había pensado en Diablo, pero ahora que Seth se lo había recordado, estaba decidida a ir a la dehesa del oeste. Edward tal vez sabía de caballos de rodeo, pero sus estúpidas reglas acerca del semental dificultaban sus esfuerzos para tratarle si el caballo caía enfermo o se hacía algún daño. Aparte de que deseaba poner en práctica ciertas técnicas que había aprendido para ganarse la confianza de los animales difíciles, necesitaba algo para apartar de su mente a Edward Masen y la visita que había hecho a Tanya. El rancho Denali se hallaba en el este del Rocking D. con un poco de suerte, Edward nunca sabría que había estado cerca del semental.

Como siempre, el placer de cabalgar le ayudó a eliminar su tensión. Llevaba unos guantes para proteger sus manos, todavía doloridas. Mantuvo la yegua a un paso largo, atenta a los omnipresentes agujeros practicados por las marmotas de las praderas.

El sol apretaba, notaba su calor en la cabeza, por lo que tendió un brazo por encima del hombro y alzó el _Stetson_ para encasquetárselo. Dejó que su mirada vagase por la pradera. Las plantas de artemisa estaban altas, secándose ya bajo el sol estival. Las rodadoras se agitaban suavemente bajo la brisa ligera. A pesar de sus inesperados sentimientos hacia Edward, la vida allí era agradable. Estaba rodeada de caballos y de un espléndido paisaje. No podía pedir nada mejor.

Llegó al bosquecillo de chopos con el arroyuelo y dejó que la yegua bebiera antes de descabalgar y atarla. Buscó un lugar fresco, se tendió en la sombra y se relajó. Todavía se sentía fatigada por el esfuerzo de la noche anterior, pero había sido una buena noche de trabajo, una noche de la que podía estar orgullosa. Sonrió y ladeó el _Stetson_, cubriéndole los ojos.

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados y los miembros relajados, sus sentidos estaban alerta. Cuando cabalgaba hacia aquel lugar, vislumbró al semental a lo lejos, con una pequeña manada de yeguas pisándole los talones. No le había visto huir al galope, para proteger a las yeguas, por lo que Bella tenía algo ganado. Lograr la confianza de un animal no era nunca una tarea fácil, pero el pasado del semental le había predispuesto a desconfiar de los hombres y temerlos. Requería tiempo, tal vez mucho, vencer aquella prevención inicial, pero Bella sabía que podía conseguirlo.

Diablo no se acercó lo suficiente para beber, pero una hora más tarde, cuando Bella se incorporó, vio que se había aproximado un poco, y pensó con satisfacción que era suficiente por un día. Lentamente, se encaminó hacía la yegua para desatarla y montar.

Había pasado la hora del almuerzo y su estómago emitía gruñidos de protesta cuando entró en la cocina. La señora Weber, con su voluminoso vientre cubierto por un delantal impecable, trató sin éxito de ponerse seria.

–Ni desayuno ni almuerzo –le dijo–. ¡Ay, ay, chiquilla! Vas a quedarte en los puros huesos.

–Siento molestarla entre comidas –se disculpó Bella.

–Como si no estuviera acostumbrada a ello –replicó el ama de llaves con una sonrisa–. De todos modos, el jefe nunca come a su hora. ¡Anda! –le señaló una silla–. Siéntate allí y te traeré un buen bocadillo de rosbif y un vaso de leche.

Bella no pudo evitar la risa.

–¿Leche? ¡Señora Weber!

El ama de llaves soltó una risita de conejo.

–Un poco de calcio nunca le está de más al cuerpo. Y después del trabajo de anoche, necesitas alimentarte bien.

–Lo estoy deseando, señora Weber –dijo B ella, sonriente–. Tengo el estómago completamente vacio.

El ama de llaves regresó poco después con un sustancioso bocadillo de rosbif a base de pan casero. Bella lo miró ávidamente antes de hincarle el diente.

–Gracias… Parece delicioso.

Estaba terminando el último bocado, y pensando que le apetecía comer más, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Edward.

–Oiga, señora Weber, ¿dónde…? –se interrumpió al ver a Bella y colgó el sombrero de su gancho –. Ah, estas aquí. Precisamente la persona a la que deseaba ver. –Cruzó la estancia en tres zancadas–. ¿Qué tal tienes las manos esta mañana?

–Mucho mejor –replicó ella, presentándoselas para que las inspeccionara.

–Sí, están bien –asintió Edward–. ¿Y cómo está el resto de mi veterinaria?

–Muy bien. –deseó no sonrojarse bajo el escrutinio de su mirada. Estaba decidida a considerar que la noche anterior no había sucedido nada especial. No quería que él pensara otra cosa–. Fui a ver a la potranca.

–Sunrise de Arabica –dijo Edward, y por un instante su mirada se enterneció–. Debería verla, señora Weber. Es la potranca más bonita del país.

El ama de llaves puso ante él una taza de café humeante.

–Como si no me hubiera dicho lo mismo en diez ocasiones o más. –sonrió a Bella–. No hay hombre más amable y tierno… para con sus caballos.

Edward se echó a reír.

–Eso no le valdrá muchas simpatías, al menos de una verdadera amante de los caballos, como Bella.

La señora Weber se unió a ellos en su risa.

–Vaya, eso más o menos ya lo había adivinado.

Y dicho esto se ocupó en fregar los platos sucios. Edward se volvió a Bella, que estaba terminando de tomar su leche.

–Así pues, ¿te encuentras del todo bien?

Ella le confirmó que sí, deseando que no la mirase tan directamente. Una cosa era que se recordara a sí misma que lo sucedido la víspera no significaba nada, y otra muy distinta era evitar que su cuerpo respondiera a la proximidad del de Edward.

El vaquero bebió el resto de su café.

–Magnífico –dijo, echando hacia atrás su silla–. Ahora sube arriba enseguida y recoge algunas cosas. Vamos a volar a Billings, para ver una nueva yegua. Quiero que me des tu opinión sobre ella. ¿Puedes estar lista dentro de una hora?

Bella tardó un instante en reaccionar.

–Yo… creo que sí.

–Muy bien. Oh, pasaremos allí la noche. Nos veremos dentro de una hora.

Y Edward se marchó antes de que ella tuviera ocasión de pensar en alguna pregunta, y menos de formularla.

Llevó su vaso vacio al fregadero.

–Gracias, querida. Es una persona limpia y ordenada. –los ojos del ama de llaves chispearon–. Si yo fuera usted, me llevaría un bonito vestido. Le he oído hacer reservas para un restaurante de lujo.

–¡Señora Weber! –exclamó Bella, cuyo corazón parecía habérsele subido a la garganta.

–Bueno, si él no quiere que nadie oiga esas cosas, no debería efectuar las llamadas desde la cocina.

La señora Weber guiñó un ojo a Bella mientras sumergía de nuevo las manos en la pica llena de agua jabonosa.

Bella subió precipitadamente las escaleras. ¡Cena en un restaurante de lujo! No tenía nada apropiado para eso. Los pocos vestidos que había llevado consigo eran puramente prácticos, para ir a la iglesia y cosas así. ¡Y zapatos! Subió los escalones hasta el segundo piso de dos en dos, olvidando su fatiga mientras se concentraba en el viejo problema de las mujeres: decidir que ponerse.

* * *

Reviews?

Oh, y aprovechando este pequeño espacio... Las invito a pasarse por mis otras historias, y pedirles su ayuda el _The Happinos Story Contest_ con mi OS _**Abigaíl**_. _Pliiiis ayuda si?_

**Beatiful Blush**


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de Nina Coombs._

* * *

**Love So Fearful**

**.**

Al principio, a Bella le pareció excitante el viaje en avión. Nunca había volado en un aparato de pequeño tamaño, y tras los primeros momentos de terror, cuando el suelo se alejaba, le pareció fascinante el paisaje que se divisaba desde arriba. Pero finalmente sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse, y Edward le sonrió.

–Recuéstate y duerme un poco. No quiero que me falles esta noche. Tenemos cosas que comentar.

Bella quería preguntarle de qué tenían que hablar. Edward piloteaba el pequeño biplaza y nadie más podía oírles, pero su expresión indicaba que había hablado en serio. Y Bella estaba realmente cansada. Mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, se preguntó un instante cómo podía Edward parecer tan despierto después de la noche que habían pasado.

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, Bella podía verle claramente el rostro. La nariz firme, el mentón prominente, los brillantes ojos esmeraldas que parecían tan invitadores. Tenía la piel bronceada por el sol, y la cicatriz de su frente era una fina línea blanca. Mientras se adormilaba, exhalando un suspiro de satisfacción, pensó que debería preguntarle cómo se había hecho aquella cicatriz.

.

Un automóvil alquilado les esperaba en el pequeño aeródromo en las afueras de Billings. El vehículo les llevó directamente a un motel en el centro de la ciudad. Edward dejó allí a Bella, en una habitación agradablemente decorada.

–Tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas –le dijo–. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco más? Te recogeré a las siete y media para ir a cenar. –Mirándola afectuosamente, añadió–: Confío en que la señora Weber te habrá dicho que trajeras algo bonito para ponerte.

Bella se sonrojó.

–¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?

Los blancos dientes de Edward centellaron en su rostro broncíneo.

–Es un secreto comercial. No te preocupes por ello. Ponte guapa y prepárate para causar sensación en la ciudad.

Bella asintió, con el rostro encendido y llena de expectación.

–Estaré preparada.

Edward se marchó por el pasillo, con grandes zancadas de sus largas piernas que pronto le hicieron perderse de vista. Bella regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Ahora no se sentía en absoluto agotada. Tenderse en la cama era lo último que deseaba hacer.

Obedeciendo un impulso, descolgó el teléfono.

–¿Hay alguna tienda de vestidos cerca de aquí? –preguntó a la recepcionista.

Media hora después, tras lavarse la cara y peinarse, salió del motel, deteniéndose primero en la recepción para que le dieran la dirección que le habían prometido.

Hacía años que no se excitaba tanto por la compra de un vestido. Casi se sentía como una adolescente preparándose para su primera cita. Entró en la primera boutique de su lista.

Después de probarse seis vestidos, Bella sonrió ante su imagen reflejada en el espejo del probador. Aquel era el vestido que había estado buscando. Era bastante caro, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se compraba un vestido nuevo, y aquel era perfecto. Era de seda de color melocotón pálido, su corpiño con pliegues realzaba sus senos y la amplia faja de la cintura mostraba su esbelto talle antes de que la falda fluyera con una apropiada plenitud sobre sus redondeadas caderas femeninas.

La dependienta lanzó una exclamación al entrar en el probador. Bella estaba segura de que era de autentica admiración.

–Es perfecto –dijo Bella. Se miró sus modestos escarpines marrones–. Necesito unos zapatos.

La dependienta sonrió.

–Hay unos que le sentarían de maravilla. Están dos tiendas más abajo. Son unas sandalias color crema… Nada más que unas contitas y los tacones. ¡Lo que daría por un cabello como el suyo! –añadió en tono nostálgico.

Bella sonrió, le dio las gracias y salió a toda prisa para completar sus compras.

Cinco minutos después había terminado. Parecía perfecta con su nuevo vestido, los zapatos y el cabello recogido en un moño al estilo griego, que la hacía parecer más alta y exponía las líneas de su esbelto cuello, alrededor del cual llevaba un pequeño colgante, cuya pulida piedra marrón descendía sobre la suave curva entre los senos. El escote formado por los pliegues cruzados del corpiño le parecía demasiado pronunciado, y lo miraba con inquietud.

Solo había querido vestirse bien, para estar bonita y recuperar algo de lo que había perdido en sus años juveniles, en los que se dedicó por entero a su carrera profesional. Pero la mujer que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo parecía mucho más sofisticada de lo que Bella se sentía. El único signo aparente de su aprensión era el arrebol de sus mejillas y un fulgor en sus aterciopelados ojos castaños. Se dijo entonces, como desafiándose a sí misma, que se limitaba a obedecer ordenes. Edward le pidió que se vistiera bien y ella lo había hecho.

Unos vigorosos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, y compuso cuidadosamente sus rasgos antes de abrir.

Por un momento se quedó demasiado pasmada ante el hombre que estaba ante la puerta para que pudiera importarle lo que pensaba de ella. Llevaba un traje de color trigo con una camisa crema, corbata naranja pálido, _Stetson_ del mismo color que el traje y botas claras. Parecía como si acabara de salir de un anuncio. Los colores claros resaltaban el bronceado de su piel, y el cabello parecía aun más cobrizo en contraste con el pálido sombrero.

Edward fue el primero en hablar.

–¡Caramba! –Exclamó con sosegado entusiasmo–. ¡Que vestido! –Y añadió sonriente–: Si trajiste eso de Ohio, el Rocking D debe de haber sido una desagradable sorpresa para ti.

–Oh, no, en absoluto. –Se sintió súbitamente azorada–. Es que no tenía nada… adecuado. Y ya no estaba cansada, así que… fui de compras.

La mirada de Edward la recorrió con aquella familiaridad que encendía su cuerpo.

–Estás magnífica –le dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa–. ¿Tienes apetito?

–Me muero de hambre –replicó Bella, y por primera vez reparó en que ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que comiera el bocadillo del rosbif.

–Muy bien. –Edward cerró la puerta, se guardó la llave en el bolsillo y cogió a Bella del brazo–. Voy a llevarte a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Billings.

Aquella noche empezó a adquirir la calidad de un sueño para Bella. En cuanto entraron en el restaurante, les saludaron con deferencia. Todo el mundo parecía conocer a Edward, pero nadie se entrometió en su intimidad. Cuando el camarero desplegó cuidadosamente la servilleta de Bella y la extendió sobre su regazo, ella se sonrojó de nuevo. Aquellos lujos estaban por encima de sus posibilidades.

–Estás encantadora –le susurró Edward cuando el camarero fue en busca de la sopa de crema de crema de coliflor–. Todo el mundo se pregunta dónde te he encontrado. –Soltó una risita–. Apuesto a que esta noche harás mucho por la causa de las mujeres veterinarias.

Bella aceptó el cumplido con una leve sonrisa.

–Tener un buen aspecto no significa necesariamente que el cerebro esté llenó de serrín. Y, si mal no recuerdo, no estabas muy convencido con la idea de un veterinario femenino.

–Eso fue antes de verte en acción. Desde anoche estoy plenamente convencido.

Entonces llegó la sopa, seguida de la ensalada y los filetes a la parilla, exquisitamente tiernos, servidos con patatas hervidas cubiertas de crema agria y panecillos calientes y crujientes. Bella puso una expresión de asombro al ver su plato.

–Nunca podré comerme todo eso.

–Tonterías –dijo Edward, riendo–. Hoy apenas has probado bocado. Una chica en crecimiento… –su risa se intensificó al ver que ella fruncía el ceño–. Una mujer que trabaja duro como tú neesita comer.

–Me recuerdas a la señora Weber. –Bella sonrió con malicia.

–Sí, pero no me parezco a ella –replicó Edward–. Por suerte para ti, porque las dos seríais un bonito espectáculo si bailarais ahí, en la pista.

Las bromas habían contribuido a suavizar las tensiones de Bella, pero la idea de estar entre los brazos de Edward le recordó vívidamente el beso aquella mañana en la pradera y el de la noche anterior. Severa consigo misma, se dijo que no debería entregarse a tales pensamientos. Edward no pretendía más que pasar con ella una velada agradable. Las cosas no irían más lejos.

Por primera vez desde aquella tarde, pensó en el caballo que había ido a inspeccionar.

–¿El animal que vamos a ver mañana es una yegua de cría? –le preguntó–. No encontrarás fácilmente a otra tan hermosa como Arabica.

Edward asintió.

–Eso son cuestiones de negocios, y los negocios los dejaremos para mañana. Esta noche vamos a divertirnos. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –replicó Bella, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

No estaba bien que un hombre impusiera tan escandalosamente su masculinidad, como lo hacía el que se sentaba ante ella y la miraba cálida y admirablemente.

–Háblame de ti. ¿Por qué decidiste hacerte veterinaria?

Bella masticó despacio mientras reflexionaba en respuesta.

–Crecí en una granja, no demasiado grande, en Ohio. –Sonrió y los gratos recuerdos de su infancia le iluminaron el rostro–. Teníamos un par de vacas, varios perros y un surtido de gatos y pollos. Siempre había algún animal que se hacía daño o paría, y al parecer yo tenía una habilidad innata para cuidar de ellos. –La sonrisa se disipó de sus labios a medida que los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente–. Pero a veces no podía hacer nada. –Tragó saliva para librarse del nudo repentino que se le había formado en la garganta–. Y en esas ocasiones mi impotencia me dolía. –Parpadeó rápidamente para evitar que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos–. Por eso decidí hacer algo al respecto, como ir a la universidad y adquirir los conocimientos necesarios. Y eso es lo que hice.

–Así que tu familia te envió a la universidad.

Ella vaciló un momento demasiado largo antes de afirmar.

–Te abriste paso en la facultad de veterinaria a fuerza de trabajo –dijo él, meneando la cabeza.

Bella sabía que era inútil negarlo.

–Mis padres no podían ayudarme. A duras penas ganaban lo suficiente para vivir de sus ingresos. Pero me dieron todo el apoyo moral que necesitaba.

–¿Por qué no volviste a la granja?

Ella tuvo que parpadear de nuevo.

–Me quedé sin granja. Mis padres murieron en un accidente, el año que me licencié. Tuve que vender la granja y pagar las deudas.

–Claro. Por eso estabas libre para venir al Oeste.

Bella asintió. El tono sereno y reservado de Edward le ayudó a recobrar su aplomo; si él le hubiera mostrado lástima, no habría podido retener las lágrimas.

–¿Y qué me dices de ti? –le preguntó Bella–. ¿Qué te impulsó a dedicarte al rodeo?

Fue como si una finísima membrana hubiera velado los ojos de Edward, impidiéndole mostrar a Bella su yo más profundo, pero el tono de su voz no cambió.

–Supongo que la excitación. Era un muchacho que quería demostrarse su hombría a sí mismo.

Bella no le creyó, aunque quizá lo habría hecho sin los comentarios reveladores de Seth. Sin embargo, no lo mencionó y se limitó a preguntar.

–¿Y es realmente excitante?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Si le llamas excitante a romperte los huesos… la emoción se esfuma al cabo de un tiempo.

–Entonces, ¿por qué sigues haciéndolo? Sin duda ya te has demostrado a ti mismo que eres un hombre.

Bella pensó que aquel era el momento: ahora le diría que estaba esperando a que Tanya abandonara. Pero Edward sonrió irónicamente.

–Supongo que se trata de una costumbre. Uno se acostumbra a cierta forma de vivir. Y los beneficios no están nada mal… si te mantienes en lo alto.

Distraídamente, sus dedos recorrieron la tenue cicatriz de su frente.

–¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?

–¿Ésta? –sus dedos se detuvieron abruptamente–. Es un regalo de Diablo… me la hizo el día que estuvo a punto de aplastarme los sesos.

Bella se estremeció.

–¿Por qué no abandonaste entonces?

El rostro de Edward se endureció.

–Puede que seas una experta en caballos –le dijo–, pero en cuanto a los hombres… no podía tolerar que la gente me considerase un cobarde.

–No puedo imaginar que nadie piense eso de ti –dijo Bella en tono serio–, y no digamos ya que lo exprese.

La mirada de Edward se hizo cálida de nuevo.

–Gracias, pero los jinetes de rodeo somos tipos duros. Tenemos que serlo necesariamente. Y no damos a los demás mucha oportunidad de dudar.

–De todos modos, supongo que ahora podrías dejar esa actividad.

–Supongo que sí. –Edward sorbió su café lenta y reflexivamente, mirando a Bella gravemente por encima del borde de la taza–. Este año he pensado seriamente en ello. No estaría mal que me quedara en casa, dirigiendo el rancho, para cambiar.

Bella se sintió súbitamente tensa y se apretó las manos sobre el regazo. Ahora sí, ahora iba a mencionarle a Tanya, iba a decirle que había pospuesto su abandono del rodeo a causa de aquella mujer.

Pero Edward depositó su taza en el plato y alzó una ceja.

–¿Quieres algún postre?

Bella meneo la cabeza.

–No, gracias. La comida estaba deliciosa.

Por una curiosa razón, sintió un acceso de alivio. Si él no le mencionaba a Tanya era porque quizá solo fuesen amigos. Por lo menos, así podía esperarlo.

–¿Te apetece bailar? –le preguntó Edward.

Bella sabía que debería decirle que no. Estar entre sus brazos era demasiado peligroso. Pero también sabía que no podía negarse. Por aquella noche, al menos, podría fingir que el hombre al que amaba la quería a su vez, que estaban pasando juntos una maravillosa velada.

–Sí, Edward –replicó en voz baja–. Me apetece.

Como si soñara, se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña pista de baile. La mano de Edward se movió con suavidad alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Bella sintió el calor del hombre a través de su vestido de seda. Incluso con tacón alto, la cabeza le llegaba justamente al mentón de Edward, y tenía que apoyar la mejilla en su chaqueta. El calor de aquel cuerpo, su aroma, la envolvían. Y, para su sorpresa, reparó en que el aroma seguía teniendo trazas de cuero y caballos. Suspiró, tratando de dominar el caos de sensaciones que amenazaban con abrumarla.

Su memoria le presentaba una imagen vívida del pecho desnudo de Edward, ennegrecido por su exposición al sol, pero no tan moreno como el rostro, la extensión del fino vello oscuro que se extendía por la parte superior antes de estrecharse para desaparecer bajo el cinturón. Y la red de cicatrices, los finísimos tajos blanquecinos que contrastaban con la oscuridad de la piel.

Bella experimentó un súbito acceso de ternura. Deseaba acunarle contra ella, tomar su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices entre sus brazos y ofrecerle consuelo. Se dijo que aquellas sensaciones eran ridículas. Edward Masen no la necesitaba… ni para que le consolara ni para nada más. Pero era inútil que intentara vencer el sentimiento. Se cernía en el fondo de su mente, mientras caía más y más bajo el hechizo de aquel hombre.

Edward la atrajo más, y ella sintió que sus senos se comprimían contra el pecho masculino. Y al recordar que él la había visto desnuda la noche anterior, sintió un cosquilleo en los pechos. Era inútil que negara el hecho. Quería a aquel hombre; le quería como jamás había querido a ningún otro. El simple contacto agitaba sus sentidos, poniéndola fuera de sí.

Bailaron en silencio, el mentón de Edward apoyado en lo alto de su cabeza y su brazo atrayéndola más y más, hasta que pudo sentir sus duros muslos a través del fino tejido del vestido y el pensamiento racional la abandonó. Ya no era capaz de pensar en el mañana, de recordar que tener una aventura con el jefe era una mala política laboral. Lo único que importaba eran los brazos de Edward en torno a ella, el cuerpo que se apretaba contra el suyo.

Él parecía percibirlo, pues cuando al fin salieron de la pista de pile, la mantuvo apretada contra sí mientras pagaba la cuenta. Luego recorrieron la corta distancia hasta el motel. Siguió rodeando su cintura mientras avanzaban por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Bella. Y cuando sacó la llave del bolsillo y abrió la puerta, pereció perfectamente natural que la hiciera entrar, haciéndolo él a continuación, y cerrara la puerta tras ellos.

La miró fijamente durante un momento que pareció inmovilizarse, y luego la rodeo con sus brazos y la besó en la boca. Fue un beso muy largo. Sus labios exploraron la boca de Bella, investigando, buscando, descubriendo terminaciones nerviosas que ella ni sabía que poseía. Y los labios de Bella se abrieron bajo los suyos, deseosos, incluso ansiosos de su exploración, y su cuerpo se apretó ávido contra el de Edward, amoldándose a su dureza. Las manos masculinas bajaron por su cintura, acariciaron sus redondeces, atrayéndola aun más hacia él, de modo que pudiera notar la tensa prueba de su deseo presionado contra ella.

El beso la dejó sin aliento, y se aferró a él para sostenerse. Él le quitó la parte superior del vestido y lo deslizó por sus hombros suavemente torneados, mientras sus labios iban cubriendo con rapidez la piel expuesta.

–¡Oh, Bella! –exclamó–. Eres hermosa, hermosa. –sus manos habían encontrado la cremallera del vestido y la bajaron, de modo que el vestido se deslizó por las redondeadas caderas y cayó formando un montón a sus pies. Edward retuvo el aliento mientras la contemplaba–. Tan hermosa como recordaba –añadió, con voz ronca de deseo.

Con la punta de un dedo recorrió lentamente la línea del sostén, donde la blanca carne sobresalía por encima del fino encaje. Luego sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo, cubriendo sus senos, con las palmas contra los pezones. Los labios entreabiertos de Bella exhalaron un quejido. Notaba que sus pezones erectos punzaban la tela, como si anhelaran el contacto de la mano de Edward.

–Tan hermosa –susurró él, y sus manos la rodearon para desabrochar el sostén, que cayó al suelo, junto al vestido.

–¡Ohhh! –exclamó Bella, sin poder contenerse, mientras los dedos de Edward le exploraban la espalda y se movían lentamente para rodear sus senos desnudos.

Entre los dedos acariciantes los pezones se ponían más erectos, y en lo más profundo de sus ser Bella sentía crecer impetuosos su deseo. Estaba al rojo vivo y se fundía en manos de Edward, era totalmente suya para plegarse a sus deseos.

Edward separó las manos de sus senos para quitarse la chaqueta, la corbata y la camisa. Se sorprendió a sí misma al ver que sus propias manos le ayudaban. Cuando el se desnudó el torso, Bella no aguardó a que sus manos reanudaran la exploración y le oprimió contra ella. Sus labios emitieron un largo y estremecido gemido de placer mientras sus senos se aplastaban contra el pecho masculino.

–¡Oh, Bella, Bella! –Gimió él, acercándola aun más–. Cuánto te deseo.

La levantó en brazos como si fuera una niña y la llevó a la cama. Una vez tendida, se arrodilló a su lado. Sus diestras manos la descalzaron y luego avanzaron lentamente por sus piernas enfundadas en medias. Subieron más y más, bajo la seda del viso, hasta que cogieron el elástico alrededor de su cintura y, con un rápido y suave movimiento, le quitó viso, medias y bragas.

Ella oyó la respiración rápida de Edward cuando se arrodilló, y al instante la boca del vaquero empezó a dejar un reguero de besos por el interior de su muslo, hasta que llegó al centro de su éxtasis.

Las sensaciones que la poseían eran tan intensas que llegó a pensar que desfallecería. La boca de Edward continuó avanzando sobre la suave blancura del vientre, más y más arriba, hasta llegar a los pechos que anhelaban su contacto. Se detuvo allí un momento antes de ascender para cubrirle de nuevo la boca y tenderla suavemente de espaldas en la cama.

Edward se quedó inmóvil un momento, contemplándola, y la necesidad que Bella tenía de él era tan imperiosa que le tendió los brazos.

–Espera un momento, cariño. Deja que me libre de esto.

Se quitó las botas, se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se irguió ante ella.

El corazón de Bella le golpeaba en el pecho con violencia, bajo los senos al descubierto. ¡Que fuerte y esbelto era el cuerpo de aquel hombre! Su mirada recorrió el vello pectoral y fue bajando hasta el lugar donde el deseo masculino se evidenciaba con toda claridad.

Cuando se colocó encima de ella, Bella notó la aspereza del vello viril que le rozaba las piernas, la rígida masculinidad que buscaba la penetración, y se abrió a él, plena y libremente, sin pararse a pensar en el futuro. No existía futuro más allá de aquel momento.

Pero aunque Edward estuviera dispuesto, no la tomó todavía, y utilizó la boca y manos para sumirla aun más en el deseo.

–¡Oh, por favor! –suplicó ella, ajena a todo excepto aquel terrible y devorador deseo de él.

–Di que me quieres, cariño –le pidió Edward, mirándola apasionadamente–. Di que me quieres tanto como yo a ti.

Tomó un pezón entre los dientes, rozándolo suavemente, y Bella se contorsionó, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos e intentó apretarle de nuevo contra ella.

–¡Oh, Dios! –Gimió Edward–, no puedo esperar más, cariño. He de tenerte ahora.

Y sus acciones respondieron a sus palabras, penetrándola con cuidado.

Bella jadeó y le atrajo más hacia sí.

–¡Oh, sí, Edward! ¡Ahora! ¡Por favor!

Notó la respiración jadeante de Edward contra su garganta mientras profundizaba en ella, y se arqueó para recibirle con gozosa expectación, saboreando la sensación de aquel cuerpo firme y musculoso sobre el suyo. Sus dedos se aferraron a los hombros de Edward, mientras su deseo alcanzaba alturas de vértigo. Ahora estaba sumida en un caos de sensaciones que sacudían todas las células de su cuerpo, perdida en un éxtasis que rebasaba todo lo imaginable. Gritó al experimentar el espasmo final, y oyó la exclamación de Edward, respondiendo a la suya. Luego quedaron los dos lentamente inactivos, en una nube de apacible sosiego.

Cuando Edward se separó de ella, no retiró sus brazos, sino que la atrajo a su lado, y la cabeza de Bella se adaptó naturalmente a la depresión del hombro masculino. Permaneció allí en absoluta relajación, sin moverse ni pensar, tan sólo consiente de su profunda satisfacción.

El agudo timbrazo del teléfono sobresaltó a los dos. Bella tendió la mano automáticamente para coger el aparato.

–¿Diga? –Su voz cambió de repente–. ¡Seth! ¿Qué sucede?

Edward, a su lado, se puso rígido. Le quitó el auricular de la mano y ella súbitamente fría, crispó los dedos en la sábana.

Edward habló con un tono fragmentado y seco.

–¿De qué se trata, Seth?... ¿Estás seguro?

Bella deseaba estirar la mano y tocarle, encontrar el camino de regreso al sueño que el timbrazo del teléfono había interrumpido tan brutalmente, pero se sentía paralizada. Aquel no era el tierno amante al que acababa de conocer, sino el vaquero con el que había tropezado en Miles City. Y era tan insensato para Bella que estuviera ahora en la cama con él, como lo habría sido si lo hubieran hecho el primer día que se vieron.

Edward colgó el auricular en el mismo momento en que Bella consultaba el reloj. Eran las dos de la madrugada. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su situación. Eran las dos de la madrugada y Seth sabía que Edward estaba en su habitación. Sintió que la inundaba la vergüenza. Seth, que había sido amigo suyo. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de ella?

–Bella –le dijo Edward, cogiéndola del brazo–. Hemos de irnos. Seth dice que la yegua está postrada. No puede averiguar la causa, pues no ve nada anormal en ella, pero el animal no se levanta.

Bella asintió y se envolvió en la sábana.

–Me vestiré enseguida.

–Buena chica.

Bella se tragó su réplica. No era una chica, sino una mujer. De eso Edward no debería tener duda alguna. Pero corrió a vestirse y permitió a Edward que la llevara apresuradamente al coche.

No empezó a pensar de nuevo de un modo racional hasta que llegaron a la avioneta.

–No hemos llegado a ver a la yegua –le dijo a Edward–. Tendrás que telefonear mañana.

La mano de Edward dejó el volante el tiempo suficiente para darle unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

–No te preocupes por ello. Aún no había concretado la cita.

Bella sintió que la inundaba una oleada de aprensión.

–No tenías una cita…

–Pensaba hacerlo mañana… –dijo él, jovialmente.

–Pero me dijiste… –insistió ella con rigidez.

–Lo sé –la interrumpió Edward, sin cambiar de expresión.

–Hiciste la reserva en el restaurante.

–Claro –dijo Edward, riendo–. Puedo examinar el ganado de Mike Newton en cualquier momento, pero no podía llevarte a ese restaurante sin hacer la reserva previa. Pensé que merecías una recompensa por tu trabajo con la yegua…, y yo también. –Miró el panel de instrumentos y añadió–: Será mejor que duermas un poco. Te necesitaré despierta cuando lleguemos a casa.

Bella estuvo a punto de replicarle ásperamente, pero se mordió los labios. Era inútil hablar con él. Evidentemente, ella se había dejado llevar por sus propios sentimientos. No podía culpar a Edward de que aquello no hubiera sido para él más que una aventurilla, cuando ella había llegado a considerarlo como el inicio de una relación íntima. Desde el punto de vista de Edward, sus intenciones habían sido buenas. No había pretendido más que darle una satisfacción, y estaba en su derecho al suponer que nada satisfaría más a Bella que pasar una noche con el gran hombre.

Pensó con irritación que solo ella tenía la culpa, y las preguntas se agolparon en su mente mientras intentaba relajarse en su asiento. ¿Acaso no supo desde el primer momento en que le vio, que aquel hombre acarreaba inexorablemente problemas? ¿No había sabido que pertenecía a Tanya? Y aun sabiéndolo, ¿no había tratado de ignorarlo?

Bien, no tenía intensión de abandonarse así de nuevo. Se dijo amargamente que en un futuro recordaría cuál era su lugar.

.

La afección de la yegua resultó ser algo sin importancia, y Bella hizo que se restableciera pronto. Rendida por el cansancio, permitió que Edward la acompañara hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, donde la besó en la frente.

–Siento que nuestro viaje se estropeara –le dijo, mostrando los signos de su propia fatiga–. Te compensaré por ello.

–No es necesario –replicó ella quedamente, y le alivió que él no insistiera.

–Duerme hasta bien entrada la mañana. Si te necesitamos, te llamaremos.

Bella asintió.

Poco después se desnudó y se metió entre las sábanas, sin preocuparse siquiera en buscar una camisa de dormir. Agotaba mental y físicamente, se hundió n seguida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Uuuuy! Les gustó? Qué pasará? Alguien odia al teléfono en estos momentos? xDD

Lamento mucho haber tardado en subir el cap... pero aquí está ahora!

_Oh! Y quiero aclarar una cosilla que ya me han preguntado: me encantaría decirles donde conseguir el libro, peeeerooo lamentablemente no puedo! Lo encontré en casa de mi abuelita un día de aburrimiento y lo 'mejor de todo' es que ella ni sabía que lo tenía! Lo busqué en internet pero no encontré nada... así que **lamentó no poder dar datos!** U.U _


	7. Chapter 7

_Bueeeno, lamentablemente nada es mio :( Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer; la trama de Nina Coombs._

* * *

**Love So Fearful**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó tarde. Aunque su cuerpo no presentaba señal alguna, se sentía magullada de la cabeza a los pies, emocional y físicamente. Tendría que reflexionar sobre la conveniencia de seguir con su empleo, pero de momento dejó esa idea de lado. Edward iría pronto a los rodeos, y hasta entonces ella le evitaría. Cuando se marchara, tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar.

Se vistió lentamente y bajó las escaleras. Era tarde, y Edward debía de estar ocupado en sus asuntos. Podría ir a desayunar en paz.

Cuando salió de la casa, no le encontró en el patio del establo, y exhaló un suspiro, no sabía si de alivio o de decepción. Pasó algún tiempo con la yegua y la potranca, tratando de vencer la tristeza que la amenazaba con abrumarla cuando veía juntos a los dos animales. Se dijo que la potranca debería ser un motivo de felicidad, algo de lo que podría sentirse orgullosa. Después de todo, si estaba viva y en perfecto estado se debía en gran parte a sus esfuerzos, lo cual satisfacía a cualquiera.

Finalmente, ensilló a Darling y cabalgó por la pradera, buscando la paz que tan a menudo había encontrado allí. Sin pensarlo, dirigió a la yegua hacia el oeste. Un solo atisbo del semental sería suficiente. Su gracia salvaje la consolaría.

Pero no permaneció mucho tiempo en la dehesa occidental. Como no sabía donde estaba Edward, no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarle allí. Y, además, más tarde o temprano iba que tener que enfrentarse a la verdad. Estaba enamorada de Edward Masen. Eso estaba muy claro. Su problema consistía en no saber qué hacer al respecto.

Suponía que lo más juicioso sería marcharse. Pero, ¿adónde iría? Para llegar hasta allí había invertido la mayor parte de sus ahorros. Requeriría tiempo encontrar otro empleo, y no solo tiempo, sino también unas buenas referencias. Ni siquiera había trabajado en el rancho lo suficiente como para cobrar el primer mes de salario, y todas sus referencias deberían proceder del Este. No, tendría que quedarse, al menos durante algún tiempo. Pero había tomado una firme decisión. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior no volverían a repetirse. Aquellos recuerdos la perseguirían el resto de su vida y no querría incrementarlos. No importaba cuánto anhelara la sensación del cuerpo de Edward contra el suyo.

Se agitó inquieta en la silla de montar, y la yegua se movió nerviosa bajo ella.

–No ocurre nada, chiquilla. –Bella le dio unos golpecitos en el brillante cuello–. No soy más que una tonta romántica.

A su regreso, cuando se aproximaba a los establos, se consternó al ver a la yegua Morgan de Tanya que esperaba pacientemente atada a un poste. Pero ya la había visto. Tanya salió del establo, con su cabellera rojiza destellante bajo el sol, y la saludó agitando un brazo y gritando.

–¡Hola! –le dijo en un tono francamente amistoso.

–¡Hola! –le respondió Bella, tratando de parecer alegre–. Salí a cabalgar un poco. Me encanta la pradera.

Tanya asintió.

–Lo sé. Sólo he venido para despedirme, porque vuelvo al rodeo. Quizá cuando regrese podamos almorzar juntas. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas.

Bella se obligó a sonreír.

–Sería estupendo –replicó.

Si aquella mujer no fuera la futura esposa de Edward, le hubiera gustado tenerla como amiga. Pero ahora que la consumía el amor por él, la amistad con Tanya sólo aportaría más dolor a su vida. No obstante, no podía permitir que nada de aquello se transparentara en su expresión.

–Me alegro de haberte encontrado –dijo Tanya, tendiendo una fuerte mano–. Creí que quizá tendríamos que irnos antes de que volvieras, y no quería hacer eso.

–Confío en que tengas una temporada llena de éxitos –le dijo Bella.

Tanya sonrió y encogió sus hombros magníficos.

–Mi caballo está en una forma excelente, y yo también. No creo que este breve paro forzoso nos haya perjudicado.

La risa de Edward erizó los finos cabellos de la nuca de Bella. Se volvió y le vio sonreír a Tanya.

–Tú siempre estás en magnífica forma.

Tanya le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Hago lo que puedo.

–Lo haces, en efecto. –Edward abandonó la sombra del establo y se aproximó a ellas–. Terminaré de preparar el remolque en cosa de una hora. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. –Tanya saltó a la silla de montar con una gracia que habría hecho justicia a cualquier vaquero–. Te veré cuando regrese.

Bella mantuvo decidida la sonrisa en sus labios mientras la veía alejarse. No tenía intención de dejar que Edward supiera cuánto había supuesto para ella la noche anterior.

–¿Por dónde has cabalgado? –le preguntó Edward quedamente, y ella se volvió de un modo automático para establecer una mayor distancia entre ellos.

–Por ningún sitio en particular –respondió.

–Deberías descansar –dijo él–. Tras las dos noches que hemos pasado, debes estar agotada.

–Estoy perfectamente –replicó ella–. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

Él le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Bella sintió una curiosa sensación en su piel, y su cuerpo reaccionó de una manera que la asustaba.

–¿Estabas examinando a Arabica y la potranca? –le preguntó, confiando en distraerle.

–Si.

Bella entró en el establo y Edward la acompañó. En seguida se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Debería haberse quedado en el exterior con él. Allí estaba sola… y era vulnerable, pensó, notando que las manos se le humedecían. Una cosa era decidir, allá en la pradera, que su amor hacia Edward no la llevaba a ninguna parte, que no iba a permitir que él la utilizara, y otra muy distinta estar allí, a su lado, percibiendo ya su limpio aroma del Oeste. No podía impedir la reacción de su cuerpo ante aquella proximidad. Si él la besaba, no sabía si tendría fuerzas suficientes para negárselo.

Edward le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, y el contacto encendió el cuerpo de Bella, aunque su mente le gritaba advertencias. Pero no tenía fuerzas para apartarse.

–Es una potranca preciosa, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió con un gesto, pues no confiaba en poder dominar su voz. Se dijo que debía limitarse a aguantar. Él se iría pronto, antes de una hora. Entonces ella podría serenarse y enfrentarse fríamente a la situación.

El brazo del vaquero la atrajo más. Bella sintió el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo y anheló volverse y hundir el rostro en su pecho, aferrarse a él como una niña y confesar que lo amaba. Pero permaneció inmóvil y en silencio. Azorarle con una declaración semejante supondría abandonar su empleo, el Rocking D y los caballos.

¿Abandonar a Edward? El dolor que la desgarraba ante tal idea era casi físico, y le hacía morderse el labio inferior. ¿Cómo podría abandonarle? Y sin embargo, ¿cómo podría seguir allí una vez que él y Tanya se hubieran casado? Los pensamientos giraban sin cesar en su mente. Se dijo a sí misma que no podía decidir nada en aquel momento. Lo único que podía hacer era esforzarse por recobrar la calma. Más tarde, cuando él se hubiera ido, desenredaría el embrollo de sus pensamientos, consideraría los pros y los contras y llegaría a una conclusión juiciosa.

La potranca apretaba con el morro el flanco de Arabica, y empezó a mamar ruidosamente.

–Chiquitina glotona –dijo Edward, riendo entre dientes.

–Si –asintió Bella, sin saber apenas lo que decía.

–Saldrá adelante –continuó Edward–. Los codiciosos se afanan para coger lo que desean. Así es como viven. Uno coge lo que quiere de la vida.

Bella sintió de nuevo aquel dolor desgarrador. Edward se refería a sí mismo y ella lo sabía. Sus palabras no eran aplicables a ella. La noche anterior se le había entregado por entero, se había ofrecido sin ninguna reserva, sin la menor reflexión.

O tal vez, pensó amargamente, no era ella quien se había afanado para tomar de la vida lo que quería, sino él. Era Edward quien había satisfecho sus deseos sin que le importara el daño que pudiera causar, como siempre había hecho y siempre lo haría.

–Como te ha dicho Tanya, hoy nos marchamos para iniciar la gira de rodeos.

–Lo sé.

No le preguntó por qué no se lo había mencionado antes. No tenía derecho a hacerlo. Tampoco se volvió para mirarle.

–Sólo volví a casa para recibirte y para asistir al parto de Arabica –le explicó él–. No sé cuándo estaré de vuelta. Procuraré venir de vez en cuando con la avioneta para ver como andan las cosas.

Ella asintió. La mano que había descansado en su cintura se deslizó para posarse en la cadera. Bella pensó que él actuaba como si fuera su dueño. Pero no se retiró. No tenía fuerzas para negarse a sí misma aquellos breves instantes de contacto con él.

–Cuando regrese, disfrutaremos de nuestra noche –le dijo en voz queda–, una noche entera, _completa_, como la que tenía intensión de que pasáramos juntos.

El corazón de Bella le dio un salto, se sintió llena de esperanza, mientras que su cabeza le decía que no podía hacer aquello. No podía permitir que aquel hombre siguiera jugando con sus sentimientos.

Edward consultó su reloj y luego la hizo volverse, hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

–Tengo que ir a casa y preparar mi equipaje. Seth estará ya terminando de preparar a Dixie y el remolque.

Bella no quería sostener su mirada. Las lágrimas pugnaban por asomar a sus ojos. Tal vez aquella sería la última vez que le viera, porque si le quedaba algún resto de sensatez, abandonaría el Rocking D antes de que terminara la temporada de rodeo, antes de que Edward regresara para convertir su vida en un verdadero infierno.

Pero él la miró abiertamente, con toda franqueza. Había una gran ternura en su mirada, y cariño también. Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para ocultarle sus sentimientos, pero aun así pareció no tener éxito.

–Eh, cariño, no estés tan triste. La temporada no dura eternamente.

–Lo sé. –consiguió pronunciar aquellas palabras a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Por un instante, se preguntó cómo podía Tanya casarse con aquel hombre. Pero tal vez el amor era algo diferente para ella. Quizá no suponía aquella tremenda necesidad de tocar y ser tocada, de abrazar y ser rodeada por los brazos del hombre amado, de constituir una parte inseparable de su vida. Sin embargo, Tanya _estaba_ con él, y ella podía tener todas esas cosas sin necesidad de casarse. Al menos, por algún tiempo.

Edward enmarcó el rostro de Bella entre sus palmas callosas.

–Tienes pecas –le dijo, paseando su mirada ansiosa por el rostro femenino.

–Siempre las he tenido –respondió ella.

–No me había dado cuenta. –la besó en la piel pecosa–. Me gustan.

Bella no podía hablar. Permanecía paralizada, con las manos contra el pecho de Edward, notando en los dedos los latidos de su corazón.

La mirada del vaquero era cariñosa y acariciante.

–Tengo el tiempo justo para un buen beso –le susurró–. Algo para que me recuerdes hasta que regrese.

–No necesito…

Su protesta quedó interrumpida a media frase por la boca que cubrió la suya. Por un instante consideró la posibilidad de resistirse a aquel beso, pero sabía que era inútil. Su cuerpo era mucho más fuerte que su mente, y la necesidad que tenía de Edward era abrumadora.

La alzó del suelo, aferrándola con brazos de acero. Los brazos de Bella se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello, y ocultó las manos entre el cabello rizado. Pensó que aquél era su beso de despedida, y abrió los labios como había abierto su cuerpo la noche anterior, ofreciéndose a su posesión.

El beso fue largo y apasionado. Dejó a Bella aturdida y sin aliento, y cuando él la depositó de nuevo en el suelo, tuvo que apoyarse en su cuerpo para mantenerse de pie.

Edward gimió y ocultó el rostro en la cabellera de Bella.

–Vete de aquí, cariño. Sal a cabalgar. Mantente alejada hasta que me haya ido. De lo contrario… –rió quedamente y añadió–: No me marcharía a tiempo.

–De acuerdo. Adiós.

Pronunció aquellas palabras no sin esfuerzo, y también le costó un esfuerzo dirigirse hacia la yegua que esperaba, montar y encaminarla fuera del rancho. Incluso logró resistir la tentación de volver la cabeza, pero eso era porque las lágrimas brotaban incontenibles de sus ojos y, de todos modos, le hubiera sido imposible ver a Edward.

Mientras la yegua se internaba obediente en la pradera, Bella intentó apartar a Edward de sus pensamientos. Buscaría al semental. Trabaría amistad con él. Así tendría algo que hacer, su vida tendría algún significado. Debía tener algún objetivo para seguir viviendo mientras encontraba otro trabajo o ahorraba lo suficiente para marcharse. Pero se dijo con firmeza que ahora no abandonaría, pues el dolor le resultaría insoportable.

Ahora sólo pensaba en Diablo, en cómo podía amansarle, acostumbrarle a su presencia. Lograría algo durante su estancia allí. Sería un desafío. Sí, conseguiría algo aparte de romper su absurdo corazón.

* * *

Cómo les ha parecido? Será que Edward la usa? O de verdad la quiere? Tanya que figura en la historia? Bella es demasiado melodramática? Opinen! :DD

Oh! Y quiero agradecer a _toooodas_ las que siguen la historia, lo ponen en favoritos o con alerts, y obvio a las que dejan sus reviews! **Las adoro! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Nada es mio, bla bla bla... Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de Nina Coombs._

* * *

**Love So Fearful**

**.**

Pasó una semana y luego otra. Bella acudía todos los días a la dehesa occidental, y cada día el curioso semental se acercaba un poco más. La primera vez que el animal se acercó lo suficiente para husmearla, se sintió casi embriagada con una sensación de triunfo. Y cuando aceptó el azúcar que había depositado en la copa de su ya polvoriento _Stetson_, sintió deseos de bailar de alegría.

Había acertado al pensar que trabajar con el semental ayudaría a suavizar sus sentimientos hacia Edward. Por lo menos llenaba su tiempo y la libraba de entregarse a obsesivos pensamientos.

Por la noche era distinto. Por mucho que se fatigara, le costaba conciliar el sueño. Y una vez dormida soñaba incesantemente con Edward. Le veía en la iglesia con Tanya a su lado, a lomos del gran semental, cabalgando por la pradera, le veía derribado por un caballo salvaje, en un rodeo, y luego pisoteado por los cascos del animal.

Y a veces veía a Edward diciéndole que la amaba… a ella, a Bella Swan. Aquellos eran los sueños que más daño le hacían, pues con el alba llegaba la constatación de que aquella alegría había sido falsa, de que no era para él más que una buena chica que se merecía una noche de asueto en pago por su duro trabajo.

Una y otra vez revivía cada momento con Edward: cada mirada, cada beso, cada caricia, cada una de las palabras que le había dicho. Pero las palabras eran lo que más le dolía, lo que derribaba todos los castillos que trataba de levantar en sus sueños. Edward había dicho que la quería, y lo había dicho más de una vez. La quería físicamente, pero en ninguna ocasión había mencionado el amor. Y amor era lo que necesitaba él, lo que quería con todo su corazón y su alma.

Se entregaba a estos pensamientos apoyada en la valla del corral, contemplando las cabriolas de la potranca Sunrise, la cual, superada ya la torpeza del recién nacido, podía retozar sola fuera del establo. Bella pensó que el transcurso de pocos días podía operar cambios tremendos. Pero el paso de los días no habían producido cambios en sus sentimientos hacia Edward, salvo, quizá, para intensificarlos.

Una conmoción en el patio del establo le hizo alzar la cabeza. Seth entró en aquel momento.

–Es el semental –le dijo–. Lo traen los muchachos. Parece que se ha lesionado con alambre espinoso.

Bella se puso inmediatamente en acción.

–Que lo coloquen en aquella casilla vacía –ordenó–. Voy a buscar mi maletín.

Podía oír los bufidos del asustado semental y las maldiciones de los vaqueros mientras trataban de hacerle entrar en el establo, desconocido para el caballo. Por fin pudieron introducirle en la casilla.

Mientras contemplaba todo esto, Bella deseo haber dispuesto de más tiempo para familiarizarse con él. Todos aquellos bufidos y bruscos movimientos no ayudarían precisamente a curar sus heridas.

Jadeantes, los hombres retiraron sus cuerdas.

–Podéis marcharos –les dijo Bella–. Yo me ocuparé de él.

Vio expresiones de franca incredulidad en los rostros de los vaqueros, y supo que solo el respeto que les inspiraba impidió que estallaran en carcajadas. No creían que nadie pudiera dominar a aquel semental.

–Salid –repitió Bella–. Si estáis aquí no hacéis más que inquietarle.

–Pero, señorita… –empezó a decir uno de ellos, al parecer con la intención de protestar, pero la mirada que Bella le dirigió le hizo guardar silencio.

–Marchaos todos. Yo misma me ocuparé de él.

Los hombres desfilaron en silencio. Pero aunque no pronunciaron una sola palabra, sus expresiones eran suficientemente elocuentes. _'A esta mujer le falta un tornillo. Está de más en un rancho.'_

Seth miró cómo se cerraba la puerta tras el último hombre.

–¿Quiere una de esas pistolas que inyectan tranquilizantes? –le preguntó–. Podía hacerle dormir.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

–Eso no es necesario. –Señaló la puerta del establo y añadió–: Adiós, Seth.

–¡No puede quedarse aquí sola con ese bruto! –los ojos de Seth parecían salírsele de las orbitas–. Está loco. Le tirará coces.

Bella refrenó con firmeza su enojo.

–Váyase, Seth. Le llamaré si le necesito. –al ver que el viejo no se movía, añadió–: Hágame caso, Seth. No puedo atender al caballo mientras usted esté aquí. Puede ponerle nervioso.

Seth se marchó entonces, pero todo su aspecto indicaba con toda claridad lo mucho que le disgustaba aquella situación. La expresión de su rostro decía sin lugar a dudas que no era así como debían hacerse las cosas.

Pero Bella rechazó todo aquello de su mente. Ahora su principal preocupación era el caballo. A través de los barrotes del establo, examinó al animal. Había dejado de agitarse y estaba en pie, mirándola con suspicacia. Ella ignoró de momento aquella desconfianza, concentrándose en revisarle el ancho pecho, donde dos feas heridas mostraban que la lucha con el alambre espinoso había sido enconada. Bella juzgó que el daño estaba bastante extendido, pero los cortes no eran profundos. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era sosegar al caballo. Era necesario desinfectar y limpiar aquellos cortes. Dado que la hemorragia ya había cesado, probablemente no eran demasiado graves.

Abrió su maletín y sacó los instrumentos necesarios, metiéndoselos en el bolsillo. Pero no se dirigió de inmediato a la casilla. Primero se quitó el _Stetson_ y hecho un terrón e azúcar en la copa, moviéndolo ante los barrotes, en el extremo de la casilla. Se retiró ligeramente cuando el suspicaz semental se aproximó, bufando. Pero el olor de Bella no le era desconocido y, seguro ya de que no suponía un peligro para él, cogió limpiamente el terrón de azúcar entre sus dientes.

Bella retiró el sombrero, le hecho dentro otro terrón, y lo extendió ante ella mientras avanzaba hacia el establo. Tarareaba quedamente la misma tonada que el caballo había oído con tanta frecuencia en su dehesa.

Bella podía ver los blancos de los grandes ojos, muy abiertos por el temor, y la espuma a los lados de la boca, pero el animal la miraba con calma. Cogió el azúcar que le ofrecía entre aquellos dientes que podían herir terriblemente. Bella volvió a encasquetarse el _Stetson_ y tendió lentamente la mano hacia el musculoso cuello.

–Tranquilo –le susurró–. No pasa nada.

Sus manos se movieron con suavidad y rapidez por el pecho herido. De pie ante el gran caballo, un fácil blanco para sus cascos, sacó el desinfectante del bolsillo y empezó a limpiar las heridas.

La casilla que ocupaba el caballo era grande, más que las otras, a fin de que su habitante dispusiera de espacio suficiente cuando tuviera que estar inmovilizado allí durante el crudo invierno de Montana. Pero aunque el semental movía las patas con nerviosismo, no retrocedió al notar el contacto de la mujer.

Como ella había sospechado, los feos tajos no eran tan graves como sugería su aspecto. Eran bastante superficiales. Tal vez la hermosa piel quedaría marcada para siempre, pero ningún músculo ni tendón había resultado dañado. Si podía evitar la infección, no deberían presentarse otros problemas.

El caballo movió las pezuñas, nervioso, y resolló, bajando la cabeza hasta el sombrero de Bella, en busca de restos de azúcar. Bella sonrió. Su técnica había dodo resultado. Diablo había aprendido a tenerle confianza.

–Tranquilo, muchacho –repitió, agachándose para inspeccionar más de cerca el largo corte que le cruzaba una pata.

Sabía que el antiséptico iba a escocerle, pero el caballo aceptó el dolor, con el morro todavía en el sombrero de Bella.

Estaba tan entregada a su trabajo que no oyó la proximidad de un coche fuera del establo. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse sobresaltó a la mujer y al caballo. El semental retrocedió nervioso y relinchó.

–Tranquilo, muchacho –repitió ella, procurando que las mismas palabras pronunciadas una y otra vez adquiriesen el nítido significado para el animal.

Alzó la mano para tocar la cabeza que el caballo asustado echaba hacia atrás.

–¡Bella! –Exclamó Edward, con voz temblorosa de temor–. Sal inmediatamente de ahí. Te va a hacer papilla con los cascos.

Empezó a avanzar hacia la casilla, y el semental, al percibir su olor, comenzó a cabecear.

–Si lo hace, será por culpa tuya –dijo ella, sin apartar su atención del caballo–. Sal de aquí. ¿No vez que le estás espantando?

–¡Bella! ¡Por favor!

–Cuando haya terminado –dijo ella con calma–. Ahora, ¿quieres hacer el favor de salir para que pueda terminar mi trabajo?

Acariciaba las grandes crines del caballo, susurrándole al oído.

Edward soltó una blasfemia, pero retrocedió hacia la puerta.

–Miraré a través de la ventana –le gritó–. Si intenta atacarte, le abatiré.

–No seas tan burro –replicó Bella, cuyo mal genio empezaba a soltarse bajo la tensión–. Eres tú el que merece que le peguen un tiro. Este animal estaba perfectamente sosegado hasta que entraste armando jaleo. ¡Ahora sal de aquí de una puñetera vez y déjame terminar mi trabajo!

Edward salió entonces, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él, y Bella se volvió hacía el inquieto caballo.

–No te preocupes por él, muchacho –le susurró suavemente–. Ahora estamos tú y yo solos. Y nos conocemos, ¿verdad?

El semental resopló y le empujó un hombro con el morro. Ella alzó la mano para abrazarle el cuello.

–Eres un gran caballo, Diablo. Y también listo. Lastima que no seas un hombre. –Aplicó su rostro al brillante cuello–. Al menos tú reaccionas al amor –le susurró.

Sintió que las lágrimas afluían a sus ojos, pero las reprimió y se agachó de nuevo para asegurarse de que las heridas quedaban limpias. Parecía que nada más podía hacerse de momento, y ofreció al semental otro terrón de azúcar… esta vez en la palma de la mano.

El caballo lo cogió cuidadosamente, y el morro aterciopelado solo le rozó la piel. Entonces, dándole otra palmadita en la cabeza, Bella salió de la casilla, cerrando la puerta con el cerrojo. El semental la miró un momento, y luego, mientras ella recogía su equipo, dio media vuelta y se tumbó en la paja.

Bella oyó que la puerta se abría de nuevo, pero no prestó atención. No sabía si ahora podía hacer frente a Edward. No había sido muy sensata al insultarle, sobre todo cuando podían haberla oído los vaqueros del rancho. Tenía pocas dudas de que su voz habría llegado a los hombres que esperaban en el exterior, en grupos apretados, para ver quien saldría vencedor en la batalla entre el gran semental y la señora veterinaria.

Finalmente, todo estuvo en orden y Bella no pudo ganar más tiempo haciendo ver que estaba ocupada con su maletín. Lo cerró, suspirando, se enderezó y dio la vuelta. Aunque el recién llegado no había pronunciado una sola palabra, sabía que se trataba de Edward: su cuerpo se lo había dicho con claridad. Se obligó a mantener su expresión de calma.

–Hola –le dijo–. No esperaba que regresaras hoy.

La expresión ya sombría de Edward se ensombreció más mientras la miraba.

–Eso ya lo veo. ¿Qué diablos crees que hacías en el establo con ese bruto?

–Exactamente aquello para lo que fui contratada –dijo ella sosegadamente–. El semental estaba herido y le he limpiado y desinfectado las lesiones.

A pesar suyo, su mirada devoraba a Edward. Este parecía fatigado, las ojeras eran más pronunciadas que de ordinario y las líneas de su rostro más profundas.

El vaquero cruzó el establo, dirigiéndose hacia ella, y Bella sintió deseos de retroceder. Estaba furioso, más aun que aquella mañana en la pradera.

–¡Eres una estúpida! Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de ese caballo.

Ella sostuvo su mirada.

–A menos que necesitase cuidados –le recordó–. Y eso es lo que ha ocurrido ahora.

La expresión de Edward no se suavizó.

–No tenías que estar en la casilla con él. Un movimiento en falso y podría haberte matado.

–No seas absurdo.

Bella intentó encontrar en lo más profundo de sí misma algún reducto de cólera, algo que distrajera su mente, y su cuerpo, del influjo de aquel hombre tan próximo a ella.

Edward estiró las manos de repente y la cogió de los brazos con la fuerza de dos tornillos de banco.

–No me apures demasiado –le dijo con brusquedad–. Conozco a ese caballo. Intentó matarme. Odia a la gente.

Bella sostuvo su mirada sin temor.

–Odia a los hombres –le corrigió–, porque le han herido y maltratado. Pero confía en mí.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon.

–¿Y cómo has logrado con tanta rapidez esa confianza?

Bella se encogió de hombros, aunque la presa de las manos de Edward le dificultaba el movimiento.

–No lo sé. Supongo que se da cuenta de que no significo peligro alguno para él.

Edward soltó un bufido.

–¿Tengo que tragarme eso?

Bella estaba ya segura de que el apretón de aquellas manos iba a dejarle moretones en la piel.

–No creo que eso sea tan descabellado. Los caballos saben cuándo les tememos. ¿Por qué no iban a percibir otras cosas? Además –añadió en tono de desafío–, la verdad es que me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses. Vine al Rocking D para hacer un trabajo. ¡Y voy a hacerlo tanto si te gusta como si no!

Este último desafío hizo que la presa de Edward se intensificara en torno a sus brazos.

–¡Eres una chiquilla estúpida! –le gritó.

–¡Una mujer! –le gritó sin poder contenerse–. ¡Soy una mujer! –repitió–. Y tú lo sabes.

Algo brilló entonces en los ojos de Edward, algo salvaje y malévolo.

–No es probable que olvide eso, pero no hace más que empeorar las cosas. No tienes por qué mezclarte con ese demonio. Podría matarte en un santiamén.

–Pero no la hará. –la mirada de Bella encerraba una suplica–. Tienes que entenderlo. ¡Por favor, Edward!

Tal era la dureza de su expresión, que Bella se preguntó si la escuchaba. La mirada de sus ojos verdes era glacial, y la fuerza con que le apretaba los brazos se intensificó hasta que ella no pudo evitar un grito de dolor.

La dura mirada se desvaneció mientras las manos de Edward la soltaban y parecía regresar al presente. Bella se frotó automáticamente los brazos doloridos, sin saber que por un instante él había visto su esbelto cuerpo pisoteado y sangrante bajo los temibles cascos del semental.

–No he corrido peligro –le dijo de nuevo–. Diablo confía en mí.

Edward apretó las mandíbulas.

–No sé cómo lo hiciste –le dijo–, pero en el futuro vas a mantenerte alejada de ese semental. Le tratarás fuera de la casilla. ¡Y eso es una orden!

–¡Sí, señor! –replicó ella, confiando en que Edward no leyera en sus ojos que no tenía intensión de obedecerle.

En justicia, suponía que él tenía parte de razón. Pero también ella la tenía. Y Edward se negaba a admitirlo.

Continuó mirándola con semblante grave, pero ella comprendió que su enfado empezaba a remitir. Anhelaba tocarle, eliminar con su contacto sus profundos surcos de preocupación que arrugaban su frente, apretarse contra él y darle todo el amor y consuelo que se agolpaban en ella cada vez que miraba su rostro cansado. Haciendo un esfuerzo, abandonó de nuevo aquellos pensamientos. Jamás podría ser para él lo que deseaba ser. Él no se lo permitiría.

–Si no deseas nada más –le dijo, ya sin el meno encono en su voz–, me llevaré mis cosas.

Transcurrió un largo momento sin que él le respondiera, sondeándola con la mirada. Bella sentía poderosos impulsos de echarse en sus brazos, como si fuera un imán que atrajera a las células de su cuerpo. Ansiaba tocarle, sentir en sus pechos el contacto de su cuerpo. El deseo ardía en lo más profundo de su ser. Le quería, le deseaba fieramente, tanto que tenía que clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no tender los brazos hacia él. Jamás había imaginado que pudiera desear tanto. Y permanecía de pie, silenciosa, inmóvil, tranquila, sin que nada de lo que sentía se reflejara en su rostro.

Edward habló por fin.

–Vamos a zanjar este asunto. Pero piensa en lo que te digo, Bella. O te mantienes alejada de ese semental, o tendrás que atenderte a las consecuencias.

Ella no replicó a esta amenaza, y se limitó a agacharse para recoger su maletín y dirigirse con paso lento al cuarto de los arreos. Suponía que su estúpido orgullo viril era lo que le hacía tan áspero. Le afectaba el hecho de que ella hubiera sido capaz de amansar al caballo. La imagen que tenía de sí mismo como un macho de una pieza había quedado empañada, y eso le molestaba. Con todo, se dijo mientras colocaba de nuevo el maletín en su estante, aquella era una pequeña derrota para él.

Cuando regresara al rodeo sería admirado por centenares de muchachas bonitas, chicas dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por un guapo vaquero. Y naturalmente, si se cansaba de aquello, siempre tenía a Tanya. Furiosa de nuevo, Bella cerró la puerta con violencia, y apenas pudo retenerla a tiempo para impedir que el portazo fuese oído en la otra estancia. Pero no era necesario que llevara tanto cuidado, pues cuando regresó al establo estaba vacio y ya no había señal de Edward por ninguna parte.

Sin embargo, los trabajadores del rancho llenaban el patio del establo, y Bella hizo un esfuerzo para salir de allí. Aquel no eran el momento ni el lugar adecuados para ponerse a llorar. Tendría que esperar hasta la noche, en la intimidad de su dormitorio. Salió a la luz del sol.

–Jamás he visto nada igual –cloqueó Seth, con una expresión exuberante en su arrugado rostro–. Consiguió que ese semental le comiera directamente de la mano. Díganos, Bella, ¿cómo lo hizo?

La rodeaban rostros ansiosos, amigables, y Bella sonrió.

–La verdad es que no es tan difícil. Dejé que el caballo se acostumbrara a mí, que confiara. Eso es todo.

–¡Eso es todo! –Repitió un vaquero, con una ancha sonrisa–. No sólo domina al bicho más traicionero a este lado de las montañas Rocosas, sino que le llama al jefe…

–Basta–dijo Seth, y en su mirada había una amenaza que redujo al vaquero al silencio–. Creo que hay trabajo que hacer en este rancho.

Bella se sonrojó al recordar de nuevo cómo le había hablado a Edward. Pero él se lo había buscado. Era tan testarudo, tan obstinado… jamás atendía a razones, nunca las comprendía. ¿Cómo podía esperar que tratara a los animales si no les permitía aproximarse a ellos? Pero, en fin, no servía de nada razonar con hombres como Edward, hombres que creían saberlo todo y actuaban en consecuencia.

Finalmente los vaqueros se dispersaron, azuzados por un par de sombrías miradas de Seth. Bella dio media vuelta, preguntándose adónde podría encaminar sus pasos para no tropezar otra vez con Edward.

–Bella.

Era Seth, y el tono de su voz resultaba tan extraño que ella giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarse al viejo.

–Dígame, Seth.

–¿Tiene un minuto? –le preguntó con semblante serio.

–Claro, Seth. ¿De qué se trata?

El viejo miró a su alrededor.

–Vayamos a dentro.

–Como quiera –Bella le siguió hasta el fresco cuarto de los arreos y se sentó en un taburete–. ¿A qué viene tanto secreto?

–Sé que tiene usted sus razones –le dijo Seth, evitando cuidadosamente la mirada de Bella–, y que a veces el jefe puede ser bastante desagradable. –le dirigió una penetrante mirada de soslayo–. Pero sería mejor que tuviera cuidado. Es un hombre, ya sabe, y tiene su orgullo.

Bella sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro. Ni las palabras ni la mirada de Seth hacían referencia alguna a la noche que había pasado en Billings con Edward. Pero algo en su expresión le dijo que ahora pensaba en ello.

–¿En qué me ge equivocado? –le preguntó ella–. Sólo quería tratar al caballo.

Seth meneó la cabeza.

–Sé que el jefe puede ser provocativo. Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo. Pero usted no puede ir por ahí gritándole de esa manera, sobretodo delante de los muchachos. Tiene su orgullo. –pensativo, se rascó su pelambrera grisácea–. Le ocurre un poco como a usted… y a esa gran bestia. Mire, antes de que anochezca todo el condado sabrá que le ha cantado las cuarenta.

Bella bajó del taburete.

–No sé que puedo hacer, Seth. El caballo estaba herido y necesitaba cuidados. Y Edward llegó rugiendo de esa manera, espantándole. Por eso perdí los estribos. Usted sabe que no soy perfecta. Y también he estado sometida a fuertes tensiones.

El viejo la miró con semblante comprensivo.

–Lo sé, muchacha. Veo más cosas de lo que parece. Solo intento advertirla. El jefe no es hombre con el que uno pueda ocuparse en fruslerías.

–Lo sé, Seth, lo sé. Procuraré tener más cuidado.

–Eso es todo lo que quería oírle decir.

Mientras Bella colocaba la silla de montar a lomos de Darling, se preguntó cómo creía el viejo que debía actuar. Por mucho que procurase no herir el orgullo de Edward, nunca tendría ocasión de conseguir su amor. Tal vez era incapaz de amar. Pero aquello no iba a ayudarla en lo más mínimo. Quería el amor de Edward, lo quería más desesperadamente que ninguna otra cosa que hubiera deseado en su vida.

* * *

Hey, hacemos un trato? Ustedes decean que actualize rápido, no? Bueno, dejan sus reviews y asi me motivan -o apresuran, como quieran decirlo-. Ok?

Bueno, gracias una vez más a esas personitas hermosas que ponen el fic como favoritos, en alert o simplemente dejando reviews! **Las adoro! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ya saben, nada es mio: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer; la trama es de Nina Coombs._

* * *

**Love So Fearful**

**.**

Oscurecía cuando Bella y la yegua regresaron al patio del establo. Si tenía suerte, Edward ya se habría ido, y sin duda pasaría aquella noche con Tanya, en caso de que ella hubiera vuelto con él.

Desmontó penosamente, sintiéndose como si tuviera cien años. Frotó con gesto distraído el suave morro de la yegua. En esta ocasión, cuando Edward se marchara, tendría que reflexionar en serio, pues parecía imposible continuar de aquel modo. Pero abandonar el rancho y no volver a ver jamás a Edward parecía peor. Dudaba de que tuviera el valor de hacerlo.

Condujo a la yegua a su casilla, fue a guardar la silla de montar y regresó con la almohaza y el cepillo. Como siempre, acicalar a un caballo la consolaría. Infinidad de veces, en su juventud, se había retirado al corral, con su olor caballuno, para tratar de resolver allí los problemas que le parecían insuperables. De algún modo había sobrevivido a todas las dificultades que se le habían presentado en la vida. Y, mientras cepillaba a la yegua, se dijo que también sobreviviría ahora. Debía hacerlo.

Trabajó sosegadamente bajo la luz tenue del establo, sin más sonido que el agradable ruido de los caballos al pisar la paja y masticar el heno. Finalmente, la paz empezó a abrirse paso en su corazón. Se dijo con firmeza que existía alguna salida a su situación, y que la encontraría.

Devolvió la almohaza y el cepillo al cuarto de los arreos y fue a hacer su habitual ronda nocturna. En las dos últimas semanas se había convertido en una especie de hábito examinar a la yegua y a la potranca antes de retirarse a descansar. También revisaba a cualquier otro animal que tuviera algún problema. Ahora, naturalmente, añadiría al semental a la lista. Se palpó el bolsillo para asegurarse de que le quedaba algún terrón de azúcar y cruzó el establo.

Arabica se había convertido en una madre modélica, como pudo comprobar Bella al apoyarse en la barandilla y observar como se alimentaba la potranca. La maternidad no había supuesto ninguna dificultad para la yegua. Y una voz en lo más profundo de su corazón le dijo que tampoco sería difícil para ella, sólo con que el niño fuera de Edward. Meneó la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar la dolorosa imagen, pero fue inútil. Quería tener un hijo de Edward Masen, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero lo quería como una señal de amor…, amor mutuo, no sólo el amor que ella sentía…., y aquello nunca podría ser.

Se irguió lentamente y fue a la casilla del semental. Este observó cómo se acercaba, pero no pareció desconfiar lo más mínimo. Incluso asomó la cabeza por encima de la valla y la saludó con un relincho. Bella sonrió. No podía estar totalmente desanimada cuando pensaba en su éxito con Diablo. Él le había restaurado la fe en sí misma… o en lo que fuera, pues no estaba del todo segura. Y entonces percibió claramente la verdad.

Diablo le había devuelto la fe en el amor, pues amor era lo que ella le había ofrecido allá en la pradera. Un amor basado en la confianza y el respeto. Y el animal lo había aceptado. Ojalá los humanos… Dejó de lado aquel pensamiento. Era preciso que no pensara más en tales cosas. Estaba allí para examinar las heridas del semental y comprobar si todo estaba en orden.

Frotó el suave cuello extendido ante ella y le habló afectuosamente.

–Primero tienes que dejarme examinarte, como un buen chico.

Haciendo caso omiso de las órdenes de Edward, se agachó y procuró colocarse en una posición que le permitiera abarcar el ancho pecho del caballo desde loa tablones de la casilla. Pero el semental estaba ansioso de recibir el azúcar y se apretaba contra las tablas, tratando de llegar al sombrero que con tanta frecuencia contenía una golosina para él.

Bella se enderezó y ladeó la cabeza.

–Todavía no, tonto. Tienes que dejar que te vea.

Echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, y su labio se curvó en un gesto irritado. Edward empezaba a ser insoportable. No había modo de examinar las heridas sin entrar en la casilla. Y, si la encontraba allí, se pondría muy furioso. Pero Bella sabía que no corría peligro y que el gran caballo nunca le haría daño. Además, era la hora de cenar. Con un poco de suerte, si Edward se encontraba en el rancho, estaría cenando.

Enderezó los hombros y decidió arriesgarse. Pocos minutos bastarían para ver lo que necesitaba. Luego saldría y Edward no se enteraría de lo que había hecho. Descorrió el cerrojo, abrió la puerta y entró en la casilla. Diablo se acercó a ella ansioso, resollando de expectación. Bella le acarició el gran cuello.

–Espera, muchacho. Sólo déjame ver.

El caballo permaneció inmóvil, obediente, mientras ella se agachaba para examinarle el pecho. Todo parecía bien. El animal bajó la cabeza y le tocó el hombro con sus labios aterciopelados.

Bella se enderezó y exhaló un suspiro.

–También yo te quiero –le dijo–. Pero me temo que será mejor que nos mantengamos a cierta dis…

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse la alertó, y rápidamente miró a su alrededor en busca de algún lugar donde ocultarse, aunque sabia que tal esfuerzo sería inútil.

–¿Bella? ¿Estás allí?

Era Edward, como ella había supuesto, y le respondió con voz baja y clara, sabiendo instintivamente que él no iría hasta allí sin examinar las casillas.

–Estaré aquí cuando llegues –le replicó, impidiendo a su voz una jovialidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

Oyó la ruda respiración de Edward y supo que había descubierto su paradero. Bella le dio otra palmada al semental y se volvió para abrir la puerta. Pensaba salir tranquilamente de la casilla y mostrarle así a Edward que el caballo se había portado del modo más apacible. Probablemente, él no seguiría molesto porque hubiera domado al bruto.

Pero apenas había puesto la mano en el cerrojo, cuando la puerta se abrió y un largo brazo penetró en la casilla y la arrancó literalmente de allí. El grito de Bella alertó al semental, el cual avanzó hacia el intruso enseñando los dientes. Edward le cerró la puerta en los morros, arrojó a Bella a un lado, sobre la paja, y se echó al suelo tras ella.

Bella permaneció tendida un momento pasmada por el rápido giro de los acontecimientos. Luego recobró el dominio de sí misma y trató de incorporarse. Pero Edward no se lo permitió. Cogiéndola por un tobillo enfundado en la bota, la hizo caer de nuevo y se colocó encima de ella. Megan le golpeó inútilmente la espalda con sus pequeños puños.

–¡Deja que me levante y me vaya!

–¡No! –exclamó el en un tono abrupto y definitivo, reforzado por el peso de su cuerpo. Bella notó que la presionaba, sintió los duros músculos contra los suyos y la hebilla del cinturón que le oprimía el estomago–. No vas a ninguna parte hasta que yo lo diga.

Bella se detuvo entonces, viendo con toda claridad que era inútil presentar resistencia.

–¿Qué quieres de mí? –le preguntó con voz entrecortada, al borde del sollozo.

–Un poco de sentido común –gruñó Edward. Estaba de espaldas a la luz y tenía el rostro ensombrecido, pero ella pudo ver la mueca cruel de sus labios–. Te dije que no te acercaras a la casilla del semental. ¡Podría haberte matado!

Bella sintió que las lágrimas brotaban incontrolables de sus ojos.

–¡Eso es una descarada mentira! –le espetó–. Jamás me haría daño. Iba a atacarte a ti, porque me hacías daño. Deja que me levante y te lo demostraré.

Se agitó, tratando de liberarse, pero los dedos de Edward se hundían cruelmente en sus hombros.

–No harás semejante cosa.

Bella se sintió súbitamente exhausta. Anhelaba el consuelo que él pudiera proporcionarle. El duro cuerpo masculino que ahora la inmovilizaba contra la paja podía cubrirla de ternura y cariño. Oyó el jadeo de Edward, notó la erección de su miembro, que le presionaba un muslo, y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Si cedía ahora, allí, sobre la paja, como cualquier vulgar… jamás se lo perdonaría. No podía recurrir a ninguna arma física, por lo que tendría que utilizar las verbales.

–Siento haber herido el orgullo del gran hombre –le dijo sarcásticamente–. Pero la verdad es que he domado a ese malvado semental. Claro que cualquiera podría haberlo hecho. –Vio que la ira enrojecía el rostro de Edward, y siguió diciendo–: Cualquiera con un poco de sentido común. Pero tú, naturalmente…

–Ya basta –gritó él, cubriéndole los labios con su boca.

Bella notó un sabor de sangre: se había desgarrado un labio con los dientes. Edward aplastó salvajemente su boca contra la de ella, haciendo inútiles todos sus esfuerzos por resistirse. Tenía los puños inmovilizados por encima de la cabeza, y el cuerpo tan oprimido por el de Edward que creyó que moriría cuando sus pulmones se quedaran sin aire. El vaquero le devastó la boca, y ella supo que a continuación saquearía su cuerpo. La cólera que había provocado en él, con la intensión de distraerle de su propósito, no había servido de nada. Antes al contrario, le había sumido aun más en su vengativa pasión sexual.

Una mano de Edward bajó hasta su camisa. Ella se resistió con todas sus fuerzas. En cualquier momento le desgarraría la ropa. El semental, que percibía su situación, relinchaba nervioso y daba coces contra las paredes de la casilla, mientras la mano de Edward se cerraba toscamente sobre un seno de Bella. Sí, lo haría en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

Y entonces se escuchó el crujido de la puerta y la voz de Seth, como la de un salvador, flotó en la atmosfera.

–Edward, te llaman al teléfono. Es conferencia.

Bella sintió que el cuerpo que inmovilizaba el suyo se relajaba.

–Ve enseguida, Seth. Diles que esperen un momento.

–De acuerdo.

Bella permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, temerosa de moverse por si Edward reanudaba su ataque. Pero la voz de Seth había roto el hechizo. Cuando le habló, su tono era neutro.

–Abre los ojos –le dijo.

Ella no pensó en desobedecer. La mirada de los ojos esmeraldas la sondeaba.

–Óyeme bien, Bella Swan. Lo digo en serio. Mantente alejada de ese semental. Si no lo haces… –su expresión se volvió amenazadora–. Lo lamentarás ¿Comprendido?

Bella asintió. Bajo aquellas circunstancias sería absurdo hacer otra cosa.

–Bien. –Edward se incorporó y permaneció en pie ante ella, con las manos en las caderas–. Has tenido un día agitado. Creo que deberías acostarte pronto. Ahora mismo.

Entonces se alejó. Las luces del establo lanzaban su sombra por delante de él.

Bella aguardó hasta que la puerta se cerró tras él antes de moverse. Que desfachatez tenía aquel hombre… tratarla de aquel modo, ordenarle que fuera a acostarse, como si se tratara de una criatura. ¡Y además sin cenar!

Se levantó, rígida, y cruzó el cuarto de los arreos para entrar en la pequeña habitación que había dignificado con el nombre de consultorio. Se observó lentamente en el espejo cuarteado que colgaba de una pared. El sol había tostado su piel, pero el bronceado no ocultaba las sombras bajo los ojos ni el dolor que parecía anidar en sus profundidades.

El amor era, ciertamente, algo temible. Pensó en ello mientras buscaba un pañuelo de papel y se enjuagaba la sangre del labio. Aquel era un amor tan temible que estremecía sus entrañas. No era el amor, desde luego, lo que impulsaba a Edward a comportarse como lo hacía, sino su orgullo viril herido. Pero el amor era lo que la mantenía a ella allí…, encadenada a aquel lugar por el amor de un hombre que no sentía nada salvo furor hacia ella.

Examinó su rostro detenidamente, se pasó un peine por el cabello castaño rojizo y se dirigió a la cocina. Se iría a la cama, de acuerdo, contenta de evitar la compañía de Edward. Pero no tenía la intensión de acostarse con el estómago vacío. Si la señora Weber no estaba por allí, abriría el refrigerador y correría sus riesgos.

Pero la señora Weber estaba todavía en la cocina, agitando el contenido de un puchero que, a juzgar por su olor, era algo delicioso para la comida del día siguiente. La mujer saludó a Bella con una ancha sonrisa, y si su aguda mirada percibió el corte en el labio, no hizo ningún comentario.

–Así que aquí estás, muchacha. Has decidido de dejar de perderte las comidas –la regañó con buen humor–. Eso no es nada bueno para el cuerpo.

–Lo se, señora Weber. –Bella estaba demasiado cansada para discutir–. Es que hoy el semental se hizo daño… Luego salí a cabalgar y… Bueno –hizo un vago gesto con las manos–, ya sabe como son las cosas.

–Sí, lo sé. Y también estoy enterada de lo de ese semental, esa bestia terrible. El señor Edward se subía por las paredes, a causa de los peligros que corrías. Nunca le había visto tan enfurecido.

Bella pensó si debería exponerle a la señora Weber los hechos verdaderos, que no era el peligro que corría lo que había puesto a Edward de tan mal humor, sino el menoscabo de su orgullo masculino. Pero le pareció que la señora Weber no creería nada de lo que le dijera acerca de Edward, si se trataba de algo malo. Siempre que hablaba de él, lo hacía con un tono y unos ademanes claramente anunciadores de que consideraba a aquel hombre como una maravilla.

Bella se sentó ante la pesada mesa.

–Sé que es tarde –dijo, sonriendo tristemente al ama de llaves–, pero, ¿tiene algo para comer?

La señora Weber soltó un bufido.

–En ningún momento ha faltado un bocado en mi cocina para quien quiere comer. Siéntate y toma esta taza de café.

Y colocó un tazón humeante ante Bella.

–Gracias, señora Weber.

Bella rodeó la taza con las manos. La noche de agosto no era fría, pero se sentía un poco destemplada. Su encuentro con Edward le había producido una conmoción. Pensó en lo enfadado que debía de estar para castigarla de aquella manera tan tosca. Se estremeció levemente, mientras pensaba en aquello de lo que afortunadamente se había librado.

–Aquí tienes –dijo la señora Weber, colocando un gran cuenco de sopa de verdura y un plato de galletas de masa fermentada ante ella.

Bella husmeó apreciativamente.

–Que olor tan rico –dijo, cogiendo la cuchara–. Se nota que está hecha en casa. –Miró a la mujer, agradecida–. ¡Y galletas caseras con mantequilla! No podía pedir una cena mejor.

–Todo ha salido bien –dijo el ama de llaves, complacida–, pero tengo un don de Dios para hacer estas cosas, así que difícilmente puedo envanecerme.

Bella sonrió. La agradable y consoladora compañía de la señora Weber empezaba a devolverle la sensación de normalidad. El lado sombrío de Edward que había vislumbrado empezaba a desvanecerse. Naturalmente, había estado muy encolerizado, y quizá no había pretendido hacer lo que ella pensaba. Tal vez habría recobrado el dominio de sí mismo sin aquella providencial interrupción de Seth.

Mientras terminaba la sopa, sintió que la inundaba una gran oleada de fatiga. Solo deseaba irse a la cama, abandonarse de un buen grado al olvido del sueño y la liberación, por temporal que fuera, que le proporcionaría.

Rehusó con un gesto de la cabeza el trozo de pastel de manzana que le ofrecía el ama de llaves.

–Esta noche, no. Estoy segura de que es delicioso, pero me siento plenamente satisfecha.

Un surco de preocupación se dibujó en la frente de la señora Weber.

–Espero que no te sientas mal. Últimamente estás bastante demacrada. Comes menos que un pajarito.

Bella sonrió débilmente al oír estas últimas palabras.

–Le prometo que voy a volver una página en mi vida. A partir de ahora comeré como un caballo. Como dos caballos.

El ama de llaves hizo una mueca, pero devolvió la sonrisa a Bella.

–Sería más exacto decir que comerás como dos pajaritos.

Bella se unió a su risa, y luego se levantó fatigosamente.

–Si Edward pregunta por mí, dígale que me he acostado.

–Si le veo. Ha ido a casa de los Denali, por lo que supongo que no regresará hasta tarde.

Bella asintió. Así que Edward había corrido a ver a Tanya después de su pelea. Sin duda le daría alguna versión distorsionada de lo sucedido.

Bella suspiró y subió la escalera. Sentía el cansancio en los pies y en el corazón. Ahora Edward estaba enfadado con ella. Y no había modo de redimirse a sus ojos.

* * *

**Sorry**! Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto cuando les prometí actualizar pronto! De verdad lo siento, no pude actualizar por: estoy en época de examenes finales, lo cual conlleva a estudiar mucho; _John Cena_ se´'retiró' de la _WWE_, :( mis lunes ya no tienen sentido; creo que he reprobado dos materias _-física y probabilidad-_ lo cual es lastimoso ya que soy pésima en números... De verdad lo siento, pero he aquí el cap.


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de Nina Coombs._

* * *

**Love So Fearful**

**.**

Al día siguiente, cuando Bella bajó a desayunar, Edward ya se había ido. La señora Weber le dijo que había vuelto al rodeo. Según el ama de llaves, había salido muy temprano, después de mantener una conversación con Seth.

Bella asintió. No había falta pensar mucho para saber de qué habían hablado. Y cuando fue al establo para examinar a los caballos, supo que había estado en lo cierto. Habían devuelto a Diablo a la dehesa.

Vio que Seth la miraba, preguntándose, sin duda, cuál sería su reacción. Y, para tranquilizar al viejo, le dijo:

–Debería haber estado aquí uno o dos días más. Supongo que Edward dio la orden.

Seth asintió.

–buen disgusto le ha dado al muchacho. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado.

–Y todo por nada –replicó Bella fríamente–. Ese semental nunca me haría daño.

Seth meneó la cabeza.

–Me siento inclinado a creerla, después de las cosas que he visto, pero se olvida de algo importante, y es que Edward ha estado bajo los cascos de ese bicho. Y Diablo no bromeaba. Ya ha visto la cicatriz de Edward en la frente.

Bella hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

–Bueno, ¿no es natural entonces que le tema por usted?

Bella suspiró.

–Supongo que sí –le concedió–. Pero esto sigue siendo ridículo. Los hombres han tratado mal al semental, por lo que no es de extrañar que les odie. Pero yo le gusto. Me jugaría la vida a que no me hace nada.

–Eso es precisamente lo que hace cada vez que entra en esa casilla. Ningún jinete de rodeo se atrevería a hacerlo.

Bella levantó las manos, disgustada.

–Es inútil hablar con ustedes. ¡Se empeñan en no escuchar!

–¡Ah, qué genio! –exclamó Seth, mirándola con sus ojillos centellantes.

El enojo de Bella se disipó con tanta rapidez como había llegado.

–También soy irlandesa, ¿sabe? Y tengo mi genio.

–Eso no es nada nuevo para mí –replicó Seth.

Bella recogió sus arreos.

–Voy a dar una vuelta a caballo –le dijo–. Nos veremos luego.

Seth abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero en seguida se contuvo. Bella abría apostado a que quiso advertirle que no se acercara a la dehesa occidental. Encaminó a Darling hacia el este, consiente de que le seguía la mirada de Seth. Pero finalmente se perdería de vista y entonces podría girar al oeste. Si Edward Masen creía que podría mantenerla alejada de Diablo de aquella manera, estaba listo.

El sol calentaba con fuerza cuando Bella llegó al arroyo, y deseó haber llevado consigo una cantimplora. El gran semental no estaba a la vista, pero ella dejó que Darling bebiera y luego la ató bajo la sombra de un árbol. Bella suspiró y se tendió bajo el ramaje de otro. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil descansar por la noche, daba vueltas y más vueltas hasta que la cama quedaba desecha sin que hubiera podido conciliar el sueño. Pero allí, en la pradera, lograba relajarse. Solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y esperar oír el galope de Diablo.

Se sumió en un profundo sueño, del que la despertó algo que le quitaba el _Stetson_ de la cara. Sintió un roce suave en la mejilla, y al abrir los ojos encontró el morro de Diablo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

–Hola, compañero –le dijo Bella, y estiró una mano para acariciarle–. A Edward le daría un ataque si nos viera ahora.

El semental meneó la cola y dio la vuelta para tocarle los tejanos con el morro. Bella se echó a reír.

–Sabes dónde está el azúcar, ¿eh? –se arrodilló y se volvió para mirarle–. Pero primero quiero verte el pecho. Tranquilízate.

El gran caballo permaneció quieto mientras ella le examinaba. Los cortes parecían en franca curación, y el regreso a la dehesa no le perjudicaría. Pero aquello significaba que Bella se acercaría más allí, pues ahora necesitaba la compañía del gran caballo.

Cuando al fin se separó de él, se le había ocurrido otra idea. Si pudiera coger una brida del cuarto de los arreos sin que nadie la echara en falta, apostaría lo que fuera a que Diablo le dejaría montar y hasta cabalgar en él. Aquello, al menos, era algo en que pensar, algo para distraer su mente del encolerizado Edward.

.

Bella sacó furtivamente la brida del cuarto de los arreos y la guardó en la bolsa de su silla de montar. La operación fue más fácil de lo que había pensado. Sólo tuvo que esperar a que Seth y los otros vaqueros estuvieran almorzando.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Diablo se acercó en busca de azúcar, le hizo husmear la brida, y aquel día, antes de abandonar la dehesa, se la había colocado en la cabeza.

La tercera mañana amaneció clara y brillante. Bella se levantó llena de expectación. Aquel día se proponía montar a Diablo. Había pensado en las órdenes de Edward, pero no podía obedecerlas. Algo en su interior le gritaba que montara al gran caballo. De algún modo que no estaba claro para ella, el animal se había convertido en su conexión con Edward. Cuando estaba con el semental no sentía tanto la falta de Edward. Aquello no tenía lógica, dado que incluso su aproximación al caballo era contraria a los deseos expresos de Edward, pero aun así ella iba a verle. Sólo allí, en la dehesa occidental, al lado de Diablo, sentía alguna esperanza por el futuro. Allí no pensaba en los problemas a los que se enfrentaba, ni siquiera en el hecho de que desobedecía a Edward.

En la dehesa sólo trabajaban sus sentidos. Sentía el calor del sol en el rostro, el brillante pelaje del semental bajo sus dedos, el agua fría del arroyo que corría sobre sus pies desnudos. Olía la salvia acre, la tierra tostada por el sol, el limpio aroma de la piel de Diablo. Contemplaba la pradera, la extensión azul del cielo, la tierra ondulante, los chopos verdes. Saboreaba el viento, abría la boca y lo notaba en la lengua, bebía el agua tibia de su cantimplora, comía los dulces terrones de azúcar. Incluso sus oídos estaban más alerta, aunque aparte de los sonidos que ella y los caballos producían, no se oía en la pradera más que algún grito lejano de sabanero…

Pensó que aquel silencio debía de haber impresionado a los primeros colonizadores. ¿Cuántas esposas de pioneros lo habrían encontrado insoportable?

Bella se estiró en la cama y retiró las sábanas. Diablo la esperaba. Pero cuando llegó a la cocina, descubrió que debía posponer el gran día.

La señora Weber alzó la vista de la torta que estaba preparando y le dijo:

–Ha dicho Seth que deberías hacer el equipaje después del desayuno. Edward quiere que el piloto te lleve a Browning.

Bella sintió por un instante que el corazón se le detenía. Finalmente logró articular las palabras.

–¿A Browning? ¿Por qué?

–Le dijo a Seth que Dixie tiene algún problema en una pata. Ya sabes que en los últimos años Edward se ha dedicado a enlazar terneros. No tiene los huesos tan duros como antes. –el ama de llaves meneó la cabeza–. Cuánto deseo que deje de montar caballos salvajes. No tiene brazo ni pierna que no se haya fracturado. En cualquier caso –añadió, echando la masa de la torta en la sartén con un diestro movimiento–, Seth ha dicho que te prepararas.

–Desde luego.

Bella no sabía como reaccionar. Quería ver a Edward, aunque no fuese sensato. Pero probablemente todavía estaría furioso con ella. ¿Y qué ocurriría si…? Alejó en seguida aquel pensamiento. Edward era el jefe. Si él decía que volara a Browning, eso era lo que ella tenía que hacer.

Tomó a toda prisa el desayuno que la señora Weber puso ante ella y luego subió a su habitación e hizo la maleta. Pensó con tristeza que esta vez no sería necesario llevar el vestido de seda y los zapatos de tacón fino. En esta ocasión el viaje sería realmente de trabajo. Una vez preparada la maleta, la llevó abajo y luego fue en busca de su maletín con el instrumental medico. Lastima que Edward no hubiera sido más específico acerca del problema de Dixie, pues ahora no sabía con exactitud lo que debía llevarse.

Seth entró en el cuarto de los arreos en el mismo momento en que ella salía de su consultorio, con el maletín en la mano.

–Estoy dispuesta –le dijo en tono neutro.

–Muy bien. –la expresión de Seth era un tanto extraña, y Bella se preguntó si estaría pensando en aquella llamada a las dos de la madrugada en Billings–. La llevaré al aeródromo.

Bella asintió.

–¿Qué le dijo Edward sobre Dixie? –preguntó al viejo.

Seth se encogió de hombros.

–No dijo gran cosa. Solo que el animal parece tener algo en la pata derecha y quiere que le eche un vistazo.

–Pero sin duda debe haber por allí un veterinario.

Sabía que si Seth pensaba en Billings aquel no era el comentario más adecuado, pero aun así se sintió impulsada a decirlo.

Seth volvió a encogerse de hombros.

–Supongo que el jefe quiere recurrir a su propio veterinario. Después de todo, le paga a usted un salario.

–Pero al coste de un vuelo…

Los ojos de Seth se estrecharon, pero su expresión no cambió.

–Para eso pagó la avioneta. Y el piloto también recibe un salario.

–Sin embargo…

–Quiere que vaya usted –le dijo Seth, en un tono que no admitía discusión–. Y es el jefe.

–Sí –dijo Bella, con algo más que una pizca de sarcasmo en su voz–. Eso me han dicho.

Esta vez Bella no durmió en la avioneta, y contempló en paisaje que se extendía abajo. Incluso desde el aire la pradera parecía enorme, de proporciones gigantescas. Cuando el aparato empezó a trazar círculos antes de aterrizar en el pequeño aeródromo en las afueras de Browning, Bella sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta, pero no era por temor al suelo que parecía descender a su encuentro, sino porque sabía que allá abajo Edward Masen estaba esperándola, y ella no estaba segura de cual iba a ser su reacción.

La avioneta se deslizó lentamente por la pista hasta detenerse, y Bella, frotándose nerviosamente las manos en los tejanos, se asomó a la ventanilla. Vio un coche alquilado al lado de la pista, y junto al vehículo una figura alta. Aunque no podía ver el rostro bajo el _Stetson_, el cosquilleo que Bella sintió en su piel le dijo que aquel hombre era Edward Masen.

Poco después, Edward abrió la puerta de la avioneta y tendió una mano para ayudar a Bella a bajar. Ella le dio la mano, llena de excitación, sabiendo que el contacto engendraría en su cuerpo un inimaginable deseo febril.

–Hola, Bella –le dijo con voz grave, casi acariciante–. ¿Cómo estas?

–Muy bien, gracias –replicó ella, sintiéndose un poco tonta ante aquella formalidad.

Confiaba en que su expresión no revelase hasta que punto había anhelado ver a Edward. Pensó que parecía cansado, y cuando se agachó para recoger la maleta, vio que cojeaba ligeramente.

–Te has hecho daño –le dijo, incapaz de eliminar la inquietud de su voz.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Es una vieja lesión que despierta tarde en tarde. Probablemente va a llover.

Bella sentía deseos de preguntar más, pero se contuvo. A Edward no le agradaría que le arrullara como una gallina clueca.

–¿Cuál parece ser el problema de Dixie? –le preguntó, mientras él la ayudaba a subir al coche y colocaba la maleta en el asiento trasero.

–No puedo decirlo exactamente. –su expresión no cambió–. Parece que tiene mucho cuidado con la pata delantera derecha, y no quiere correr ningún riesgo. Pagué una buena suma por ella, ya sabes. Los buenos caballos para practicar el lazo no son baratos.

Bella asintió.

–He traído mi maletín.

–Muy bien. Pensé que lo mejor sería que fuéramos directamente a la arena para que le eches un vistazo en seguida.

–Perfectamente.

Bella se sentía como si hubiera dos mujeres en ella. Una estaba sentada, hablando cortésmente acerca de un caballo, mientras que la otra luchaba para controlar las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Cogió el maletín con ambas manos. Anhelaba tocar a Edward, aunque solo fuera una breve caricia. Pero, naturalmente, no podía hacerlo. Aquel era estrictamente un viaje de trabajo, y debía esforzarse para que siguiera así.

–¿Cómo está el semental? –le preguntó sin dejar entrever una segunda intención, sólo para seguir conversando.

–Espero que esté bien. –Bella recurrió a la respuesta que ya tenía preparada–. Creo que le hiciste volver a la dehesa un poco pronto. Pero, en fin, tú eres el jefe.

Edward le dirigió una mirada especulativa, pero ella logró mantener sus facciones inexpresivas. No iba a admitir que había estado con el semental. Lo había decidido así y no se dejaría coger en ninguna trampa que le tendiera Edward.

–Sobrevivirá. Ese bruto es lo bastante duro.

Bella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa interior. Edward no tenía idea de cómo el _'bruto'_ la había seguido como si fuera un perro grande, pastando a un lado mientras ella dormía… Aquello sí que le habría hecho gritar fuera de sí.

Las calles alrededor de la arena empezaban a llenarse de coches repletos de gente ansiosa de ver el rodeo. Bella era consiente de la excitación que iba en aumento. Aunque había visto rodeos por la televisión nunca había asistido a una representación al natural.

Estaba tan ocupada mirando a su alrededor, que no supo cómo Edward llegó a los establos. Pero pronto detuvo el automóvil y la ayudó a descender. Cogió su maletín con una mano y su propia mano con la otra, y la dirigió en pos de él a través de la muchedumbre.

Minutos después se hallaban ante la casilla donde estaba la yegua. Al ver a Bella, el animal asomó la cabeza por encima de la casilla y saludó con un relincho.

Edward dirigió a Bella una mirada de extrañeza.

–No me digas que te recuerda –exclamó.

–No te digo nada –replicó Bella pausadamente–. Hola, chica. ¿Qué tal estás? –frotó su cuello sedoso–. Déjame entrar para que te eche un vistazo.

Acompasando sus acciones con sus palabras, penetró en la casilla. Intentó apartar de su mente la presencia de Edward, mientras sus dedos recorrían con suavidad la pata del animal. No pudo detectar ninguna hinchazón, dislocación ni lesión de algún tendón. Alzó la pezuña e inspeccionó el casco. A veces era posible pasar por alto algo muy simple, pero no había ningún cuerpo extraño alojado en el casco.

Bella se enderezó.

–No veo nada. ¿Resbalaba o se tambaleaba?

–No, solo noté que tenía mucho cuidado con esa pata, como si temiera hacerse daño.

Bella frunció el ceño.

–Lo siento, pero no veo absolutamente nada.

–Te mostraré tu habitación –dijo Edward–. Está cerca. Puedes instalarte y luego contemplar el espectáculo. ¿Has visto alguna vez un rodeo?

–No, solo por televisión.

Bella evitó su mirada. No estaba segura de que quisiera presenciar la actuación de Edward.

–Entonces te gustará –dijo él, y con una mano en la parte inferior de su espalda, la guió hasta el coche, de dónde sacó la maleta–. El hotel está a un par de manzanas. Con un tráfico así, será mejor que vayamos andando.

Bella asintió. Procuró no mirar a Edward, ni pensar en él montado en un potro salvaje o tendido en la arena y pisoteado por un caballo, mientras ella estaba en las gradas, incapaz de acercarse a él.

Edward la llevó directamente hasta la puerta de su habitación y le entregó la llave. Luego sacó un boleto del bolsillo. Era una localidad para el rodeo.

–Invitación de la casa –le dijo, sonriente.

Bella no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo.

–Gracias.

Casi como si percibiera su renuencia, él añadió:

–Te buscaré. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

Bella bajó la vista. Ahora Edward estaba muy cerca de ella. Notaba su olor masculino y el deseo crecía en lo más profundo de su ser. Casi se inclinaba hacia él, tan intensa era la necesidad que sentía. Por un instante pensó que la tomaría en sus brazos, pero no lo hizo. Y ella siguió en pie, envuelta en aquellas sensaciones, hasta que Edward le dijo: "Entonces, nos veremos más tarde". Y se alejó.

* * *

Lamento la demora! Bueno, como podrán ver no hay muchas cosas interesantes... creo que el que sigue está algo intenso xDD

Gracias a TOOODAS esas lindas personitas que dejan sus comentarios, añaden a favoritos la historia, etc, etc... Oh! y por allí ya me habían preguntado que cuántos capis eran: aproximadamente son 16 caps... así que pronto resolveremos las dudas que tengan! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

_Lamentablemente, nada es mio. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de Nina Coombs._

**

* * *

**

****

Love So Fearful

**.**

El rodeo fue excitante. Bella tuvo que admitirlo. El asiento que le había proporcionado Edward era excelente, con una magnifica vista de la arena. Sentada allí, rodeada de gente que reía y charlaba, Bella se preguntó cuántos de ellos contemplaban a aquellos a quienes querían, y cuántos estaban allí sólo por la emoción y la excitación del espectáculo.

No había duda de que era emocionante. La misma atmosfera olía a excitación. Pero todo aquello era extraño para ella. Comprendía el deseo de ganar, de demostrar habilidad, la cual, ciertamente, formaba parte de la competición. Lo que no podía entender era que se buscara deliberadamente el peligro y el daño. Claro que nadie quería resultar herido, pero todos sabían que las posibilidades de lesionarse eran muy altas. Seth le había explicado que un jinete de potros salvajes podía considerarse realmente afortunado si no se lesionaban durante una sola temporada. Y las expectativas eran todavía peores para los que montaban toros.

Desde luego, los potros salvajes no trataban con frecuencia de pisotear y hollar con sus cascos a un jinete caído. Diablo era una excepción. Normalmente aquellos caballos eran muy tranquilos, los habían domado para que se dejaran poner el ronzal y se les podía conducir con facilidad. Solo cuando les montaban se ponían a saltar con violencia, y cuando sus corcoveos habían derribado al jinete, se dirigían por sí solos al corral.

Pero los toros eran otra cosa. Algunos de ellos eran realmente malignos, y sus grandes cuernos podían agujerar a un hombre en un instante. Bella se estremeció. Nunca se le habría ocurrido meterse en el corral de uno de aquellos brutos.

Diablo no era así, se dijo Bella, preguntándose si el caballo la habría echado en falta aquella mañana. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a estar en la dehesa con él. Notaba en sus piernas un cosquilleo al pensar en las grandes cabalgadas que la esperaban, mientras Edward estuviera en el rodeo. Cuando terminase la temporada, el gran semental sería para ella un animal domestico. Estaba segura.

El ruido de un millar de gargantas al gritar le hizo volver su atención a la arena. Otro jinete de un toro había caído al suelo, y aquel bicho se disponía a ir por él. Bella contuvo la respiración mientras los payasos se movían con celeridad para distraer a la gran bestia. Uno de los payasos, que sacaba continuamente la cabeza del tonel en el que estaba metido, parecía correr peligro seguro, pero retiraba la cabeza en el momento justo.

Bella sonrió. Aunque era la primera vez que veía un rodeo verdadero, su amor hacía los caballos le había llevado a leer mucho acerca de ellos. Al principio le impresionó descubrir que los caballos corcoveantes se criaban con aquella finalidad y que podían llegar a ser campeones al igual que los vaqueros.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía eran los payasos, los cuales ni ganaban puntos ni conseguían campeonatos. No obstante, año tras año se dedicaban a su tarea, arriesgando sus vidas por la seguridad de los jinetes. Bella se relajó al ver que el jinete derribado corría para ponerse a salvo tras la valla, y el toro finalmente regresaba al centro de la arena.

Pensó que contemplar a los jinetes de toros era excitante, pero no tanto como si conociera a alguno de ellos. La mayoría eran jóvenes, algunos todavía adolescentes. El rodeo un juego de jóvenes. En realidad, los vaqueros, los auténticos vaqueros del pasado, fueron muy jóvenes, mucho más de lo que solía retratarlos el cine. La vida de la que habían surgido los acontecimientos del rodeo había sido difícil. Los vaqueros tenían que levantarse temprano para domar a un caballo corcoveante antes del desayuno, y luego pasaban largas y duras horas bajo los elementos.

La voz del presentador devolvió a Bella al presente.

–Señoras y señores, se inicia el rodeo de caballos salvajes. Tenemos grandes jinetes para todos ustedes, algunos de ellos campeones mundiales. Todos ellos dispuestos a conseguir el sustancioso premio en metálico.

Bella contempló cómo el jinete montaba en un potro inquieto, encajonado en su compartimiento. Notó que tenía las palmas húmedas de sudor. De repente, se abrió la compuerta y el caballo salió como un cohete, espoleado por el jinete.

Bella se preguntó, asombrada, cómo un cuerpo humano podía soportar aquellas terribles sacudidas. Miró atentamente, tratando de ver todo lo que Seth le había dicho sobre aquella forma de montar, cómo el jinete tenía que mantener una mano en el aire, cómo debía manejar las espuelas, con los dedos de los pies hacia afuera, tocando con las espuelas los cuartos delanteros del caballo e hincándolas en el momento en el que las pezuñas tocaban el suelo tras el primer salto después de la salida. El silbato que indicaba el tiempo sonaba con estridencia, y la mano del vaquero bajaba con rapidez para coger la silla mientras luchaba por mantenerse sentado hasta que llegaba junto a él el hombre que debía detener el caballo.

Bella empezó a calcular los puntos que podría conseguir el jinete.

Un hombre gordo, que estaba a su derecha, se echó hacia atrás el sombrero, se pasó una mano por la frente sudorosa, y se volvió hacia la mujer sentada a su lado.

–No ha estado mal –le dijo–, caballo y jinete forman una buena pareja. Están armonizados.

La mujer asintió.

–Es verdad. Salió en cuanto sonó el silbato.

Bella sonrió. Le gustaba el acento y las expresiones de la gente del Oeste. Trató de recordar una curiosa expresión de Seth, y que decía más o menos que un vaquero podía sacar brillo a sus botas si dirigía las puntas de los pies hacia adentro en vez de hacia afuera mientras cabalgaba.

Cuando el vaquero salía de la arena, el presentador habló de nuevo.

–Y ahora, Edward Masen, saldrá por la compuerta numero tres, montando en el viejo Trueno.

La mirada de Bella se dirigió a la compuerta, y dejó de oír al presentador. Podía ver a Edward, con su camisa azul a cuadros humedecida por el sudor de sus esfuerzos, que se acomodaba sobre el nervioso caballo. Entonces, de repente, el caballo desapareció de la vista… y Edward con él. Bella se puso en pie de inmediato, con el corazón en vilo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abrirse paso con los codos más allá del hombre gordo y su mujer para tratar de bajar a la arena.

La voz del presentador interrumpió sus angustiados pensamientos.

–Está bien, amigos. Edward Masen cayó, pero ya está en pie y parece ileso.

Bella exhaló un gran suspiro de alivio. Gracias a Dios, Edward estaba a salvo. Observó cómo su cabeza aparecía por encima de las tablas de la compuerta. Sacudió su _Stetson_, se lo encasquetó de nuevo y volvió a sentarse sobre el caballo.

Temblándole las rodillas, Bella se sentó en la grada. Pensó que jamás soportaría estar casada con un jinete de rodeo. La tensión sería excesiva para ella, y siempre se estaría preguntando si aquel era el día en que su marido se lesionaría. Y si no asistía a los rodeos, no contemplaba a su hombre en la arena, sería mucho peor. Entonces esperaría a que sonara el teléfono o que llegaran a casa sus amigos para darle la mala noticia.

Bella se obligó a permanecer sentada e inmóvil, mirando cómo se abría la puerta para dar salida al potro cabalgado por Edward. Procuró contemplar todo aquello con objetividad. El caballo actuaba bien…, daba coces altas, se abalanzaba, giraba y daba magníficos saltos. La forma de Edward era excelente. Sus pies se movían rítmicamente en los estribos. Su equilibrio mostraba que cogía el tino del animal. Bella pensó que su actuación era buena y deseó que pudiera permanecer sobre el animal los ocho segundos enteros. Entonces sonó el silbato y Bella respiró aliviada, mientras Edward tendía una mano hacia atrás para soltar la correa del flanco. Había superado otra de aquellas difíciles pruebas sin hacerse daño.

Edward se inclinó hacia el caballo del jinete que debía detener al suyo y, cuando estuvo cerca, se deslizó fácilmente al suelo. Aceptó con una sonrisa los gritos y silbidos de la muchedumbre, mientras el presentador indicaba una alta puntuación, pero su mirada recorría las gradas, buscando a Bella. Y el corazón de ésta amenazó con detenerse cuando al fin la encontró. Incluso a aquella distancia, podía percibir el calor de la mirada de Edward, el cual alzó su sombrero alegremente y le envió un beso con una mano llena de polvo.

El público deliró. Bella sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas al pensar en responder a su gesto ante toda aquella gente. Pero la mirada de Edward seguía fija en ella y, sin que se diera plena cuenta de lo que hacía, le devolvió el beso. Edward estaba lo bastante cerca para que ella pudiera ver su sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia las compuertas. Bella procuró no mirar a su alrededor, esperando a que cediera su sonrojo. Suponía que algunas mujeres les gustaba aquella clase de reconocimiento público, pero a ella le resultaba más bien doloroso, sobre todo porque sabía que con aquellos gestos Edward no quería significar nada especial. Se sentía excitado porque había tenido una buena actuación, y le gustaba compartir su triunfo.

Bella contempló algún tiempo el espectáculo, y hasta aplaudió cuando Tanya compitió en la carrera de velocidad. Lamentó que el tiempo conseguido por la amazona no fuera lo bastante bueno. Suponía que era curioso el hecho de que Tanya no le desagradara, pero, a pesar de todo, aquella mujer era una excelente persona. Difícilmente podía culparla por querer a Edward. ¿Acaso ella misma no le quería?

Cuando salió el equipo de expertos con el lazo, Bella se sentía acalorada y cansada. Estaba acostumbrada al sol de Montana -su piel ya había adquirido el color del alforjón-, pero también estaba habituada a la extensión de la pradera. Pensó que las pocas semanas de ausencia de la ajetreada vida ciudadana la habían cambiado. Ahora valoraba el espacio y el silencio de la pradera.

El hombre gordo a su derecha sudaba ahora profundamente, y de vez en cuando se enjuagaba el rostro con el pañuelo rojo que llevaba al cuello. A su izquierda se sentaban varios chicos, cuyos estridentes comentarios le producían deseos de respingar. Deseó que aquellos fueran los viejos tiempos y ella la esposa de un pionero, la mujer de Edward, y que pudiera levantar una casa rustica en aquella tierra ondulante. Que feliz habría sido allí, en compañía de Edward. Pero aquello era solo un sueño.

Bella suspiró. El sudor corría por el valle entre sus senos, tenía la camisa pegada a la espalda y notaba los tejanos tan húmedos como si se hubiera bañado con ellos puestos. Se pasó una mano por el cabello que le cubría la nuca. Hacia demasiado calor. No corría ni un soplo de brisa.

–El siguiente número –dijo el presentador–, será el lazo en equipo. Este número, señoras y caballeros, requiere hábiles jinetes para coordinar sus movimientos. Y caballos no menos hábiles. El caballo del vaquero es la mejor pieza de su equipo, y estos caballos reciben un magnifico entrenamiento. –Hizo una pausa antes de añadir–: Y aquí llega el equipo número uno. Vean, vean a estos muchachos.

El primer jinete falló el lazo, y aquel equipo no puntuó. El segundo equipo lo hizo algo mejor: el primer jinete consiguió enlazar la cabeza del ternero, pero el segundo no logró atraparle las patas traseras.

Entonces la voz del presentador hizo que el cansado cuerpo de Bella volviera a ponerse erecto.

–Equipo número tres, formado por Ed Arnett y Edward Masen.

Por mucho que quisiera mirar solo a Edward, Bella se obligó a observar la pata delantera derecha del caballo. Poro no vio que Dixie la protegiera de ningún modo. Su paso parecía equilibrado y seguro, y cuando Edward enlazó diestramente la cabeza del ternero, atándola a la silla de montar, el animal se volvió para mantener la cuerda tensa y quedar frente al ternero. Bella pensó que el tiempo conseguido era perfecto, pero, naturalmente, tenían que competir con otros equipos.

Cuando los jinetes dirigían sus caballos hacia la salida de la arena, la mirada de Edward buscó de nuevo a Bella. Y ella volvió a sonrojarse. Pero esta vez él no le lanzó un beso, sino que se limitó a quitarse el sombrero e inclinó gravemente la cabeza en su dirección.

Poco después un chiquillo se acercó a Bella.

–¿Es usted veterinaria, señora?

Bella asintió, sorprendida.

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–Hay un vaquero abajo, en los establos. Me ha enviado a buscarla. –El chiquillo sonrió–. Dijo que era castaña y que tenía pecas como yo.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

–¿Un hombre grande, de pelo cobrizo y ojos esmeraldas?

–Eso es –respondió el muchacho–. Me dijo que le enseñara el camino. –su sonrisa se ensanchó–. Me dio un dólar, y me dará otro cuando la lleve donde él está.

–Entonces será mejor que vaya, ¿verdad? –dijo ella, sintiéndose de súbito más alegre.

Se levantó, pasó ante el hombre gordo y siguió al muchacho entre las gradas.

Cinco minutos después, el chico la llevó con expresión de triunfo al lado de Edward.

–Aquí está, señor. Es ésta, ¿verdad?

Edward tardó un poco en sonreír, pero finalmente asintió.

–Has acertado, chico, tienes buena vista. Sí, ésta es. Toma.

Entregó al muchacho otros dos billetes.

–¡Ahí va! Muchas gracias, señor. –El chico, entusiasmado por la propina, se volvió hacia Bella–: Cóbrele mucho, doctora. Parece que le gusta gastar.

Bella se rió. No había mucho más que hacer. Apenas podía sostener la mirada de Edward. Sus palabras resonaban como un eco en sus oídos: _"Sí, ésta es"_. Claro que solo quería significar que el muchacho había hecho bien su recado, pero su corazón anhelaba que hubiera querido decir algo más.

–He estado observando a Dixie –le dijo a Edward, manteniendo la mirada en la camisa a cuadros que quedaba al nivel de sus ojos–. No he visto nada anormal. ¿Estás seguro de que se resiste de esa pata?

–Mírame, Bella.

Ella no pudo resistirse a aquella orden y alzó lentamente la cabeza.

–¿Estás seguro de que Dixie se resiste de esa pata? –Repitió, sabiendo que el nerviosismo se traslucía en sus palabras sin que pudiera evitarlo–. No sé por qué te has tomado la molestia de hacerme venir hasta aquí. Ese caballo no…

Edward fue acercándose a ella mientras le hablaba, hasta quedar a un par de centímetros.

–Calla, mujer –le ordenó, pero fue su tono más que sus palabras lo que la interrumpió, haciéndole latir con fuerza el corazón.

–Creía que eras una mujer bastante lista, pero hoy pareces bastante espesa.

–No comprendo –empezó a decir Bella.

Su respiración empezaba a acelerarse. Ahora Edward estaba tan cerca que su cuerpo anhelaba tocarle, cubrir aquellos pocos centímetros que les separaban, apoyarse contra su pecho musculoso. Habría retrocedido, evitándole, pero estaba apoyada en la pared de madera de una casilla, y mientras intentaba decir hacia que lado se movería, él dio un paso más y posó las manos sobre sus hombros, inmovilizándola allí. La miró con ojos brillantes.

–Quizá comprenderás esto.

Y sus manos se deslizaron para cogerla por la cintura, levantarla del suelo y besarla. Bella no podía rechazarle, no tenía modo de evitar que su cuerpo respondiera, pues aquello era lo que deseaba. Lo quería con todas las células de su cuerpo. Por un instante tuvo conciencia del cálido olor a caballo de los establos y del ruido de Dixie que comía en la casilla, detrás de ella. Luego todo lo que la rodeaba se desvaneció.

Nada importaba salvo el cálido abrazo de Edward, la presión de su cuerpo que le oprimía los senos contra su pecho, la boca que cubría la suya. Notó un sabor a polvo y sal en sus labios antes de las sensaciones de su cuerpo borraran toda percepción y se olvidara de todo excepto del creciente deseo de unirse a él, de pertenecerle.

Fue un beso largo y pleno, y cuando los labios de Edward se apartaron de su boca, dejó que el cuerpo de Bella se deslizara lentamente hasta que sus botas tocaron el suelo. La necesidad que tenía de él la hacía temblar, y las palabras de amor le llenaban la boca. Sus manos se movieron por la espalda de la camisa de Edward, notando los duros músculos bajo la humedad de la tela. Si estuvieran a solas en aquel momento… Al entrar había visto a varios vaqueros que atendían a sus caballos, y ahora que Edward no bloqueaba todos sus sentidos con sus besos, podía oír a otros hablando.

Notó los latidos de su corazón en la mejilla, y supo que el ritmo era rápido, como el suyo propio. Edward le había soltado la cintura para alzar la mano suavemente y cogerle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

–Ahora que eso está solucionado, quizá pueda volver al rodeo. Te veré luego en la habitación. –su mirada la examinó críticamente–. Pareces un tanto fatigada. Quizá sería mejor que fueras a acostarte un rato. He planeado lo que vamos a hacer esta noche.

–Pero Edward…

Quería preguntarle qué era lo que estaba _'solucionado'_. Pero él le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el trasero.

–Ahora vete, cariño. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

La levantó por la cintura, colocándola con facilidad a un lado. Luego descorrió el cerrojo de la puerta e hizo salir a Dixie.

–Te veré luego –le dijo con voz acariciante.

–De acuerdo –replicó Bella, sin saber apenas que decía.

¿Qué quería decir con aquellas palabras? ¿Qué significaba eso de que estaba _'solucionado'_? Se repetía estas preguntas mientras regresaba al hotel, deseosa de darse una ducha y dormir un poco en la habitación provista de aire acondicionado. _'Solucionado'_. Oía el eco de aquella palabra incesantemente en su cabeza. Pensó que quizá significaba mucho, y su corazón latió con renovada violencia. Tal vez significaba un futuro juntos. O quizá… -su ánimo decayó con más rapidez que un jinete derribado de un potro salvaje-… quizá sólo significaba que ya no estaba furioso con ella y tenía la intensión de proporcionarle la noche que no habían podido completar en Billings.

Se dijo que esto último era lo que había querido decir, pues apenas se atrevía a pensar en la otra alternativa. Pero ahora tenía que considerar sus posibilidades. ¿Estaba dispuesta a aceptar aquella noche, a quedarse con lo que él quisiera ofrecerle sin esperar nada más? No estaba segura. Pero si aceptaba, si tomaba lo que ella también quería, ¿no existía entonces la posibilidad de que pudiera llegar a convertirse en algo mejor, algo con futuro?

Cuando llegó al motel, casi aturdida, encontró a Tanya Denali al pie del ascensor.

–Hola, Bella. –la derrota de Tanya en la carrera de velocidad no parecía haber afectado su buen humor natural–. ¿Has estado contemplando la acción?

–Sí –asintió Bella–, pero me temo que he tomado demasiado el sol. Estoy sofocada.

–Sí, aquí hace un calor espantoso. Pero ahí dentro podrás disfrutar del aire acondicionado. –Sonriente, añadió–: me alegro de que hayas visto a Edward en acción. Estamos juntos en el rodeo desde hace años. Es una gran vida.

Bella no podía estar de acuerdo con Tanya, pero guardó silencio. Se sentía demasiado exaltada para enzarzarse en una discusión.

El ascensor se detuvo.

–Hasta luego –le dijo Tanya–. Tu habitación tiene una vista estupenda. Disfrútala.

Esta vez hubo algo distinto en su sonrisa, una cierta suficiencia que dejó a Bella perpleja.

La puerta se cerró y el ascensor continuó hasta el piso siguiente. Bella salió y empezó a caminar por el pasillo cuando por fin reparó en lo que acababa de decir Tanya. Sabía que la habitación tenia una magnifica vista porque había estado allí. ¡Y había estado con Edward! No podía ser de otro modo.

Pensó que probablemente se alojaban en la misma habitación durante el rodeo, y Tanya debía de haberse dado cuenta de la razón por la que Edward había hecho venir hasta allí a su veterinaria.

Se sentía confundida. ¿No le importaba a Tanya que Edward se acostara con otra mujer? Tal vez no. Había oído hablar de esas nuevas relaciones en las que una no esperaba fidelidad de su compañero y viceversa. No podía comprender aquella mentalidad, pero conocía su existencia.

Por un momento, pensó en quedarse y tomar lo que pudiera conseguir. Pero cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación, supo que no podría hacerlo.

Podría haber considerado la posibilidad de quedarse y disfrutar de aquella noche, aunque sólo hubiera sido por una sola vez, si hubiese podido abrigar la esperanza de que habría más, pues, al margen de lo que se había dicho a sí misma, las palabras de Edward le habían hecho concebir esperanzas. Pero ahora era distinto. Tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que Edward pertenecía a Tanya, y lo que él sintiera por su _"señora veterinaria"_ no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Sólo la quería para divertirse.

Y ahora sabía, con absoluta certeza, que ella no podría ir por aquel camino. Su corazón y su mente estaban llenos de Edward. Y no podía pensar en nada peor que pasarse la vida enamorada del marido de otra mujer. No, lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse, regresar al rancho y hacer lo necesario para buscar otro empleo. Podría haberse ido antes de que Edward regresara del rodeo. Eso sería lo más sensato.

* * *

Wow, o Bella es media inocente... o de plano no capta lo que Edward planea ¬¬ ? Y qué tal Ed, la engaña? Tanya es una doble cara? Quieren otro capitulo? Reviews? Más preguntas? xDD

De nuevo, y como la mayoría de los capitulos, quiero agradecer a TODAS las que siguen la historia, lo agregan a favoritos o en alerts y me dejan esos motivadores reviews! Las adoro! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de Nina Coombs._

* * *

**Love So Fearful**

**.**

Una hora más tarde, Bella miraba deprimida a través de la ventanilla de un autobús que se dirigía a Miles City. Había pensado en alquilar un coche, pero tenía que pensar en el dinero. Su capital era escaso y tendría que ser precavida en los gastos. Por ello había preferido el autobús.

Si el vehículo tenía aire acondicionado, hacía mucho tiempo que no funcionaba, y el aire que entraba por la ventanilla abierta era cálido y pegajoso. Bella suspiró. Ni siquiera se había duchado antes de salir. Se había limitado a coger apresuradamente sus cosas y marcharse. Ahora se sentía como si se hubiera bañado vestida. Posó una mano bajo el cabello apelmazado contra el cuello y lo agitó para que circulara el aire. Sintiendo que las lágrimas le escocían bajo los parpados, pensó que daría cualquier cosa por una agradable habitación fresca.

No iba a llorar. Estaba decidida a evitarlo. Las lágrimas eran inútiles en aquella situación. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que una mujer había amado sin que su amor fuera correspondido. Lograría sobrevivir. Puede que le resultara difícil, dado que aquella era la primera vez que sentía algo semejante por un hombre.

Sonrió tristemente. Sus amores habían sido siempre los caballos. ¡Quizá hubiera sido más juicioso que no se apartara de ellos! Eran mucho más fáciles de comprender que los hombres.

Dejó que sus pensamientos se centraran en el gran semental, Diablo. Le añoraría terriblemente, pero parecía claro que debía abandonar el Rocking D, y hacerlo cuando Edward estuviera ausente. De lo contrario, quizá no fuera capaz de efectuar la ruptura.

Pero pensar en Edward era demasiado doloroso. Prefería pensar en el gran semental. Seguramente, antes de que se marchara tendría tiempo para cabalgar con él por la pradera. Con una sola vez que lo hiciera tendría un recuerdo imborrable. Cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento y se adormeció.

.

La despertó la detención del autobús. Las luces intermitentes de un coche patrulla se reflejaban en las ventanillas. El conductor abrió la puerta.

–Buscamos a la doctora Bella Swan –dijo el oficial–. Es una emergencia.

–Estoy aquí –gritó–. Soy la doctora Swan.

El oficial le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, con expresión impasible.

–Hemos de pedirle que nos acompañe –le dijo–. La necesitan en el rodeo de Browning

Bella sentía las rodillas como si fueran de goma, mientras se agachaba para coger su maletín y se acercaba al policía.

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó–. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

–Carecemos de información. Solo tenemos instrucciones de hacerla volver a Browning. ¿Tiene equipaje?

–Sí, sí, una maleta.

Bella intentó sosegarse. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido? ¿Se habría herido Edward? ¿O Dixie? Las manos se le humedecían mientras su mente le presentaba las imágenes más horripilantes. Veía a Edward pisoteado, tendido en una cama de hospital, con una sabana sobre su cuerpo destrozado, una sabana que le cubría el rostro.

Sin saber apenas qué hacía, permitió que el policía la condujera al coche patrulla y la ayudara a subir. El trayecto de regreso a Browning pareció interminable. La mente frenética de Bella giraba constantemente, tratando de comprender lo que sucedía.

Era casi de noche cuando el coche patrulla se detuvo en el aparcamiento del motel. Bella miró a su alrededor.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? –le preguntó al oficial.

Éste se encogió de hombros.

–Nuestras instrucciones decían que la trajéramos aquí. Eso es todo lo que sabemos. ¿Puede ir sola hasta su habitación? Dijeron que alguien estaría allí para recibirla.

–Naturalmente –asintió ella.

El policía la ayudó a bajar del coche y le entregó la maleta. Luego el vehículo desapareció. Temblándole las piernas, entró apresuradamente al motel. Esperó impaciente el ascensor, y luego el temblor de su mano hizo que le resultara difícil acertar con la cerradura. Por fin logró abrir la puerta y entró en la habitación. Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna nota.

La maleta cayó de sus dedos paralizados cuando vio la figura tendida en la cama. Edward se incorporó lentamente y cruzó la habitación para cerrar la puerta. Cuando regresó, ella había recobrado el dominio de sí misma. Edward estaba bien, por lo que el lesionado debía de ser su preciado caballo de rodeo.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –le preguntó–. ¿Qué le pasa a Dixie?

–Nada –replicó él con aplomo.

Aquella palabra golpeó a Bella como una bofetada. La había arrastrado hasta allí, dándole un susto de muerte. ¡Y no ocurría nada! Su fatiga se desvaneció para ceder el paso a una oleada de cólera.

–¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? –Le gritó, apretando los puños–. Hacerme creer que estabas herido, tal vez muerto…

La expresión de sosiego desapareció del rostro de Edward.

–¡Mira quién habla! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso a mí? Huir así cuando creía que todo estaba solucionado.

–¿Solucionado? –el genio irlandés de Bella estaba ahora en ignición–. Sí, todo esta solucionado. Puede que a Tanya no le importe que la dejes de lado para poder compartir esta habitación conmigo, pero a mí sí que me importa. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció y la cólera dio un nuevo timbre a su voz.

–¿De qué diablos me hablas? –le preguntó.

–Antes vi a Tanya, en el ascensor. –Bella se aferraba a su enojo; era su única defensa contra Edward–. Me dijo que compartíais esta habitación.

–¿Qué? Repite lo que te dijo.

Bella retrocedió un paso, retirándose inconscientemente de aquel hombre perplejo y enfurecido.

–Ella… –trató de recordar las palabras exactas de Tanya–. Dio a entender que compartíais esta habitación.

Ya no había más espacio para retroceder. Estaba de espaldas a la pared.

–Te dio a entender… –repitió él, en tono sarcástico–. ¿Qué diablos significa eso? A ver, dime qué te dijo Tanya, con las palabras exactas.

La fatiga de Bella la inundó de nuevo con grandes oleadas que casi la hicieron tambalearse.

–Yo… No puedo recordarlo exactamente. ¡Espera! Me dijo que disfrutaría del panorama.

Edward apretó los puños, tratando de contener su propio genio.

–Así que en seguida llegaste a la conclusión errónea.

–Ella… Lo que dijo estaba muy claro para mí.

Las palabras se atropellaban en la boca de Bella, mientras se producían en ella oleadas de sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, todavía estaba enfurecida y deseaba gritarle, pero por otra se sentía exhausta y tan aliviada al ver a Edward con vida que deseaba arrojarse a sus brazos y llorar de alegría. Pensó que quería creerle. Lo deseaba con toda su alma, pues si le creía quizá no tendría que abandonar el Rocking D.

–Lo que me parece claro –le dijo disgustado– es que estás decidida a pensar lo peor de mí. –frunció el ceño, tanto que sus pobladas cejas casi se tocaron–. Lo decidiste ya cuando nos vimos por primera vez en Miles City.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó Bella–. Lo que ocurre es que no…, es decir…

–Lo sé –dijo él, bruscamente–. No te enredas con extraños a los que conoces en la calle. Eso puedo aceptarlo. Pero ahora no soy precisamente un extraño. ¿Lo soy, Bella?

La miraba afectuosamente, y ella sintió que la sangre afluía a sus mejillas.

–No, pero…

–Estás enfadada porque no te he dejado huir de mí. Bien, también yo estoy enojado, cansado de que me hayas hecho cantar y bailar al ritmo que tú marcas. Un día caliente y al otro frio. Estoy harto de esperar.

Deslizó su mirada sobre ella. Era casi como si sus manos la tocaran. Bella sentía su cuerpo estremecido de deseo. Aquella mirada la afectaba tanto que sentía un cosquilleo en los senos bajo la camisa húmeda. Por un instante miró a Edward con fijeza, como hipnotizada.

Entonces él lanzó una sorda maldición, cruzó el espacio que les separaba y atrajo a Bella violentamente hacia sí. Ella no protestó; tampoco habría tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Sintió sus senos apretados contra el pecho de Edward, el roce de sus muslos y, al instante siguiente, él le cubría la boca con la suya.

Fue un beso breve, airado, más bien salvaje, pero hizo que a Bella le hirviera la sangre y se le acelerase el pulso, y no pudo evitar responderle. Pero Edward la soltó con tanta brutalidad como la había cogido, y se quedó mirándola con fiereza.

–¡Maldita sea! Me estas volviendo loco. Ahora escúchame bien. Te deseo, y no soy un muchacho; sé perfectamente que también tú me deseas. –Se humedeció los labios antes de continuar–. Pero no voy a rogarte más. ¿Ves esa puerta? –señaló una puerta que, con toda evidencia, daba a la habitación contigua. Bella asintió sin pronunciar palabra–. Bien, voy a cruzar esa puerta. Voy a ducharme y descansar. Si me quieres, abres esa puerta y vienes a mí. ¿Está claro?

Su mirada taladraba a Bella.

–Sí –respondió ella. No podía negar que le deseaba, después de la noche que pasaron en Billings y de aquel ultimo beso. Decidió olvidar todas las viejas reglas y sincerarse con él–. Claro que te deseo. Pero Tanya…

Él alzó los brazos, enojado.

–¡Por todos los diablos, mujer! Tanya no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Nada en absoluto.

–Pero…

–¡No! No quiero hablar más de eso. –Cruzó la estancia hasta la puerta de acceso a la otra habitación–. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme, Bella. El resto depende de ti.

Abrió la puerta y la cruzó, cerrándola firmemente tras él.

Bella permaneció largo rato donde estaba, contemplando la puerta cerrada. Edward había dicho que Tanya no tenía nada que ver con ellos. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba hecha una facha, sudorosa y con el cabello revuelto. Lo primero que debía hacer era darse una ducha. Se quitó las ropas sucias y fue al baño.

El agua estaba deliciosamente fría, y se lavó la cabeza, aclarándola durante largo rato. Trató de concentrarse en lo que hacía y anular de su mente todo lo demás, pero no lo logró. Edward le había dicho que la deseaba, y sabía que aquel deseo era recíproco. Los pezones se le pusieron erectos al recordar el contacto de sus manos. ¡Cuánto anhelaba la sensación de sus cuerpos apretados uno contra el otro! Ni siquiera el agua fría podía evitar que le ardieran las mejillas al recordar el placer que habían compartido en Billings. Claro que le deseaba. Solo Tanya se interponía entre los dos. Y Edward le había dicho que Tanya no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Tal vez a Tanya no le importara realmente lo que él hiciera. _(N/A: …y yo creo que piensa demasiado, ¿no lo creen?)_

Terminó de secarse y se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo. Lo que vio allí la sobresaltó. Tenía el rostro enrojecido de deseo, los ojos brillantes, los senos hinchados. ¡Cómo le deseaba!

Se dijo que debía ser juiciosa. Sí, el deseo era mutuo, y él lo sabía. ¿Por qué no se comportaba como lo haría un hombre? Tomar lo que quería. Eso era lo que haría Edward.

Las objeciones morales acudieron a su mente, pero las rechazó sacudiéndose la cabeza. Estaba cansada de luchar contra aquel amor, de pensar en el futuro. Aquella noche iba a tomar lo que quería. Que el mañana cuidara de sí mismo, para variar. Si aquello significaba un problema en su relación entre patrón y empleada, de manera que ya no podía trabajar en el rancho, ¿qué habría perdido? Ya había decidido que no podría quedarse en el Rocking D.

Nunca había sido mujer para una aventura de una noche, pero, de todos modos, aquella sería su segunda noche. Y si él la había deseado tras la primera vez, quizá la desearía después de la segunda. Y aunque no fuera amor, el deseo podría se un preludio.

Se pasó otra vez el cepillo por el cabello y se puso la bata. Por una vez en su vida iba a hacer lo que quería, y sin preocuparse por el futuro. Cruzó la estancia y abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua.

Edward estaba tendido boca arriba en la cama, su fuerte cuerpo desnudo bajo la luz tenue. Bella se detuvo, con una mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta. Él volvió la cabeza, alertado por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, y la miró. Su mirada era invitadora, pero no se movió, esperando a que Bella decidiera entrar en la habitación o retirarse. Ella respiró hondo, entró y cerró la puerta.

–Hola –dijo Edward, acariciándola con la mirada, de modo que su bata de seda parecía de súbito transparente–. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

–Yo… –Bella no sabía qué decir.

–Ven aquí –la invitó él, tendiendo un brazo bien musculado.

Ella observó distraídamente lo bronceado que estaba. La parte superior de su cuerpo era moreno intenso. La inferior era mucho más pálida. Bella avanzó hacia él; sus pies descalzos no producían ruido alguno sobre la moqueta.

Edward dio unas palmadas en la cama, a su lado.

–Siéntate.

Bella le obedeció. Trató de sostener la mirada de Edward, desviando los ojos del poderoso cuerpo tan próximo a ella. Pero sus manos anhelaban tocarle, sentir la dureza de sus músculos bajo la piel.

Casi como si pudiera leerle la mente, Edward sonrió y tendió las manos para coger una de las suyas, besándole la palma.

–Puedes tocar –dijo él, aplicando suavemente la mano de Bella sobre su estómago liso–. No me romperé.

–Yo… –Bella volvió a sentir que le faltaban las palabras.

–Actúas como si nunca lo hubieras hecho antes –dijo él en tono burlón.

–Y así es, en realidad. –Acarició la cálida piel bajo sus dedos–. He estado ocupada. Durante la carrera… No tuve muchos amigos.

–Pues lo haces perfectamente –le dijo Edward con una sonrisa perezosa, mientras deslizaba una mano por el interior de su bata y la dejaba descansar sobre su tembloroso muslo.

–No tienes frio, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Entonces quitaremos esto. –sus dedos se movieron para desatarle la bata, mientras hablaba, y la deslizó por los hombros, revelando los senos de Bella, brillantes bajo la tenue luz–. Preciosa –dijo en tono reverente–. Sencillamente preciosa.

Se irguió, apoyándose en un codo, y tomó entre sus labios un pezón rosado.

Bella sintió que la recorría una corriente de pura dicha y gimió quedamente. Las manos de Edward la sujetaban por los codos, manteniéndola erecta; de otro modo, hubiera caído, tan intenso era el placer que le proporcionaba la acción de Edward, el cual soltó el pezón pero solo para repetir la caricia con el otro. Sus manos le quitaron la bata, que cayó al suelo, mientras él la hacía tenderse en la cama, a su lado, la cabeza cómodamente apoyada en su hombro, los senos presionando contra su pecho. Bella exhaló un profundo suspiro de satisfacción. Aquel era su sitio, junto al hombre al que amaba.

Edward le pasó una mano por el brazo desnudo, hasta llegar a su garganta, y luego resiguió el contorno de la oreja. Bella se estremeció y se apretó más contra él, notando en los senos el roce del rizado vello masculino. Él cogió un mechón de cabello y recorrió con las finas hebras el lóbulo de su oreja, la garganta y la mejilla, hasta la frente.

–Adoro tu pelo –le susurró–. Es tan suave. –Lo pasó por su propio mentón–. Es como la seda.

Los dedos de Bella se alzaron para tocarle su revuelto pelo cobrizo, y bajaron para acariciar la mejilla recién afeitada. Con un dedo recorrió la cálida curva de sus labios, y se sobresaltó cuando él sacó se improvisto la lengua para lamerlo mientras pasaba.

–Me asustas –susurró ella.

Notaba su cálido aliento en la frente.

–¿Ahora o antes? –le preguntó.

Bella ocultó el rostro en su cuello.

–Siempre –murmuró.

–No tienes por qué estar asustada –dijo Edward, pasando sus manos por la espalda, acariciando la suave piel y posándose al fin en la nuca sensible. El cuerpo de Bella se estremeció de deseo.

–Oh, Bella –gimió–. ¿Por qué me has cerrado el paso durante tanto tiempo?

–Yo… –pensó en decírselo, pero hablar ahora de Tanya podría dar al traste con aquella situación. No quería pensar en Tanya, sino sólo en ellos dos–. Ahora no viene al caso –replicó quedamente.

Bella le pasó una mano por el pecho, jugando con el oscuro vello rizado, sintiendo su cuerpo cálido bajo los dedos. Él le cogió la mano, haciéndola bajar más. Bella le dejó hacer. Su mano acarició el liso estómago y descendió más, hasta el anhelante miembro viril.

–Hummm –dijo Edward–. Qué delicia.

Sus dedos le cogieron el seno izquierdo, y ella se apretó más contra él, mientras Edward trazaba círculos lentos y atormentadores alrededor del pezón. Ella frotó su cuerpo contra el masculino, y su respiración empezó a acelerarse.

Edward alzó la cabeza para poder alcanzar el seno con la boca, dejando húmedos y breves besos en su blanca redondez, hasta que finalmente tomó el pezón erecto en la boca. El cuerpo de Bella se tensó e irguió sin que interviniera su voluntad.

Él la colocó entonces boca arriba y se arrodilló a su lado. Ahora todo el cuerpo de Bella yacía abierto, ofrecido a sus manos exploradoras. Edward recorrió todas sus curvas, lenta, reverentemente, como si las viera por primera vez.

Su cuerpo le anhelaba, deseaba sentirle sobre ella, pero Edward se tomó su tiempo, explorando cada centímetro de su piel con las manos y la boca. Dejó un reguero de besos desde el valle entre sus senos, a través suave y plano vientre, hasta el montículo de vello castaño y su lugar más secreto. Bella se movía bajo aquellas manos indagadoras, aceptando sus caricias más intimas con una dicha creciente. Allí estaba, deseándola, y pronto, muy pronto, la tomaría, uniría su dura carne masculina a la suave forma femenina. Deseaba que llegara aquel momento, lo quería con todas sus fuerzas, y sin embargo también deseaba posponerlo, experimentar un poco más aquella sensación cercana al éxtasis a la que él la había llevado.

Las manos de Edward acariciaban cuanto estaba a su alcance. Bella sentía la suavidad de su espalda, la tersa textura del vello en sus piernas. Los músculos de sus brazos se movían bajo los dedos de Bella, y ella era vagamente consiente de la fuerza encerrada allí. Aquellos eran los brazos que le mantenían a lomos de un potro corcoveante, pero que eran tan suaves para ella. No quedaba nada de la furia que había percibido antes en él, sino solo ternura y necesidad.

Finalmente, Edward se situó encima de ella.

–Oh, Bella –le dijo con voz ronca–. Ya no puedo esperar más. Te necesito.

Ella se abrió para recibirle, suspirando de placer cuando la penetró, y le rodeó con sus brazos.

–También yo… te necesito –susurró, hundiendo los dedos en sus hombros mientras él empujaba para entrar más en ella.

Oleadas de placer se extendieron en todas direcciones desde el centro de su unión. Bella no era entonces más que pura sensación. Todo había desaparecido de su mente excepto sus cuerpos, que se movían al unísono, en la danza más antigua del mundo.

El momento final fue acercándose más y más. Ambos jadeaban. Edward tenía los brazos bajo sus hombros, sosteniéndola contra él. Ella le rodeaba con los suyos, manteniéndole lo más apretado que podía. Oyó un cambio en la respiración de Edward, sintió la liberación del ansia masculina en sus entrañas y, en el mismo momento, llegó su propia liberación. Tan intensa fue, que se aferró a él, presa de convulsiones, mientras llenaba de breves besos el hombro que tenía ante ella.

–No debiste haberme hecho esperar tanto –murmuró cuando recuperó el aliento–. Semanas y semanas deseándote. Desde el primer día que te vi en la calle… me sentí atraído hacia ti. Pero supongo que ya lo sabías.

Se dio lentamente la vuelta, atrayéndola a Bella para que yaciera a su lado.

Como ella no le respondía, le pasó una mano por el costado.

–¿Cómo lo supiste? –le preguntó.

Bella flotaba todavía en un cálido mar de satisfacción.

–No sé. Con toda seguridad, después de que naciera el potro… –sonrió–. Pero antes… No es necesario que te digan que eres un hombre atractivo.

Él soltó una risita y la rodeó con el otro brazo.

–No pensaste eso aquel día en la calle.

–Para las mujeres es distinto –replicó ella–. Al menos para mí. Cuando veo a un hombre atractivo, no hago una comedia delante de él.

–No es necesario. Si él tiene ojos en la cara, hará la comedia delante de ti.

Bella se dio cuenta de que no la comprendía, pero no podía seguir discutiendo. Si le decía que no se acostaba con extraños, él la consideraría una especie de mojigata. Tampoco la hubiera creído si le hubiese dicho cómo alteró sus sentimientos hacia él el nacimiento de Sunrise. Los hombres no dejaban que esas cosas interfiriesen en sus deseos.

–Así que todo cambió con el nacimiento de la potranca –musitó él, acariciándola distraídamente–. Si pienso en ello, eso también cambió lo que pensaba de ti. Tienes redaños, Bella, amor mío.

Ella apenas oyó el cumplido. Aquellas palabras: _"Bella, amor mío"_, habían absorbido toda su atención. Qué dulces sonaban en boca de Edward…

–Gracias, señor –replicó jovialmente–. Me alegro de que por fin aprecies mi talento.

–Lo aprecio, sí, y mucho.

Bella ocultó el rostro en su cuello, azorada por lo que veía en su mirada.

–Eres una mujer hermosa, amor mío –le dijo él quedamente–. Tan hermosa como te recuerdo aquella noche en Billings. Aquella fue una buena noche.

–Sí –convino Bella, quedamente–. Pero esta noche ha sido mejor.

–Es cierto. –sonrió y la abrazó–. Creo que tiene algo que ver con ese viejo dicho: _"La práctica le hace a uno perfecto"_. –Sus dedos acariciaron el suave vientre–. Y tengo la sensación de que vamos a practicar mucho, ahora que ya no huirás. No vas a huir, ¿verdad?

–No, Edward, no voy a huir –sonrió Bella.

Ya no había necesidad de hacerlo, pues Edward hablaba como si tuvieran un futuro. Cierto que no sabía en qué consistía aquel futuro, pero por el momento no quería preguntárselo. Ahora se sentía a salvo en sus brazos. Allí era donde quería estar. No quería ni podía pensar en lo que había más allá.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí otro capitulo. Como pudieron leer, es una capitulo algo así como felíz... claro que aun no acaba, y pronto se acercarán nuevos dramas para los personajes; y se puede decir que es mi regalito de Navidad para ustedes.

_¡Felíz Navidad, para todos! :DD_


	13. Chapter 13

_Nada es mío :( Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de Nina Coombs._

* * *

**Love So Fearful**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, una mano cálida sobre su seno despertó a Bella. Abrió los ojos lentamente, con una vaga sensación de intenso bienestar, y entonces, al percibir la mano posesiva, se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Se hallaba tendida de costado, encogida, y Edward estaba tras ella. Sus curvas encajaban perfectamente en él. Edward la rodeaba con un brazo y jugueteaba con su seno, tirando suavemente del pezón hasta formar un gran pico rosado. Bella sintió que el deseo crecía nuevamente en ella.

–Buenos días, Bella, amor mío –le dijo tiernamente–. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana? –le preguntó con los labios aplicados a su oreja.

Ella suspiró y se acomodó en aquella postura.

–Creo que he soñado –le dijo soñolienta–. He tenido los sueños más maravillosos.

Edward se separó para ponerla boca arriba. Bella le miró, con ojos todavía cargados de sueño. Edward tenía el cabello revuelto y su mentón mostraba el inicio de la barba, pero en su rostro se dibujaba una ancha sonrisa.

–Quizá estábamos los dos en el mismo sueño –le dijo quedamente, besándola en el hombro desnudo–. También el mío ha sido maravilloso.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le acercó para besarle furiosamente.

–Tranquila, mujer –le dijo él cuando le soltó–. Hay que darle tiempo a un hombre para que sus huesos se pongan en funcionamiento.

Edward cambió de postura y ella percibió una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

–¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro, y la besó brevemente en la nariz.

–Que aprensiva eres. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto si vas a ser la mujer de un jinete de rodeo.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir un delicioso calor, pero seguía preocupada.

–¿Acostumbrarme a qué? –le preguntó, mirándole con inquietud.

–A mis quejidos y gemidos por la mañana –respondió Edward, besándola en la frente–. Cuando a un hombre le han puesto parches en tantos sitios como a mí… bueno, tardas un poco más en entrar en forma por la mañana. Los remiendos tienden a ponerte rígido.

–Oh, Edward, ¿por qué no dejas esa actividad? La crianza de los caballos te bastaría para vivir. Establécete y vive una vida normal.

Él meneó la cabeza.

–Ya he pensado en ello. Pero el rancho siempre necesita algo, y el dinero que gano con el rodeo no es despreciable, por no hablar de tener categoría de campeón.

–Lo sé. Es sólo que… –se interrumpió de súbito, consiente que daba demasiadas cosas por sentado. Ser la mujer de Edward no significaba que pudiera decirle lo que debía hacer.

–¿Sólo qué? –preguntó él, inclinándose para acariciarle la oreja.

Bella quería decirle: "Sólo que te amo", pero le dijo en un tono ligero:

–Que no podemos _practicar_ si estas postrado.

Edward soltó una risotada cálida y plena.

–No te preocupes por eso, Bella, amor mío. Tendré mucho cuidado. Ésta temporada, el Rocking D va a ver con mucha frecuencia a su jefe, y tú también.

–¿Cuándo termina la temporada? –le preguntó Bella.

–La verdad es que no termina nunca. Pero oficialmente comienza en enero y finaliza en diciembre.

–Qué larga es –comentó, pensando en las innumerables oportunidades que tenía Edward de hacerse daño–. Pero no tienes que trabajar durante toda la temporada.

–Es cierto –convino él–, pero el campeonato se basa en los premios en metálico, así que vale la pena seguir brincado. Los beneficios son diversos. Y a propósito… –se sentó en el borde de la cama–, será mejor que empiece a moverme.

Se volvió a mirarla y vio la decepción que se reflejaba en su rostro antes de que pudiera ocultarla. Se echó a reír.

–Vamos, cariño. Me lavaras la espalda. –Su sonrisa era descarada–. Luego te echaré algo agradable.

Mientras le seguía al pequeño cuarto de baño, Bella pensaba en la rapidez con que podían cambiar las cosas. Ayer había sido la mujer más desgraciada de la tierra. ¿Y hoy? Hoy flotaba en el aire.

Se recogió el cabello en lo alto de la cabeza mientras Edward preparaba el agua del baño.

–Deliciosamente caliente –le dijo, pasando una mano por su trasero–. Espero que no estropee esta preciosa piel.

Ella le acarició a su vez el trasero y sonrió.

–No parece haber estropeado la tuya en lo más mínimo.

Edward se abalanzó hacia ella, con gesto juguetón, pero Bella le esquivó, aunque sabía que en el pequeño cuarto de baño podía atraparla con facilidad. Pero él se colocó bajo la ducha y le hizo una seña.

–Ven aquí, mujer. Cumple con tu deber.

Ya a su lado, Bella cogió el jabón que él le tendía.

–Ahora que estas aquí –le dijo, con la misma sonrisa descarada–, podrías encargarte de todo el trabajo. Pero no tardes demasiado. Hay algo que quiero hacer yo mismo. Y necesito tiempo para hacerlo adecuadamente.

Sus dedos acariciantes indicaban con claridad lo que pretendía hacer.

Bella sonrió para sí misma mientras empezaba a enjabonarse el poderoso cuerpo que tenía ante ella. Tuvo que alzar el brazo para llegar a los hombros de Edward, y él la sujetó por la cintura con las manos húmedas.

–Será mejor que te des prisa –la amenazó–, o voy a poseerte aquí mismo, en la ducha.

Bella se echó a reír.

–No cabríamos. Además, ¿no sería duro para tus huesos?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–El agua caliente los ha desentumecido bastante.

Bella le enjabonaba ahora el pecho, concentrándose en el placer que le proporcionaba su contacto. Bajó más las manos, enjabonando y acariciando a la vez, y lavó el estómago duro y liso. Edward tenía un cuerpo de atleta, pensó Bella mientras él se volvía, presentándole la espalda. También se la enjabonó; primero restregó los hombros musculosos y luego recorrió la espina dorsal con una mano enjabonada.

Se disponía a bajar aun más, hasta las nalgas firmes y redondas, cuando él se giró de nuevo.

–Ahora me toca a mí –le dijo, quitándole el jabón de los dedos.

Y, acompañando las palabras con sus acciones, empezó a enjabonarla. Era algo increíblemente sensual; el agua caliente, las resbaladizas jabonaduras y los dedos acariciantes de Edward, el cual la mantenía fuera del chorro de agua y la cubría desde las caderas hasta los hombros con una espuma de burbujas de jabón.

–Ya está –dijo al fin–. Esta es la única clase de cobertura que necesitas.

Bella bajó la vista y vio que las jabonaduras no ocultaban prácticamente nada. Tenía los pezones erectos, apuntando hacia él, y todo su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el contacto de sus manos.

Aquellas mismas manos se deslizaron hacia abajo, enjabonando con suavidad sus lugares más secretos, y Bella sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro mojado de Edward cuando éste se agachó ante ella, sin estar segura de que pudiera permanecer mucho más tiempo en pie.

Cuando creía que las piernas le iban a ceder con toda seguridad, Edward se enderezó y colocó a Bella bajo la ducha. Le hizo dar la vuelta suavemente, y sus manos se deslizaron sobre ella, en largas y dulces caricias.

De súbito, Edward lanzó un gemido y la cogió por la cintura.

–Eso es todo –dijo–. No puedo esperar más.

Y levantándola del suelo, la sacó de la ducha.

–¡Edward! ¡El agua!

–Siempre causando problemas –dijo él, cerrando el grifo con la mano libre–. Ahora estate quieta. Yo dirijo la función.

–Sí, señor.

Bella le echó los brazos al cuello, contenta de que su peso liviano la hiciera fácil de transportar.

Edward la llevó directamente a la cama y la dejó caer allí.

–Ya te enseñaré a sacarme de quicio –le dijo con una fingida severidad–. La próxima vez tendrás más cuidado.

Bella soltó una risita.

–Tienes un aspecto gracioso.

–¿Ah, sí? –gruñó él–. ¿Y qué aspecto voy a tener, tan mojado y reluciente? –Gimió de nuevo y se arrojó sobre ella–. ¡Eres capaz de hacer perder a un hombre la cabeza!

La penetró en seguida, y ella estaba dispuesta, pronta y ansiosa de la acometida del fuerte cuerpo masculino contra el suyo. Bella pensó que el final había llegado demasiado pronto, mientras el éxtasis la inundaba. Sabía que aquella mañana no habría más goces en la cama, que las delicias no iban a prolongarse como durante la noche.

Pero Edward no la dejó de inmediato, y Bella se aferró a él, imprimiendo la sensación de su cuerpo en la memoria. Finalmente, él le habló en un tono lleno de pesar.

–Lo siento, cariño. Me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo, pero el rodeo me espera.

Ella le besó en el hombro.

–Lo sé, Edward. El rodeo es siempre lo primero.

A ella misma le sorprendió el ligero matiz de amargura en su voz, pero él no lo comentó; quizá le había pasado desapercibido.

Edward se incorporó, apoyándose en los codos, y la miró.

–Eres capaz de hacer olvidar a un hombre cómo se llama, no digamos ya su trabajo. –la besó en la punta de la nariz y luego en ambos parpados–. Hazme un favor, cariño. –Esperó a que ella asintiera–. Cuando me levante, cúbrete con las sábanas hasta el cuello y quédate quieta hasta que me vaya. Esta tarde tengo que marcharme, en cuanto nombren a los ganadores. De lo contrario, no llegaría a tiempo para el siguiente rodeo.

Ella procuró mantener su expresión sosegada. Pensó que ya la abandonaba.

–Comprendo.

–Muy bien. Regresaré para verte siempre que pueda. Una semana, tal vez dos, entre un rodeo y otro. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –dijo ella. Vería al hombre que amaba, se acostaría con él una vez cada semana o dos. Pero se dijo que eso era mejor que nada, mucho mejor. Le tocó con ternura la mejilla–. Te esperaré.

–Así me gusta.

Inclinó de nuevo la cabeza y la besó tiernamente, tanto que ella se olvidó de todo excepto de su deseo de él.

Edward se separó de ella de un modo abrupto, volviéndole la espalda.

–Tal vez será mejor que te cubras también la cabeza, o de lo contrario nunca saldré de aquí.

Ella obedeció y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta el cuello, pero no la cabeza. Quería ver a Edward hasta el último momento. Le vio cruzar la habitación, su esbelto cuerpo moviéndose con una agilidad que desmentía sus palabras anteriores sobre los viejos dolores de sus huesos.

Edward desapareció de su vista el tiempo necesario para darse una ducha, y luego regresó a la habitación, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Sonrió al verla tapada hasta el cuello.

–Buena chica –le dijo.

Ella sacó una mano e hizo ademán de retirar las sabanas.

–Mujer –le corrigió.

–Mujer, sí –reconoció él, sonriente–. Mi mujer.

Bella sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y tragó saliva con rapidez. ¡Cuánto significaba aquellas palabras para ella! Pero no podía permitir que él la viera llorar.

Su silencio hizo que Edward la mirase inquisitivamente.

–¿No lo eres? –le preguntó, perforándola con sus ojos esmeraldas.

Ella se obligó a sonreír.

–Sí, Edward. Lo soy.

–Muy bien.

Se puso una camisa y sus tejanos, y luego se sentó al borde de la cama para ponerse los calcetines.

Bella apretó los puños para resistir la tentación de tender las manos hacia él. Estaba demasiado cerca. Sin embargo, quería respetar sus deseos. Y sabía que el rodeo era importante para él. Se contentó con expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos… en cierto modo.

–Desearía ayudarte a calzarte las botas.

–Ni hablar –negó Edward, con fingida ferocidad–. Si mueves esas sabanas, saldré corriendo.

Le dio una palmadita a través de las ropas de la cama. Luego se incorporó y se ató un pañuelo de colores al cuello.

–A las nueve y media pasará un coche a recogerte y te llevará al aeródromo. Seth te esperará en la otra parte. Cuida muy bien del rancho mientras yo no esté, sobretodo de Sunrise.

Ella retuvo el aliento, rogando para que no le advirtiera acerca del semental, pues si ahora la obligaba a hacer una promesa…

Se guardó en el bolsillo algunas cosas que había dejado sobre el tocador y se encasquetó el _Stetson_. Bella permanecía rígida, anhelando apartar las sabanas y correr a sus brazos. Edward se acercó a la cabecera de la cama.

–No te muevas –le advirtió–. No me toques.

Se inclinó y colocó una mano a cada lado de su cabeza.

–Un beso más –le pidió–, para consolarme hasta que llegue a casa. –los labios de Edward la rozaron levemente–. He de irme, amor. Y no lo olvides. Una semana, quizá dos.

–No lo olvidaré, Edward. –La mano del vaquero estaba ya en el tomo de la puerta–. Edward… –sentía un nudo en el estómago, y tragó saliva–. Ten cuidado, por favor.

–Te preocupas demasiado, mujer. Anda, compórtate. –y le lanzó un beso como había hecho en la arena–. Nos veremos pronto.

La puerta se cerró con firmeza. Durante unos momentos Bella permaneció allí tendida, tratando de retener la imagen de Edward y la sensación de su contacto. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero parpadeó para refrenar las lágrimas. Una o dos semanas, le había dicho. Ella haría que aquel tiempo pasara rápidamente.

Pasaría el tiempo con Diablo. Un surco se dibujó en su frente. Cuando Edward estuviera en casa, no podría ver al semental. Edward se equivocaba con respecto a aquel caballo. Estaba segura de ello, pero no podía decírselo. Al menos, por el momento.

.

Poco después del mediodía, Bella subió al coche dentro del cual la esperaba Seth. Los ojos negros del viejo la miraron astutamente.

–Hola, muchacha. ¿Ha tenido un buen viaje?

Bella se preguntó si su expresión la traicionaría, pero mantuvo inalterable el tono de su voz.

–Sí, Seth. El rodeo ha sido muy excitante. Nunca lo había visto al natural.

–Ajá –la sonrisa del viejo reflejaba su diversión–. Ya veo que ha sido excitante. Tiene las mejillas rosadas y los ojos centellantes.

–¿Cómo está Arabica? –preguntó ella–. ¿Y Sunrise?

–Como siempre –replicó Seth–. Están bien. La potranca crece como una mala hierba.

–¿Cree que llegará a ser un buen caballo de rodeo? –inquirió Bella, confiando en que así evitaría que él le hiciera más preguntas.

–Es demasiado pronto para decirlo. Menos mal que a los buenos caballos de rodeo no les estropean los cuidados tiernos y amorosos. De lo contrario, usted echaría a perder a todos los nuestros.

–No puedo evitarlo, Seth. –Bella sonrió–. Ya sabe que adoro a los caballos.

–Sí, lo sé.

Por la expresión de Seth parecía como si quisiera añadir algo más. Pero Bella no esperó a que lo hiciera.

–Al principio me pareció curioso que los caballos salvajes no odiaran a la gente.

–Excepto Diablo –señaló Seth.

–Diablo no odia a la gente –reiteró Bella, haciendo una defensa automática del semental.

–Edward cree que sí –dijo Seth, en tono serio–. Y si usted no se mantiene alejada de ese caballo, vamos a tener toda clase de problemas.

El corazón de Bella se saltó un latido.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

Seth desvió un momento la mirada de la carretera.

–Usted podría engañar a Edward –le dijo el viejo–. Pasa demasiado tiempo fuera y no puede ver lo que hace. Además, los muchachos están muy ocupados con su trabajo. Pero no soy estúpido. Se adónde va cuando está en la dehesa.

–Oh, Seth –Bella no trató de negarlo–. Es un caballo maravilloso, y sé que no me hará daño.

–Tal vez no –convino el viejo–. Pero eso no le importa a Edward. Cuando él dice que no se haga alguna cosa, lo dice en serio.

–Lo sé, pero… –le dirigió una mirada suplicante–. No se lo dirá, ¿verdad?

–Claro que no. –la sonrisa de Seth era más bien una mueca–. No quiero meterme en líos. Lo que ocurre es que no me gustaría verla a usted en apuros.

–Lo sé, Seth. –Bella le sonrió cariñosamente.

El viejo asintió.

–Sí que lo sabe, pero no va a hacerme caso.

–Oh, Seth, no puedo. Y usted lo sabe. Diablo es… tiene algo especial.

Seth meneó la cabeza.

–Mujeres… nunca hacen caso de lo que les dices. Siempre creen que saben más.

–Seth… –ella no pudo reprimir la risa–. Eso no es cierto, usted lo sabe. No pretendo tener siempre razón, sino sólo con respecto a los caballos.

Esta vez Seth no sonrió.

–Tener la razón no basta, ¿sabe? A veces tener razón cuesta más de lo que uno quiere pagar.

Bella meneó la cabeza. No quería discutir más de aquel asunto. Amaba a Edward y creía que Seth lo sabía. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesta a decir que estaba equivocada cuando sabía que no era así. Edward era una buena persona y también amaba a los caballos. Si ella domaba a Diablo, podría aceptarlo. Tendría que hacerlo.

Reparó en la expresión de Seth cuando una hora más tarde montó la pequeña yegua y se encaminó a la dehesa occidental. No podía hacer otra cosa. Tenía que ver al semental, asegurarse de que estaba perfectamente. Hizo que la yegua avanzara al medio galope, vigilando con todo cuidado el terreno para descubrir los montículos que señalaban los agujeros practicados por las marmotas de la pradera. Sentía un poderoso impulso que la llevaba hacia aquel semental, como si estar junto a él fuera como hallarse al lado de Edward.

Tras abrevar en el arroyo, la yegua se dirigió automáticamente al árbol al que Bella salía atarla. Luego Bella miró ansiosa a su alrededor. Diablo no debía de encontrarse lejos. Ella sólo había estado un día ausente. Se sentó bajo un árbol y apoyó el mentón en una mano.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos se remontaran a la mañana y la noche anterior. Sonrió. Los brazos de Edward la rodeaban, su boca cubría la suya, sus cuerpos se apretaban. Aquellos recuerdos la hicieron entrar en calor. Una semana, dos a lo sumo, le había dicho él. Y regresaría a casa para verla… a _ella_.

Se llevó las manos a los hombros, abrazándose a sí misma. Edward había dicho 'mi mujer'. Ella apenas podía creerlo, pero lo había dicho, y completamente en serio. Estaba segura de ello.

Un suave morro aterciopelado le tocó la mejilla, y abrió los ojos.

–Ah, estás aquí –se incorporó rápidamente y ocultó el rostro en el cuello satinado del caballo–. ¿Me has echado de menos, muchacho? Yo te he añorado.

Hizo girar la cabeza del animal y frotó su mejilla contra el suave morro. El caballo husmeó y la empujó suavemente con la cabeza. Bella se echó a reír.

–Qué goloso eres. Me quieres por el azúcar, no por mí misma.

Buscó en un bolsillo y sacó un terrón de azúcar. El animal lo cogió de la palma, limpiamente, apenas rozándole la piel con los dientes.

Bella le frotó las orejas afectuosamente, mientras Diablo la empujaba de nuevo.

–Hoy no hay más. He de regresar, porque si no a Seth le dará un ataque. Seth es un buen hombre, y Edward también. –se echó a reír–. El hecho de que sean hombres no significa que sean malos. También tú eres un macho, ¿sabes? Tienes que darles una oportunidad. –Volvió a frotarle la parte posterior de las orejas–. Pero finalmente lo harás. Conseguiré que veas la luz. –Rió de nuevo mientras el animal la empujaba con la cabeza–. Y ellos también.

Pasó una mano por el reluciente flanco del caballo.

–Qué hermoso eres. ¡Cuánto deseo montarte! Mañana –le prometió, a la vez que se lo prometía a sí misma, mientras regresaba al lugar donde esperaba la yegua–. Te veré mañana. Tal vez me dejarás montar.

* * *

Bueno, creo que por el momento no hay drama, pero... Diablo dejará que Bella lo monte? Logrará Bella que los 'machos' se compenetren uno con otro? Soy yo o la pregunta anterior se entiende 'rarito' xDD? No se puerdan el siguiente capítilo de su telenovela... ups, dico de su adaptación favorita! :)

Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

_Nada es mío, sólo es una adaptación. _

No envíen a los Vulturis! Aquí está el cap... lamento la tardanza!

* * *

**Love So Fearful**

**.**

Transcurrieron varios días antes de que Bella pudiera pensar en pasar mucho tiempo con el semental. Entre el hato de caballos se produjo una racha de pequeñas dolencias, una torcedura aquí, un espolón allá… Bella estaba bastante segura de que Seth buscaba motivos para tenerla ocupada en el rancho, pero ella no podía decirle nada al respecto.

Finalmente le pareció que todo estaba en orden en el rancho y que podía alejarse durante algunas horas. Se levantó aun más pronto que de costumbre, apenas despuntaba el alba, y salió silenciosamente, deseosa de ensillar a Darling y alejarse antes de que Seth se levantara y le encontrara algún otro trabajo.

Bella suspiró mientras la yegua iniciaba la marcha hacia arriba de la dehesa occidental. Se le hacia cuesta arriba desobedecer las ordenes de Edward, y sabía que los consejos de Seth eran por su bien. Pero ambos se equivocaban con respecto al semental. Bella lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón. Diablo no era un caballo asesino. No necesitaba que lo _domaran_, sino que lo amaran.

Se ciñó más la chaqueta, porque el aire de la madrugada era helado. La pradera estaba silenciosa, y los únicos ruidos eran producidos por los cascos de la yegua y el rumor de la hierba hollada. En ocasiones oía el grito claro de una alondra de la pradera o de algún otro pájaro que saludaba el nacimiento del día. A medida que el sol ascendía, el cielo se iba aclarando. Bella acarició el cuello de la yegua y suspiró.

–Hoy es el día, Darling. Hoy voy a montar a Diablo. No sé si me dejará cabalgar en él, pero al menos lo montaré. –una viva sonrisa iluminó su rostro–. Si me tira al suelo, me lo tendré bien merecido, como seguramente diría Edward. Pero no creo que lo haga. –se agitó un poco en la silla–. Ahora me conoce y no soy un hombre.

Bella no era tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta de que montar el semental podría ser muy peligroso. Allí, en la pradera, estarían aislados. Si Diablo la arrojaba al suelo –como ocurriría si corcoveaba, pues montada a pelo no tendría manera de sujetarse–, podría sufrir graves heridas.

–Pero tengo que hacerlo, Darling. –La yegua echó hacia atrás las orejas al oír su nombre–. He de cabalgar en él. Y luego he de mostrárselo a Edward. –Suspiró de nuevo–. Eso será lo más difícil. Pero no es un hombre irrazonable, y si me quiere de veras…

Las palabras quedaron colgadas al aire, porque Edward no le había dicho que la amara. Desde luego, parecía que lo que sentía por ella era amor. Bella se acaloró de nuevo al recordar el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Todavía tenía fresca en la mente la manera con que él la había mirado, sus caricias, sus palabras. Le había dicho 'mi mujer', y que volvería a casa cada semana o cada dos, para verla. Sin duda aquello significaba algo.

La pequeña yegua siguió avanzando hacia la dehesa occidental, pero la mente de Bella estaba lejos de la pradera. Añoraba a Edward, nunca había creído posible que pudiera añorar tanto a un hombre. Por la noche, sola en su habitación, el recuerdo de sus besos le impedía conciliar el sueño. ¡Que cosas maravillosas podía hacerle con la boca y las manos! Podía ver mentalmente sus manos, grandes, bronceadas por el sol, ásperas a causa del trabajo y el manejo de los caballos, pero tan tiernas y certeras. Con qué felicidad había buscado todos sus lugares secretos, proporcionándole un placer cuya existencia desconocía…

Bella se movió en la silla de montar y la yegua alzó una oreja, inquisitiva, pero no recibió ninguna orden y prosiguió su camino, acarreando a su amazona ajena al paisaje que la rodeaba. Bella pensaba que ya habían transcurrido varios días desde que estuvo por última vez con Edward. Por un momento se apoderó de ella la inquietud. ¿Y si se lesionaba de nuevo?

Vio mentalmente la red de cicatrices en su pecho, que ni siquiera el tupido vello rizado podía ocultar. Algún día le preguntaría; tendida a su lado, en aquella apacible pausa después de hacer el amor, recorrería aquellas cicatrices con un dedo inquisitivo. Y él le contaría cómo se había producido cada herida.

Naturalmente, ya sabía el origen de la cicatriz que cruzaba la frente de Edward. Incluso la había besado, al igual que todas las partes de su cuerpo. Su mente, como una cinta de video pasada otra vez, le mostraba su rostro, ennegrecido por el sol, arrugado por los años a la intemperie, no exactamente bello, pero tan atractivo sobre todo cuando una se encontraba con aquellos brillantes ojos esmeraldas y su encantadora sonrisa. Recordó aquella mañana, aquella deliciosa mañana en que se despertó junto a él. Estaba entumecido por el sueño, y su cabello, normalmente descuidado, estaba aun más revuelto. Pero de algún modo, Edward le había parecido más joven, más libre de preocupaciones.

Su mente le mostró vívidamente el cuerpo de Edward: los fuertes y musculosos brazos que la habían abrazado con ternura y pasión; el pecho cubierto de vello oscuro que le producía una sensación tan agradable contra sus senos desnudos; el estomago liso y firme que se alzaba por encima de sus genitales; sus muslos y piernas robustos, también cubiertos de fino vello negro.

Podía verle agachándose para besarla, le veía caminando, mostrándole la espalda suave y bien musculada y las nalgas redondeadas. Bella alzó el brazo para ajustarse el _Stetson_. Se dio cuenta de que se le hinchaban los pechos y los pezones presionaban tanto contra el sostén que podía ver su contorno a través de la camisa.

Sentía agitarse el deseo en lo más profundo de su ser, un deseo que la atormentaba todas las noches desde su regreso. Se preguntó cómo podrían soportar las esposas de los jinetes de rodeo que sus maridos estuvieran ausentes tanto tiempo. Si se casaba con Edward le seguiría, aunque verle competir en la arena sería horrible. Ojalá se retirase y se estableciese como Seth quería.

Bella rechazó resueltamente aquellos pensamientos. Era demasiado pronto para pensar en el matrimonio. Era la mujer de Edward, y aquello bastaba por el momento. Al cabo de una semana y media como máximo, él regresaría para verla, para abrazarla y besarla, para hacerle el amor durante la noche entera, tal vez incluso por la mañana, una larga y pausada mañana en la cama. Volvió a sentir una oleada de deseo, tan intensa que casi se sintió azorada.

Hasta entonces no había pensado mucho en el amor. Conseguir su licencia había sido una tarea difícil que había acaparado casi todo su tiempo, sobre todo porque durante sus estudios había trabajado a tiempo parcial para pagarse la matrícula. Pero ahora Edward parecía ocupar constantemente su pensamiento. En medio de la tarea más trivial veía su rostro o recordaba algo que le había dicho, y anhelaba sentir su presencia física, tangible en sus entrañas.

La yegua había llegado al bosquecillo de chopos y se detuvo. Bella miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Desde luego, Darling había recorrido el camino por su propia iniciativa. Desmontó y le dio su ración de agua antes de atarla al árbol de costumbre.

El semental apareció antes de que hubiera terminado de atar a la yegua. Con dedos ágiles, Bella abrió la bolsa de la silla y sacó la brida que llevaba allí. Nunca tenía problemas para colocársela al semental, el cual le ofreció el cuello con expectación, deseando el terrón de azúcar al que Bella le había acostumbrado.

–Qué avaricioso eres –le dijo Bella, sonriente–. Si alguna vez me quedo sin azúcar, supongo que perderé tu amor.

El semental relinchó y restregó el morro contra su hombro.

–Bueno, bueno, amigo. Te creo.

Una vez colocada la brida, Bella empezó a andar. El semental la siguió pacientemente, como lo había hecho en los días anteriores. Era dócil y tranquilo. Bella pensó que la quería.

¿Pero era aquel amor lo bastante profundo? ¿Era lo bastante fuerte para vencer la aversión del animal a que lo montaran? ¿Para conseguir lo que ya debía de ser una respuesta automática? El corazón de Bella le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho. Nunca lo sabría si no hacía la prueba, y no habría otro día mejor que aquel para llevarla a cabo.

Dirigió cuidadosamente al caballo hacia el tocón de un árbol. Diablo era un animal corpulento, y no podía esperar montarlo sin algo en lo que encaramarse. Sonrió tristemente. Era una buena amazona, pero no una acróbata. Bella Swan no estaba hecha para saltos espectaculares en el aire.

Detuvo al semental junto al tocón y se volvió para mirarle, acercando su cabeza a la suya.

–Ahora, escucha, muchacho. Esto es importante.

Suponía que la gente creería que estaba loca si la veían hablar de aquel modo a un caballo, pero de algún modo hablarle le ayudaba. Además, había hablado a los caballos toda su vida, y casi siempre le había resultado útil.

–Es importante –siguió diciendo–, porque confío en ti, y cuento con que confíes en mí. No soy demasiado alta –rió nerviosamente–. Y el suelo va a quedar a considerable distancia cuando esté sobre tu lomo. Recuérdalo, ¿quieres? –le suplicó, mirando los grandes ojos del semental.

Deseaba ser capaz de extraer valor de aquellos ojos, pero a medida que se aproximaba el momento de la verdad, se volvía más y más aprensiva. Si no montaba pronto, perdería todo su valor, y entonces se despreciaría a sí misma. Durante toda su vida había tenido el valor que le daban sus convicciones, actuando de acuerdo con lo que creía. Y creía en Diablo.

Cogió las riendas con la mano izquierda y trepó al tocón. Pensó que el caballo tendría que permanecer quieto, pues de lo contrario nunca lo conseguiría.

–Tranquilo, muchacho –le dijo con voz arrulladora–. Ahora estate quieto.

Aplicando ambas manos a las crines, alzó la pierna izquierda, y segundos después estaba a horcajadas sobre el ancho lomo. El semental se movió nervioso; el peso de Bella le hacía moverse de costado. Ella se preparó para las primeras coces. No sería necesario que el caballo diera saltos violentos para derribarla; una simple coz sería más que suficiente para tumbarla sobre la hierba de la pradera.

Pero el semental no coceó. Cabrioleó un poco y luego giró la cabeza para mirar a la amazona con curiosidad. Bella se relajó, y exteriorizó su alivio riendo. Si fuera posible que un caballo pareciera sorprendido, habría dicho que ése era el aspecto de Diablo. Estaba sorprendido, pero no corcoveaba.

–Hasta ahora todo va bien –musitó Bella, aspirando hondo.

Después de todo, tenía intensión de cabalgar con el semental, no solo sentarse en su lomo. Le tocó suavemente con los talones, esperando de nuevo que reaccionara de un modo violento. Pero el caballo se puso en marcha, obedeciendo a la rienda que le guiaba. Llevó a Bella alrededor del bosquecillo, respondiendo a toda señal que recibía a través de las riendas. Cada vez resultaba más evidente que en otro tiempo había sido un caballo de montar bien entrenado.

La alegría de Bella no tenía límites. Se sentía a punto de estallar de gozo. ¡Tenía razón! ¡Había demostrado que estaba en lo cierto! Deseaba de disponer de una silla y lanzarse al galope. Pero la silla de Darling era demasiado pequeña, y no se atrevía a coger otra del rancho, puesto que ello alertaría con toda seguridad a Seth. El viejo ya debía de sospechar que pasaba tiempo con el semental, incluso demasiado tiempo, pero si llegara a descubrir que cabalgaba en él… Una mueca se formó en la boca de Bella. No dudaba de que Seth le prohibiera acercarse a Diablo, y para asegurarse de que no le desobedeciera, la privaría de su yegua.

Bella consultó su reloj y comprobó que ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo. Tenía que regresar al rancho. Después de todo, tenía que cumplir con sus deberes allí.

Detuvo al gran caballo y descendió sin la ayuda del tocón. Se apoyó un momento en el abultado flanco del animal, aspirando el cálido aroma equino. Frotó la mejilla contra su pelaje.

–Eres maravilloso –le dijo seriamente–. El caballo más maravilloso del mundo.

El animal volvió la cabeza y la empujó con el morro, olfateando sus tejanos. Bella se echó a reír.

–Anda, toma azúcar.

Le alargó la palma, preguntándose cómo la gente podía temer a los caballos, mientras le miraba coger cuidadosamente el terrón entre los dientes. Los caballos eran magníficos… cariñosos, amigables, sólidos. No decepcionaban a una como a veces sucedía con la gente.

Le quitó la brida y le dio unas últimas palmaditas.

–Ahora sé buen chico. Volveré mañana.

Le llevó pocos minutos recoger la brida y guardarla en las profundidades de la bolsa colgada de la silla de montar. Luego montó en la yegua y sonrió: ahora el suelo parecía muy cerca. Dirigió al animal hacia el rancho.

Seth estaba esperándola, ojo avizor. Tendría que disimular el júbilo que sentía. La envolvía una sensación maravillosa, como si estuviera en la cubre del mundo. Era la mujer de Edward Masen, y acababa de cabalgar en uno de los más grandes caballos del mundo.

Llegó al rancho casi a la hora del almuerzo. Le quitó la silla de montar a la yegua y la dirigió al corral. Luego fue a colocar los arreos. Salía del cuarto de los arreos cuando apareció Seth.

–Ha dado un buen paseo esta mañana –le dijo el viejo.

Bella procuró adoptar una expresión contrita.

–Perdí la noción del tiempo. La pradera es tan hermosa… apenas puedo creer que haya pasado todos estos años sin darme cuenta de lo encantadora que es.

–Se pasa muchísimo tiempo ahí, ¿verdad? –le dijo Seth secamente.

Bella asintió. Estaba decidida a no hacerle perder los estribos.

–Supongo que sí. Creo que si siempre ha vivido aquí no puede darse cuenta de cómo es la ciudad, con tantos edificios, tanta gente y un ruido infernal. La pradera es diferente. Es tan apacible.

Seth pareció pensativo.

–Supongo que tiene razón, pero a las mujeres no suele gustarles. En general, echan en falta la compañía. –Hizo una pausa y añadió–: Ahora que pienso en ello, tampoco usted tiene ninguna amiga.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

–Nunca tuve muchas amigas.

–Apuesto que no saben gran cosa de caballos, ¿eh? –dijo Seth, riendo entre dientes.

Bella coreó su risa.

–¿Cómo lo ha sabido, Seth?

–No es muy difícil imaginar de qué le gusta hablar a usted. Y supongo que las mujeres del Este no se interesan por los caballos. Al menos, la mayoría de ellas.

–Cuanta razón tiene, Seth –dijo ella, riéndose ante la divertida expresión del viejo.

–Lastima que Tanya no esté más por aquí. Usted y ella parecen llevarse bien.

–Sí –dijo Bella, confiando en que su expresión no la traicionaría–. Me gusta mucho. Supongo que está ocupada todo el año en el rodeo.

Seth le dirigió una mirada perspicaz, pero ella no desvió la suya. Si hiciera eso, probablemente el viejo entraría en sospechas, lo cual ella deseaba evitar.

–Es cierto, está muy ocupada con el rodeo. Pero espero que se retire uno de estos días. Será una buena esposa para quien se case con ella.

–Sí. –Bella podía estar de acuerdo con él en aquel punto–. Estoy segura de que lo será.

¡Sólo confiaba en que no fuese Edward quien se casara con ella!

Más tarde, cuando ya estaba acostada, las palabras de Seth empezaron a rondar su mente. ¿Por qué Edward y Tanya no se habían casado ya? En el caso de que hubiera algo entre ellos, como Seth daba a entender. ¿Cómo podía ninguna mujer posponer el matrimonio con Edward? Aquello no tenía sentido. Y Edward le había dicho que Tanya no tenía nada que ver con lo que existía entre ellos dos. Bella quería creerle. Tenía que creerle.

Cierto que no le deseaba ningún mal a nadie, y menos aun a Tanya, por la que sentía un afecto verdadero. Pero Tanya había tenido mucho tiempo, años enteros, para casarse con Edward. Y si había preferido no hacerlo, si había dado prioridad a su carrera, el rodeo o lo que fuera, Bella no iba a sentirse culpable de que el hombre quisiera a otra. _Me quiere_, se dijo a fin orgullosamente, mientras el sueño la vencía.

_Me quiere._


	15. Chapter 15

_Vamos, creo que a estas alturas de la historia ya saben que nada es mío ¿no?_

* * *

**Love So Fearful**

**.**

Aquella noche Bella durmió profundamente. Pero, como siempre, sus sueños estuvieron poblados con Edward y Diablo. Se vio una vez más en la pradera. El sol empezaba a salir, y la luz era un brillante caleidoscopio rosa, oro y anaranjado. Bella montaba a horcajadas en el semental, corriendo al galope que no había podido emprender aquella mañana.

El paso del caballo era largo y desenvuelto, y ella se aferraba a sus flancos con las piernas, gozando del poderoso ritmo del semental. El viento le arrancó el _Stetson_ de la cabeza, y el sombrero quedó colgando a su espalda, con el cabello hondeando libremente. Todo el cuerpo de Bella exultaba, sintiéndose parte de aquella maravillosa cabalgadura.

El sueño se desvaneció de repente y el semental desapareció. Bella se vio de nuevo con Edward en la habitación del motel de Browning. Podía notar su mano acariciándole el seno, sentir el pezón que se erguía contra su palma, los besos de Edward en sus hombros. Gimió dulcemente. Cuánto le deseaba…

La mano se movió hacia abajo para acariciar su cálido vientre.

–Bella. –La palabra no era más que un susurro en su oído–. Bella

El sueño era tan delicioso que ella no quería despertar. Pero alguien la llamaba. Su mente confusa le dijo que era Edward quien la llamaba, y se esforzó por recobrar la conciencia. ¿Cómo era posible? Edward estaba en su sueño.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. En la penumbra, apenas desvelada por la luz de la luna, distinguió los contornos familiares de la habitación. ¡Pero la mano estaba todavía sobre su vientre! Y alguien estaba tendido a su lado.

–Bella, amor mío, soy yo.

–¡Edward! –se volvió con un rápido movimiento, apretándose contra él–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Ha vuelto Erik Yorkie, por una emergencia, y me ha traído en su coche. Pero tengo que regresar por la mañana.

–Oh, me alegro de que me hayas despertado. –Le besó apasionadamente, mientras despertaba del todo–. Pero todavía estás vestido.

En la semipenumbra de la estancia pudo ver la sonrisa de Edward.

–No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar si despertabas y te encontrabas con un hombre desnudo a tu lado. –Rió entre dientes–. Estuviste a punto de matarme la noche que vine a buscarte para el parto de Arabica.

Bella le besó de nuevo.

–Tonto. Eso era antes. –Se apoyó en un codo y sus dedos buscaron la hebilla del cinturón de Edward–. Aquello fue distinto.

Sus dedos se movieron rápidamente, ayudándole a desvestirse.

–La verdad es que no tenía intención de despertarte. Pensé dormir a tu lado hasta que despertaras por ti misma. Pero no pude resistir la tentación de tocarte.

–Me alegro –dijo ella sencillamente–. Puedo dormir en cualquier momento. –Entonces reparó en lo que él había dicho–. Pero tú necesitas dormir.

Ambos estaban ya desnudos y Edward se había metido bajo las sábanas, a su lado.

–Te necesito más que al sueño –replicó él–. Te necesito tanto que es como una enfermedad. –la atrajo a sus brazos y ella suspiró de satisfacción cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron–. Hasta cuando estoy a lomos de un caballo salvaje pienso en ti.

–¡No debes hacer eso, Edward! –La idea hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón–. De ese modo puedes hacerte daño.

–No puedo evitarlo. Al final decidí que no podía esperar más.

Bella le besó en un hombro, trazó un reguero de besos húmedos hasta su oreja, cuyo lóbulo circundó con la punta de la lengua.

–Sólo han pasado tres días –le dijo con un tono burlón.

–A mí me ha parecido una eternidad –replicó él, con tanta emoción que ella abandonó el tono jovial.

–Oh, Edward, también me lo han parecido a mí.

Él la atrajo abruptamente hacia sí, oprimiendo los senos contra su pecho.

–Escúchame, mujer. Te quiero. Te deseo locamente. Pero he estado todo el día compitiendo en el rodeo y he pasado volando la mitad de la noche. Estoy cansado como un perro…

–Sabía que deberías dormir –dijo ella, tratando de amortiguar su propio deseo–. Ahora relájate y duerme. Haremos el amor por la mañana.

–Maldita sea –gruñó él, con un fingido enojo–. ¿No dejarás nunca a un hombre que termine una frase?

–Claro que sí.

–Si crees que puedo esperar hasta mañana, no me conoces muy bien –le dijo él, acariciándola de una manera que hacía inútiles sus intentos de reprimir su propio deseo–. Sólo iba a decir que no puedo hacer el amor durante toda la noche, como me gustaría. Tendrá que ser una sola vez. Y otra vez por la mañana. A las siete tengo que estar listo para volver con Erik en su coche. Y antes he de dormir un poco. ¿Entendido?

–Sí, señor –respondió Bella dócilmente, poniéndose de rodillas–. Quédate quieto aquí. Esto no te hará ningún daño.

Empezó a cubrir su cuerpo de besos ligeros como plumas, empezando con la cicatriz de la frente y bajando por el rostro, la garganta y el pecho. Se detuvo en las tetillas y se sintió inundada de placer al sentir al notar que los pequeños pezones se endurecían entre sus dientes. Notaba en los labios el cosquilleo del vello mientras recorría su pecho. Le acarició con la boca, resiguiendo cada cicatriz con la lengua húmeda y rosada, hasta que él gimió.

–Dios mío, mujer. ¿Estas intentando volverme loco?

Bella prosiguió, ocultando el rostro en su liso vientre, besándole los huesos de las caderas, pasando la lengua por la parte externa del muslo musculoso, hasta la rodilla, y luego por la parte interior. Luego se inclinó, apoyando los senos en la pierna de Edward, para repetir el mismo proceso con el otro muslo. Edward gimió de nuevo.

–Eres una mujer cruel, Bella Swan. –Su voz era más profunda que de costumbre–. Atormentar así a un hombre…

Ella rió quedamente. ¡Cuánto le quería! Jugueteó de aquel modo durante un largo minuto, acercándose pero sin llegar nunca a la parte de Edward que, como bien sabía, más anhelaba su contacto. Cuando finalmente le tomó el miembro en la boca, Edward exhaló tal suspiro de alivio que ella casi se echó a reír.

Bella nunca había imaginado un amor como aquel… cálido, tierno y divertido. Para ella era una revelación, como lo era el hecho de que disfrutaba tomando la iniciativa. Gozaba teniendo a Edward, de un modo muy real, en su poder.

Edward alzó una mano para tocarle un seno y acariciarle el tenso pezón. Una oleada de deseo surgió de sus entrañas, acelerando su respiración. La otra mano tocó su piel suave del interior del muslo. La acarició con movimientos ligeros como pétalos, como los de ella, acercándose más y más, pero sin llegar nunca a su lugar más secreto.

Ella alzó brevemente la cabeza y le miró, con expresión maliciosa. Edward sostuvo su mirada y sonrió. Aquel fue el único intercambio entre ellos, pero cuando Bella bajó de nuevo la cabeza, los dedos de Edward se fueron directamente al lugar que más necesitaba su contacto. Bella se sumió en el éxtasis, un placer puro, sin adulterar. Pero seguía queriendo el de Edward sobre ella, quería unirse a él al modo antiguo como el tiempo, en la completa unión carnal que posibilitaba el cuerpo humano.

Casi como si adivinara su deseo, Edward se incorporó a medias y la colocó boca arriba. Su boca efectuó un rápido recorrido desde los labios hasta cada pezón estremecido, cruzó el terso vientre y depositó un beso donde ella más lo deseaba. Luego se arrodilló entre las piernas de Bella y ella se le abrió, anhelando su acometida.

–¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! –No pudo contener el suspiro de pura satisfacción que surgió de ella mientras él se abría paso en sus entrañas, cubriéndola con su cuerpo–. Oh, Edward, cuánto lo deseaba.

–Yo también –dijo él, besándole la oreja. Ella notaba su aliento en la garganta.

Los dedos de Bella aferraron espasmódicamente los duros músculos de sus hombros mientras él la acometía. Ella arqueaba el cuerpo hacia arriba, contra Edward, moviéndose con él, anhelando aquel momento culminante de su unión que parecía llegarle al alma. Sus senos se aplastaban contra el vello pectoral de Edward, pero aun así notaba la erección de sus pezones bajo el pecho masculino.

Oleadas de sensación recorrían todo su cuerpo. Se iniciaban en las ingles e irradiaban hacia afuera, llenándola de calor y satisfacción. Pensó que era imposible superar aquel placer. Pertenecía plena y absolutamente a Edward. Era su mujer. No retenía nada de sí misma. Era suya, ahora y para siempre.

El aliento de Edward empezó a entrecortarse, y el de Bella se acrecentó en consonancia. En lo más profundo de ella sintió la primera indicación de que Edward alcanzaba la cima de su éxtasis, y su cuerpo se arqueo aun más. Estremecida de placer, se movió con él, cada movimiento acercándolos más al momento culminante, al instante en que por una fracción de segundo sus seres se fundirían verdadera y absolutamente en uno solo. Y entonces la respiración de Edward cambió de nuevo, se estremeció y, tras una última y violenta acometida, se derrumbó sobre ella.

Bella era consiente, aunque solo vagamente, del peso del cuerpo relajado de Edward contra el suyo, mientras ella continuaba respondiendo a las oleadas de placer que la recorrían. Finalmente remitieron, dejándola todavía estremecida, sus células encendidas, anhelantes aun, pero tan feliz y satisfecha que creía flotar en una nube de puro éxtasis.

Permanecieron varios minutos inmóviles, profundamente satisfechos. Luego él se hizo a un lado y la atrajo hacia sí.

–Qué mujer –suspiró–. Lo haré mejor por la mañana, amor mío –le dijo soñoliento–. Estoy realmente rendido. Despiértame a las seis. Será mejor que pongas el despertador. (_N/A: Ha! Mandoncito el niño! :P _)

–No es necesario –le dijo ella, besándole en el pecho–. Esa es la hora a la que me levanto.

Él rió quedamente, dominado por el sueño.

–Desde luego, eres madrugadora.

Bella no replicó y se limitó a acurrucarse a su lado, gozando de su calor, tratando de imprimir todas las sensaciones en su memoria para las largas noches solitarias que seguirían a aquella. Poco después, el cambio en la respiración de Edward indicó que se había dormido.

Bella no pudo dormir, pero no le importó. No quería perder ni un segundo de la proximidad de Edward. Nunca se había sentido más despierta ni más jubilosa, al pensar que el hombre que dormía tan apaciblemente a su lado había vuelto a casa por una noche, solo por una noche, para estar con ella. Estaba tan llena de satisfacción que le parecía como si fuera a estallar. Sin duda aquello significaba que no había equivocado con respecto a lo sucedido en Browning. También él sentía el vínculo que existía entre ellos. Hacia el alba, se adormiló un poco, pero el ruidito indicativo de que el despertador estaba a punto de sonar la despertó, y se irguió rápidamente, apoyándose en un hombro, para apretar el botón antes de que sonara.

El movimiento bastó para despertar a Edward, de modo que cuando ella volvió a acomodarse bajo las sabanas, los hombros del hombre la atrajeron hacia él. Sus cuerpos entraron en contacto.

–Hummmm, qué sensación tan agradable –le dijo Edward.

Ella le besó en el cuello.

–¿Siempre te despiertas con tanta rapidez?

–Siempre –replicó él, sonriendo–. Naturalmente, no suelo tener tan buenas razones para despertarme. –Ocultó el rostro entre el valle de los senos de Bella, y ella suspiró; el deseo que había permanecido agazapado durante la noche se encendió de nuevo–. Esta vez tú permanecerás quieta. Te prometo que no te haré ningún daño.

–Sí, doctor –dijo ella, tan llena de amor que le parecía como si le rezumara por los poros.

Edward cogió un sensible pezón entre los dientes, tirando de él con suavidad, como había hecho la noche anterior. Bella se movía sin descanso contra él, anhelando la sensación de todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo y, sin embargo, deseando posponer el momento que significaba el fin de su reunión.

Él dejó el pezón, y le lamió despacio el seno. Bella tendió los brazos ciegamente, acariciando un brazo o una pierna, cualquier parte de él que pudiera alcanzar mientras Edward le cubría los senos de besos breves y luego recorría su cálido vientre.

Sabía que él seguía la misma ruta que ella había establecido la noche anterior, y suspiró. Iba a martirizarla dulcemente. Se movió ansiosa en la cama, incapaz de permanecer quieta bajo las acciones de las manos y la lengua de Edward, el cual alzó la vista una vez para sonreírle mientras ella gemía de deseo y luego bajó la cabeza para besarle su lugar más secreto.

–¡Oh, Edward! Cariño… –exclamó ella sin poder contenerse.

Él le acarició de nuevo los senos, y Bella se arqueó contra su boca, ofreciéndole su cuerpo palpitante. Los labios de Edward cubrieron brevemente su boca y se retiraron. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él, invadiéndole la boca con su lengua. Pero la lengua de Edward no se retiró, sino que se mezcló con la suya, aproximándola más al éxtasis.

–Bella, Bella –le dijo con la boca en su cuello–. Lo que haces a un hombre es criminal.

Ella le puso de espaldas en la cama y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo.

–¿De veras? –le preguntó, burlona, mientras le besaba la frente y pasaba a las orejas.

–De veras –gimió él, sujetándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Bella le cubrió el rostro de besos, rezagándose en la boca; le besó cada una de las comisuras y le pasó la lengua por los labios. Luego deslizó lentamente su cuerpo sobre el de Edward, gozando de la sensación de sus fuertes músculos contra la suavidad de sus senos y su vientre. Cada movimiento derramaba sobre ella nuevas oleadas de placer, y siguió descendiendo hasta que sus pechos descansaron sobre el fino vello de las piernas de Edward, y una vez más le acarició el pene erecto. Le acarició suave y brevemente, y luego resiguió el mismo camino, subiendo lentamente por el cuerpo masculino hasta llegar a los labios.

–Oh, Bella –susurró él–. Bella, amor mío.

Con un rápido movimiento, la atrajo hacia sí y dio la vuelta, de modo que quedó encima de ella.

–Oh, Edward –musitó, abriéndose automáticamente.

Pero él no la penetró de inmediato. Alzó la cabeza un momento y la miró irónicamente.

–Me enloquece la sensación de tenerte bajo mi cuerpo.

–Lo sé. A mí también me ocurre.

Le miró a los ojos, llenos ahora de deseo, y le besó en la mejilla que mostraba ya el indicio de la barba, pasando luego a la comisura de su boca. Él se movió de súbito y cubrió totalmente su boca con la suya, la tumbó en la cama con todo su peso y la besó con toda la fuerza de su pasión.

–Oh, Edward, por favor –le susurró cuando él le separó sus labios–. Por favor, hazlo ahora.

Él respondió penetrándola. Tierna, suavemente y con una lentitud que a Bella la hizo retorcerse de impaciencia. Las caderas de ella se alzaron por su propia iniciativa, su cuerpo anhelaba completar la unión, fundiéndose con él.

Entonces él descendió del todo, y un temblor sacudió a Bella cuando sintió el pecho de Edward contra sus senos sensibles, y su miembro completamente introducido en ella. Apoyó el rostro en su hombro, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, mientras su cuerpo se movía en conjunción con el de Edward.

No había más sonido en la habitación que el de su jadeante respiración. Los brazos de Edward la sujetaban tensamente, a medida que su pasión los elevaba más y más. Bella percibió el cambio en su respiración, y su cuerpo respondió, llegando con Edward a la cumbre del éxtrasis en el mismo momento.

Permanecieron tendidos uno al lado del otro, mientras su respiración iba normalizándose paulatinamente. Finalmente, Edward alzó la cabeza y miró el reloj.

–He de levantarme –le dijo.

Ella le besó el mentón.

–Lo sé.

–Ojalá pudiera quedarme –dijo él en tono compungido–. Quisiera quedarme aquí todo el día. –Sonrió y añadió–: Y toda la noche.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Tendrías apetito.

Él denegó con la cabeza.

–Tendría aquí mismo todo lo que necesito. Al menos hasta mañana. –Suspiró–. Pero he de irme. Tengo que cumplir contratos ya formalizados.

Bella le besó el cuello.

–Lo sé. También yo tengo trabajo que hacer. –Vio una sombra momentánea en su rostro y añadió rápidamente–: Arabica y la potranca están evolucionando muy bien.

–Me alegro. –La besó en la nariz–. Maldita sea, ojalá no tuviera que irme.

–Ojalá –repitió ella, con tanta emoción que él sonrió de nuevo.

Edward se irguió y saltó de la cama. Se agachó para cubrir el cuerpo de Bella con las sábanas hasta el cuello.

–No te muevas hasta que me vaya. Ya sabes que podrías hacerme perder la cabeza.

–Sí, señor.

Ella sonrió, dejando que su mirada recorriera el cuerpo desnudo de Edward.

–No me mires de ese modo –le advirtió él–. He de irme.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Las mujeres también tenemos deseos, ya lo sabes.

Él le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

–Lo sé, pequeña. Pero quédate quieta. Saldré de tu baño y me vestiré en un santiamén. Entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras. ¿De acuerdo?

–Lo que tú digas, Edward.

Retrocedió un paso hacia la cama, pero se detuvo.

–Tengo que irme –repitió.

Sonriendo, Bella se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana. Oyó la alegre risa de Edward mientras la puerta del baño se cerraba tras él.

Bella permaneció tendida en la cama, caliente y satisfecha. Le añoraría. Le echaría en falta en cuanto saliera por aquella puerta, pero regresaría, volvería para verla, y eso la llenaba de júbilo.

Haciendo honor a su palabra, Edward salió del baño y se vistió en pocos minutos. No se acercó a la cama. Bella, que se había descubierto de nuevo la cabeza, le contempló con una mirada llena de amor, mientras él se ponía la camisa por dentro de los tejanos y se abrochaba el cinturón.

–Estaré de vuelta en cuanto me sea posible, amor mío. Confío en que será dentro de una semana. –Se encogió de hombros y añadió–: Si puedo esperar tanto. Anda, ahora vuelve a dormir. Tengo la sensación de que no has descansado mucho esta noche. Acuéstate de nuevo.

Como sabía que era eso lo que él quería, ella asintió.

–De acuerdo, Edward.

Ya con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, se volvió una vez más.

–Que tengas felices sueños, y si es posible, que sean sobre mí.

–Siempre lo son –dijo Bella cuando él ya cerraba la puerta y desaparecía.

Parte de la agradable sensación que Bella sentía desapareció con Edward, y reprimió un impulso repentino de echarse a llorar. Aquello era absurdo. Edward había estado allí, y no tardaría en regresar. Se lo había prometido.

Suspiró y se arrebujó entre las sábanas. El contacto de la boca de Edward todavía le cosquilleaba en los senos. Todo su cuerpo tenía la impronta del cuerpo amado. Era suya, plena y completamente suya. La mujer de Edward.

Bella cerró los ojos y se entregó a los recuerdos hasta que el sueño la venció, e incluso entonces le pareció sentir que los brazos de Edward la rodeaban.

* * *

He, perdón por la tardanza! Sé que muchas ya me querían mandar a los Vulturis... pero calma, aquí está el cap. Espero lo disfruten, porque si no me equivoco es el penúltimo capítulo!

Gracias a toda aquella linda personita que ha dejado sus reviews! Se les quiere!:D


	16. Chapter 16a

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de Nina Coombs._

* * *

**Love So Fearful**

**.**

Los días pasaron lentamente, largos días que, excepto por sus visitas al semental fueron interminables y vacíos. Las noches también eran largas, noches en las que su cuerpo clamaba por el de Edward, exigía el amor que había conocido tan brevemente.

Pasó una semana, y Bella había dejado de esperar que sonara el teléfono, que llegara una carta. Se dijo que Edward estaba ocupado. La vida del rodeo era dura, y exigía toda la atención de un hombre. Hablar con ella, incluso escribirle, le distraería, desviaría su atención de los acontecimientos.

Al principio le causó extrañeza que Seth no hubiera mencionado la fugaz visita de Edward. Finalmente se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez ni se había enterado. Tanto Seth como la señora Weber se levantaban bastante tarde. Cuando Edward no estaba en casa, Bella siempre desayunaba tras su regreso de la dehesa. Y como ambos se retiraban también bastante temprano, y la cama de Edward estaba sin deshacer, ninguno se había dado cuenta de su presencia allí.

Bella guardaba para sí el secreto de su amor, y cada vez que las dudas la preocupaban, como ocurría a veces cuando la ausencia de Edward se prolongaba más de una semana, ella las rechazaba con firmeza. Era la mujer de Edward Masen, y volvería a casa para verla en cuanto pudiera.

Había finalizado casi la segunda semana y aún no había ninguna noticia de él. Todas las mañanas, Bella se levantaba temprano e iba a la dehesa occidental, montaba en el gran semental y daba vueltas al bosquecillo de chopos. Ya había trotado con él, e incluso corrido a medio galope. Pero aun no se había decidido a emprender al gran galope a través de la pradera con el que soñaba tan a menudo. Lo deseaba, pero las palabras acerca de los agujeros producidos por las marmotas de la pradera le ardían en la mente. No soportaría que algo le sucediera a Diablo.

Entonces, un mediodía regresó al rancho y vio a Seth que la saludaba con una amplia sonrisa.

–¡Dese prisa, muchacha! Baje el trasero de ese caballo y ayúdeme. ¡Edward vuelve a casa!

Bella desmontó, con un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Vuelve a casa?

–Sí, definitivamente. Gracias a Dios, abandona el rodeo. ¡Lo ha hecho, Bella! Se retira.

Bella sintió las rodillas súbitamente débiles y se aferró a la silla de Darling. No habría más competición. No arriesgaría más el cuello. Estaría allí siempre.

–¿Cuándo? –Le preguntó una vez que pudo dominar su voz–. ¿Cuándo regresa?

–Esta noche –en su excitación, Seth no podía permanecer quieto–. Dijo que tenía otra noticia que darnos, pero no explicó cual. Ojalá sea buena también. Lo he esperado durante años. He rezado incluso para que ocurriera.

Bella vio lágrimas en los ojos del viejo, lágrimas de alegría.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –le preguntó, apartando de su mente la insidiosa pregunta de cuál sería la otra noticia. ¿Tendría que ver con ella? ¿Con los dos? Así lo esperaba.

–No lo sé –dijo Seth, confundido–. Espere un momento. Tenga. –le entregó una hoja de papel sucio–. Llame a estas personas. Son amigos. Dígales que Edward se retira. Daremos una pequeña fiesta esta tarde, a las siete.

–¿Sabe Edward lo de la fiesta? –le preguntó ella.

–Claro que no. Pero le gustará. –el rostro del viejo resplandecía–. He de hacerlo, Bella. Tengo que celebrarlo. El jefe lo comprenderá.

–De acuerdo –asintió Bella–. Usted sabe más que yo –miró la lista que tenía en la mano–. ¿Qué significan estas señales?

–A esos ya los he llamado yo. No podía esperara a decírselo a algunos de mis viejos compinches.

–¿Y qué me dice de la comida?

Seth sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–La señora Weber se encargará de eso. Ya tiene un horno lleno de empanadas. Instalaremos la barbacoa ahí afuera. No tiene que preocuparse de nada de eso. Sólo encárguese de avisar a la gente.

–Lo haré –replicó Bella–. En cuanto haya dejado a Darling en el establo.

–Pediré a uno de los muchachos que lo haga. Vaya al teléfono.

–De acuerdo.

Bella se encaminó hacia la casa. El corazón le latía con fuerza y tenía las rodillas débiles. Intentaba asimilar la noticia. Apenas podía creer que Edward ya no arriesgaría el cuello montando caballos salvajes, que estaría allí, en el Rocking D, constantemente. Era demasiado maravilloso para absorberlo de inmediato.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y el olor de las empanadas en el horno asaltó su olfato. Husmeó apreciativamente… manzanas, cerezas, frambuesas.

–¡Que delicioso olor, señora Weber!

El ama de llaves, que estaba desenrollando más cortezas, alzó la vista.

–Es la noticia más estupenda que hemos recibido desde el primer campeonato mundial del señor Edward –le dijo, con una expresión resplandeciente en su redondo rostro–. Ya sabe que todos estamos preocupados por él. Un hombre no debe tentar su suerte eternamente. Demasiados huesos rotos pueden causar problemas –rió con entusiasmo–. Nunca vi un hombre que detestara tanto guardar cama como el señor Edward. Menos mal que no estaba casado. La pobre mujer se hubiera vuelto loca con un hombre así. Gracias a Dios, se acabaron esas zozobras.

Bella asintió.

–Seth me ha dado una lista de las personas a las que debo llamar. Invitados para la fiesta.

–¿Por qué no utiliza el teléfono que hay ahí? A todos les alegrará la noticia. El señor Edward es muy popular.

–Sí, estoy segura.

Bella se sentó en una silla y descolgó el teléfono.

…

Casi una hora después, colgó el receptor y encogió sus fatigados hombros.

–¿Ha podido hablar a todos? –le preguntó el ama de llaves.

–Sí, con todos, hasta el ultimo. Y casi todos han confirmado su asistencia –Bella sonrió–. Edward se sorprenderá.

La señora Weber le dirigió una mirada llena de perspicacia.

–Dijo que tenía una sorpresa para nosotros. ¿Qué podrá ser?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

–No tengo la menor idea –dijo ella, procurando mantener su expresión serena.

La señora Weber consultó su reloj.

–Vaya, se está haciendo tarde. Si no tiene nada urgente que hacer, ¿querrá pasar un trapo por los muebles?

–Claro, señora Weber. ¿Puedo hacer algo más?

El ama de llaves vaciló un momento.

–Bueno, siento pedírselo, pero con estas empanadas…

–Vamos, señora Weber, haré con gusto lo que sea.

–Pues si pudiera cambiar las sabanas de la cama del señor Edward… siempre lo hago cuando vuelve a casa. Es agradable encontrarse con ropas de cama recién cambiadas.

–Claro, señora Weber. Haré eso primero.

Bella se volvió hacia la escalera, de modo que el ama de llaves no pudiera verle el rostro. –Encontrarás las sabanas en el armario del pasillo–le dijo el ama de llaves antes de que saliera.

–Sí, señora Weber –replicó ella, por encima del hombro, sonriente.

Tendría que recordarle a Edward que deshiciera su cama antes de que la señora Weber se levantara por la mañana. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Estaba bastante segura de que aquella noche Edward no dormiría en su cama.

Mientras cambiaba las ropas de la cama, echó un vistazo a la habitación. Era una estancia sencilla, sin ningún adorno, sin nada que señalara que pertenecía a Edward. Obedeciendo a un impulso, abrió la puerta del armario y aplicó el rostro a una de sus camisas. ¡Aquella misma noche Edward estría de vuelta! Se apartó y cerró la puerta rápidamente. ¿Qué diablos pensaría la señora Weber si la encontraba haciendo semejante cosa?

Deshizo la cama y puso las sabanas limpias, tensando cada ángulo. Entonces retrocedió y contempló su trabajo. Algún día haría la cama de los dos todas las mañanas. Se dijo que aquella clase de pensamientos eran peligrosos. ¿No había decidido no precipitar las cosas y contentarse con ser la mujer de Edward?

Pero, ¿Cuál podría ser la sorpresa que les preparaba? Hizo una mueca ante el espejo, recogió las sabanas sucias y las llevó abajo. Luego se puso a limpiar el polvo.

Hacia las seis la señora Weber lo tenía todo bajo control. La casa estaba impecable. Varios vaqueros, bajo la supervisión del alegre Seth, habían instalando la barbacoa y preparaban ya la carne. Y el viejo le dijo a Bella que podía ir a su habitación para arreglarse.

Bella se dijo que dentro de una hora Edward estaría en casa. Pensó en lo que ello significaba mientras se duchaba. En casa para siempre. Y aquella noche estarían juntos. La idea empezó a poner su cuerpo en ignición. Naturalmente, ya sería tarde cuando los invitados se hubieran marchado. Pero no tenía dudas de que en algún momento de aquella noche Edward iría a su cama. Y entonces…

Se duchó rápidamente y se secó en un momento. No tenía tiempo para entretenerse en tales cosas. Debía vestirse. Se puso una camisa limpia y unos tejanos y se limpió el cabello vigorosamente. Cuánto anhelaba las caricias de Edward… Se puso las botas, bajó a toda prisa la escalera y salió al exterior. Quería ser la primera en verle.

Pero iba a llevarse una decepción. El patio ya estaba lleno de vaqueros que hablaban entre sí, y algunos de ellos miraban hacia la carretera principal. Bella se reunió con ellos, deambuló sin rumbo fijo entre los grupos, sin escuchar ninguna de las palabras que le dirigían.

Casi todos los presentes vieron a la vez el coche que se aproximaba, y lanzaron un grito. Seth salió corriendo de la cocina.

–Ese es el coche de los Denali. Me pregunto si Edward vendrá con ellos.

Bella retuvo el aliento. No había llamado a los Denali, ni siquiera había pensado en ellos. Mientras el coche subía lentamente por el sendero, el corazón empezó a latirle con violencia y sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas. Edward estaba allí. Oyó el grito que indicaba que le habían visto.

Se habría quedado rezagada mientras Set huy los demás avanzaban a toda prisa, pero su empuje la llevó hacia el coche. Así pudo ver claramente a Edward cuando bajaba del coche y cuando se volvió para tender su mano a alguien que estaba dentro. Bella vio una mano que tomaba la suya, y el diamante que brillaba en ella a la luz del sol. Vio salir a Tanya Denali, la cual sonrió a Seth.

–Felicítame, viejo diablo –le dijo–. Al fin conseguí a mi hombre.

* * *

Bueno, es el último capitulo... solo que lo he cortado en dos partes, está algo largo... eso, y quería ponerle más drama a la historia. Bella será la dama de honor de Tanya? Caerá en estado 'emo'? Edward perderá la memoria y Bella aprovechará esto para separarlo de Tanya? Todo esto y mucho más en el capito B.

Reviews? ;DD


	17. Chapter 16b

_Nada es mío... lamentablemente. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de Nina Coombs._

* * *

**Love So Fearful**

**.**

_Bella vio una mano que tomaba la suya, y el diamante que brillaba en ella a la luz del sol. Vio salir a Tanya Denali, la cual sonrió a Seth._

–_Felicítame, viejo diablo –le dijo–. Al fin conseguí a mi hombre._

Oleadas de calor y frío se apoderaron de Bella mientras los vaqueros se arremolinaban en torno a Edward para hacerle docenas de preguntas. Así pues, aquella era la razón por la que había mantenido en secreto su visita anterior. No había querido que se enterase Tanya.

Bella no estaba del todo segura de cómo llegó allí, pero de pronto se encontró en el establo, ensillando la yegua. La condujo a la salida trasera. El establo se encontraba entre ella y el patio, y no era probable que nadie la viera salir. Y si la veían, no importaba. Su presencia no era necesaria en la fiesta. Aquella era la fiesta de Edward; suya y de Tanya. Azuzó a la yegua para que emprendiera medio galope. Aquella era la otra noticia de Edward. Tanya había decidido no esperar más.

Ahogó un sollozo en la garganta. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? La mujer de Edward… Era sólo una diversión, alguien con quien entretenerse mientras aguardaba a que Tanya tomara una decisión.

Bella se mordió el labio para refrenar las lágrimas. Finalmente tendría que regresar al rancho. Tendría que enfrentarse a todos y felicitar a Tanya y a Edward. Pero todavía no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba tiempo. Pensó tristemente que necesitaba tiempo para matar sus sueños, para llegar a comprender que nunca había tenido una oportunidad. Al día siguiente se iría del Rocking D. Lo sabía con certeza. No soportaría estar cerca de Edward después de aquello.

Pero existía un sueño que todavía podría realizar. Aquella noche cabalgaría en el gran semental. El caballo conocía la pradera. Aquel era su hogar, y no era probable que tropezara con el agujero de una marmota de la pradera. Y si lo hacía… tal vez el cuello roto le dolería menos que el corazón destrozado.

La yegua había llegado al bosquecillo de chopos, y Bella miró ansiosa a su alrededor. No había ido con frecuencia por la noche. ¿Y si Diablo no estaba allí? Pero enseguida oyó su relincho de bienvenida desde el otro lado del arroyo. Cuando llegó el caballo, Bella ya había sacado la brida de su alforja. Se la colocó en un instante, y entonces el semental se dirigió por su propia iniciativa hacia el tocón que ella usaba para montarlo.

Bella sonrió a pesar de la pena que la abrumaba.

–Esta noche vamos a correr, muchacho. Será una carrera estupenda. –la sonrisa se desvaneció–. Una carrera que durará toda una vida.

Subió al tocón y montó a horcajadas. Luego hizo salir al caballo de entre los árboles. El sol estaba bajo en el oeste, y sus rayos teñían la pradera de vívidos matices. Bella le volvió la espalda.

No sabía si Diablo utilizaba la vista para evitar los peligros, pero ella, al menos, podía ver mejor con el sol de espaldas. Hizo que el caballo avanzara al paso, aprontándole los flancos con las rodillas. Primero quería pensar un poco más, y luego emprenderían la carrera.

–No comprendo cómo ha podido hacerme esto –le dijo al caballo–. Creí que me amaba.

_Nunca te dijo eso_, le recordó una voz en su cabeza. _Nunca te habló de amor._

–Pero me hizo creer…

_Lo cual revela más estupidez por tu parte_, insistió la voz. _Te colaste por él como una estúpida aficionada al rodeo_.

Las lágrimas escocían en los ojos de Bella.

–Oh, Diablo –dijo entre sollozos–. No tenía que haberme desviado de los caballos. Vosotros no decepcionáis.

–¡Bella! ¡Espera!

El grito llegó claramente a través de la pradera silenciosa. Ella alzó la cabeza, sorprendida, y vio al jinete que se aproximaba.

–¡Bella! ¡Por favor!

Entonces sintió que la invadía el pánico. No podía enfrentarse a él, escuchar sus excusas. No podía pensar más que en alejarse. Azuzó al semental.

–¡Ahora, muchacho! ¡Vamos!

El gran caballo no necesitó una segunda orden. Partió con un brinco que casi desmontó a Bella, pero ella se aferró a sus crines. Para su mente afligida, el semental era su salvación. La llevaría lejos, donde Edward no pudiera alcanzarla. Su razonamiento confuso no podía ir más allá.

–¡Bella! ¡No! ¡No le hagas correr! ¡Espera!

El ruido de cascos que iban en su persecución le llegó mientras Edward lanzaba a su montura tras ella.

Bella se echó a reír como una loca. Ningún caballo podría dar alcance a Diablo, ningún caballo vivo. Que Edward la siguiera cuanto le viniera en gana. Diablo dejaría atrás a cualquier animal del Rocking D, o de toda Montana.

El viento agitaba su cabello y le escocía en los ojos, pero no le importaba. No le importaba nada salvo huir de Edward.

De repente, tuvo conciencia de que los ruidos de la persecución habían cesado. Lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro y vio que el caballo de Edward se había detenido a alguna distancia. Estaba quieto y sin jinete. Bella pudo distinguir el cuerpo inmóvil de Edward junto a él, en el suelo.

–¡Edward!

El grito espontaneo salió de sus labios mientras hacía girar al gran semental y corría hacia él.

Detuvo a Diablo a alguna distancia y desmontó apresuradamente. Por un momento temió que sus piernas no la sostuvieran, pero en seguida se movieron y corrió por la pradera para arrodillarse al lado de Edward.

–¡Edward! ¡Oh, Edward! ¿Estás herido?

Intentó examinar su cuerpo inmóvil. Estaba tendido boca arriba, y no veía sangre por ninguna parte. Le acarició la cabeza mientras trataba de decidir que podía hacer. Oscurecía. Si le dejaba allí, en la pradera, ¿cómo le encontrarían? Pero, ¿y si estaba tan gravemente herido que necesitaba ayuda medica? Si cabalgaba con Diablo, podría llegar al rancho y conducir allí a la gente antes de que anocheciera. Empezó a enderezarse. Aquello sería lo que haría. Casi sin pensar, se agachó para depositar un beso en su frente, pero cuando se enderezaba una fuerte mano le rodeó la cintura.

Sintió que la inundaba una gran sensación de alivio.

–¿Estás bien, Edward' ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

–Quiero hablar contigo.

–Estás herido –le dijo, olvidando todo lo demás en su deseo de cuidarle–. He de conseguir ayuda.

–No, Bella –se sentó en el suelo–. No estoy herido en absoluto. No me he caído del caballo.

–Pero entonces…, no comprendo.

Le miró confundida.

–Detuve el caballo y me tendí en el suelo –le dijo con calma, pero intensificó la presa con que la retenía por la cintura–. Sabía que no seguirías cabalgando y dejándome aquí tendido.

–¡Oh!

Ella trató de liberarse y alejarse de él.

–No querías detenerte –le recordó él–. Y no solo eso… temía que te mataras con ese caballo.

–¡Suéltame! –gritó Bella–. ¡Suéltame!

Él denegó con la cabeza.

–De ninguna manera. Quiero algunas explicaciones.

Bella apenas podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

–Te has dirigido a la persona menos indicada –le gritó.

–Creo que no. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo cabalgas? –hizo un gesto señalando al caballo.

–Dos o tres semanas –respondió ella en tono de desafío.

–Contra mis órdenes expresas –dijo Edward, con gesto grave.

–Estabas equivocado con respecto a ese caballo –replicó Bella, tratando inútilmente de desasir sus dedos–. No es un asesino.

–Podría haberte derribado y pisoteado.

–No lo hizo. Suéltame –evitó su mirada–. Admito que hice mal en desobedecerte. Despídeme. No me importa.

¿Qué más daba? De todos modos, iba a marcharse a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

–Eso no es todo –le dijo él, con el ceño tan fruncido que las cejas casi se tocaban–. Quiero saber porqué has huido de mi fiesta.

Bella le miró fijamente. ¿Realmente había esperado que permaneciera allí y celebrara su compromiso con Tanya?

–Pensé que querías que abandonara el rodeo –siguió diciendo él, taladrándola con la mirada.

–Yo… creía que era peligroso –admitió ella.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedaste para celebrarlo?

–Yo… –no pudo retener más las lágrimas, que empezaron a correrle por las mejillas–. No quería oír ninguna noticia en especial.

Ahora fue Edward quien la miró fijamente.

–¿No querías?

–No. De todos modos, no sé por qué querías que estuviera allí.

Él la miró perplejo.

–¿Acaso no me amas? –le preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla.

–¡Claro que no!

¿Por qué tenía que ponerle las cosas tan difíciles? ¿No podía dejarle mantener su orgullo, por lo menos?

–Nos divertimos juntos. Eso fue todo. Un poco de diversión.

Para su sorpresa, la expresión de Edward se ensombreció aún más.

–Un poco de diversión –repitió ásperamente–. Y supongo que si no te pareciera un poco divertido, no significaría nada para ti.

–Exactamente.

La mentira se atascó en su garganta, pero se obligó a decirla.

–Eso ya lo veremos –le gritó Edward, y con un rápido movimiento la puso de espaldas sobre la hierba y se echó encima de ella.

–¡Suéltame! –exclamó Bella, golpeándole con los puños.

–¡Calla! Voy a hacer un pequeño experimento.

Su boca descendió hacia la de ella. Bella trató de esquivarla, moviendo la cabeza con desesperación, pero él le puso las manos bajo el cabello y la inmovilizó por completo. Ella puso todo su empeño en parecer fría y no reaccionar. Pero le amaba, a pesar de todo le amaba. Y, gradualmente, sus labios se ablandaron y se abrieron a los de Edward.

–Ahora –le dijo cuando ella al fin alzó la cabeza–, dime que no me amas.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? –Bella le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? Vuelve a tu fiesta. Vuelve al lado de Tanya.

–¿Con Tanya? –preguntó él, perplejo–. ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con esto?

–Ya te lo dije –sollozó Bella–. Sé cuál es tu noticia. Vi el anillo y sé que finalmente ha decidido casarse contigo.

Tenía los ojos cegados por las lágrimas y no podía ver el rostro de Edward, mas, ante su sorpresa, le oyó reír a carcajadas.

–De modo que se trata de eso –le dijo al fin–. Bella, no voy a casarme con Tanya.

–Pero… ¡pero vi el anillo! Y oí lo que decía.

–Le estaba dando a Seth su buena noticia. Finalmente obtuvo una proposición del derribador de novillos al que ama desde que iba a la escuela.

–Pero Seth dijo…

Edward frunció el ceño.

–Es evidente que ese viejo casamentero pensó que un poco de celos ayudaría a que las cosas evolucionaran adecuadamente.

–Quieres decir que tú y Tanya nunca…

–Nunca hemos sido más que amigos… Y mi otra noticia nada tiene que ver con ella.

De súbito Bella fue muy consciente de que el cuerpo de Edward estaba sobre el suyo.

–¿De veras?

–Si. Tiene que ver con nosotros.

–Oh.

Bella esperó, reteniendo el aliento.

–He vuelto a casa para pedirte que te cases conmigo. Por eso abandoné el rodeo, porque no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti –sonrió tristemente–. Un hombre de mi edad no puede pasarse toda la noche haciendo el amor y todo el día montando caballos salvajes. Hay que renunciar a algo. –la besó en la punta de la nariz–. Si te suelto, ¿me prometes que no te escaparás?

–Lo prometo –susurró ella.

–Bien –Edward empezó a levantarse, pero se detuvo–. Te casarás conmigo, ¿verdad? Tenemos un rancho lleno de gente que espera un anuncio.

–Sí, me casaré contigo. Y otra cosa, Edward… –le echó los brazos al cuello–. Siento lo de Diablo. Estás en tu derecho a enfurecerte conmigo. Seth me dijo que te enfadarías de verdad. No quería darte una lección domándolo… sólo creía en él y tenía que hacerlo.

–Naturalmente, te darás cuenta de que todos los rancheros vecinos se vana reír de mí. –la miró con una extraña expresión–. Es un tanto excesivo que cabalgues en esa bestia.

–Oh, Edward, lo siento. Yo… –se obligó a decirlo–: No cabalgaré en él.

De nuevo la risa de Edward resonó en la pradera.

–No me conoces tan bien como crees –le dijo, sonriente–. Cuando te vi en la casilla con él, pensé que te mataría. Temía por ti. –le rozó los labios con un beso.

–Pero Seth me dijo…

Él meneó la cabeza.

–Seth es un viejo chiflado que se mete en todo, y pienso decírselo. ¿Crees que yo soy un hombre tan mezquino que no puedo permitir el triunfo de mi mujer?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

–La verdad del caso es que todos los hombres del condado me envidiarán por mi guapa esposa castaña que ayuda al parto de potros y monta un antiguo asesino. Espera, cuando te vean montada en ese semental y sepan que eres mi mujer… –su sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja–. Todos los hombres sin excepción desearán estar en mi lugar.

–Pero yo siempre te perteneceré –le dijo ella dulcemente.

–Eso espero –replicó él con orgullo, y la besó con profunda pasión. Luego alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo–. Vamos, mujer. No podemos dejar a nuestros invitados esperando mucho más. Quítale la brida a ese cachorrito tuyo y regresemos al rancho.

Se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse. Ella se acercó al semental, que ahora se movía nerviosamente, pero permaneció a su lado mientras le quitaba la brida. Luego, el semental giró sobre sus cascos y resopló antes de partir por la pradera, con la cola al aire.

–Darling está atada en el bosquecillo –dijo Bella.

Edward asintió mientras montaba en el ruano.

–Sube a mi caballo e iremos a buscarla. Pero tienes que comportarte. –Tendió una mano para ayudarla a subir, y ella se acomodó en la silla, delante de él–. No podemos obligar a nuestros invitados a esperar _toda_ la noche.

–Seré buena –prometió ella, volviéndose para darle un beso en la mejilla–. Después de todo, cuando antes estemos con ellos, más pronto terminará la fiesta.

–Sé lo que estás pensando –dijo Edward, riendo entre dientes. Bella notaba su aliento en la oreja–. Cuanto antes termine la fiesta, antes podrá comenzar nuestra fiesta privada.

–Lo expresas tan bien… –Bella suspiró y se echó un poco más atrás, apretándose contra él–. Pero no estoy realmente segura de si debo casarme contigo.

–¿Y por qué no? –preguntó él.

–Me hiciste confesarte que te amaba, pero tú nunca…

–Te quiero, Bella Swan. Te quiero locamente, con toda mi alma.

–Y yo también te quiero.

A pesar de su sorpresa, se volvió una vez más para besarle. Era la mujer de Edward Masen. Ahora y para siempre.

* * *

Y esto es el fin de esta maravillosa historia :(

Hubo comentarios sobre algunas chicas que quieren continuación... obviamente ahora hecha por mí. Bueno, me parece buena idea. Recopilaré toda mi imaginación y me refugiaré en mi munto mágico para tratar de trerles una segunda parte... buueeeno, si quieren!

Muchas gracias a todas esas lindas personitas que a lo largo del fic me siguieron fielmente, así haya tardado años en subir capitulos; a todas las que me dejaron sus reviews y sobre todo a las que me motivaron en seguir con la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!

Y bueno, las invito a pasarse por mis demás historias, no son la gran cosa, pero se hace lo que se puede... y si dejan comentarios, bueno, ayuda a continuar y mejorar cada vez más. De nuevo, gracias. Se les quiere gente! :DD


End file.
